Amores ocultos
by La-rosa-d-plata
Summary: Publicado todos los capis revisados Una romántica historia de amor donde descubrirás el lado más humano o el más oscuro de Severus,que poco a poco se enamorará de la chica que le hará volver a la vida.
1. Introducción

Tras finalizar la historia he decidido cambiar esta introducción, adaptándola a quienes empiecen a leer este libro, tras la obtención de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (¬¬ prefiero no comentar nada al respecto de la traducción de título) y haberse sorprendido como yo me sorprendí tras leer una traducción latina del libro. A quienes no lo hayan empezado a leer o no lo hayan terminado, les RECOMIENDO que lo lean o lo terminen, pues sigo completamente la línea del libro, por tanto para quiénes no lo hayan leído, se tratan de SPOILERS, que hay una cantidad considerable. Quien avisa no es traidor

La protagonista es Hermione, cuya historia será contada en tercera persona. En un principio esta historia iba a tener un final más cerrado, ni siquiera pensé en que realizaría una segunda parte. La idea inicial era bien distinta a la que he acabado desarrollando, por el simple hecho de que con el paso de las semanas me daba cuenta de que Snape no es lo que Rowling hace ver. Inicialmente para mi Snape iba ser 100 mortífago pero luego cambié de parecer...el resultado es esta historia , en ella he ido introduciendo mis ideas y teorías sobre su vida, acabando él como el segundo protagonista de esta historia.

A lo largo de ella notaréis un cambio en la realización de los capítulos, habrá más protagonismo para Severus Snape, encontrando algunos Flash Back y nuevos personajes (que por cierto esos sí son de mi propiedad); a veces también meteré cosas de Harry, Ron o Ginny y otros.

También destacar que esta historia la comencé hace ya varios meses, fue reeditada por mi tras terminar la lectura de la traducción que conseguí y continuada hasta hace poco. Por tanto muchos de los comentarios son de entonces. Muchos de estos capis están reeditados con un breve comentario al final de la fecha en que lo volví a publicar. Al igual que digo en el Epílogo de esta historia, los REWIERS que me queráis dejar, podéis hacerlo aquí, en mis foros o en la segunda parte de esta historia, Amores Ocultos II: Aprendiendo a matar. Al menos allí será donde os conteste, siempre al final de los capítulos que vaya publicando nuevos en esa historia. A veces suele haber problemas

Eso es todo, aquí comienza esta bonita historia, DISFRUTADLA!!!

Hermione vio irse a Harry con sus tíos, con gran tristeza. Sabía que a su amigo no le iba a ser fácil su estancia allí después de la muerte de Sirius. En realidad había sido todo un mal año para todos. Desde la profesora Umbridge, los desprestigios del Profeta al no creer a Harry ni a Dumbledore...la incursión al Ministerio...demasiadas cosas en un solo año. Para ella también fue especialmente duro. Había descubierto o mejor dicho había aceptado lo que albergaba en su corazón. Lo que no le ponía las cosas fáciles, sabía que las vacaciones en casa de sus padres serían también muy duras. Se alegraba de verlos, pero tener tanto tiempo libre le daba pánico, ahora que admitía por completo lo que sentía: que estaba enamorada locamente de su profesor de Pociones. Ni cómo, ni cúando, ni por qué se enamoró de él, lo sabe ella. Sólo sabe que ha dejado de atraerle, de admirar su inteligencia y odiarlo a su vez por su cinismo...y ahora lo ama, no pudiendo controlar su imaginación, que la sumergía en mil y una fantasías y que al devolverla a la cruda realidad sufría más. Era un amor prohibido y lo peor es que era muy conciente de ello.

Afortunadamente, poco después de empezar el verano recibió una carta de Ron en la que le decía que Bill la recogería para ir a la Madriguera. Eso le alegró, podría estar con él, con Ginny y Harry, así dejaría de pensar tanto.

Podría haber ido sola, pero desde que al fin el Ministerio admitió la cruda realidad, que Voldemort había vuelto, nada era como antes. Todo era peor: los dementores volvieron con él, los mortífagos volvían a estar en activo, excepto los que atraparon en el Ministerio pocas semanas antes, repartían muchos folletos de protección en todas las casas, incluso entre los muggles. Las calles de Londres eran inusualmente neblinosas para ser verano. Los periódicos hablaban de un Elegido para acabar con el Señor Tenebroso, del nuevo ministro de Magia y sus pequeños altercados con Dumbledore, los primeros ataques a inocentes y las primeras muertes...noticias que se habían ido ocultando durante el último año de gobierno de Fudge

La situación, en resumen, no era para ir por su cuenta a la Madriguera porque corría serios peligros. Así que en cuanto recibió la carta de su amigo hizo las maletas, avisando previamente a sus padres, y esperando con ansias el día indicado la llegada de Bill...sin esperar quién sería su acompañante

A algunos kilómetros de allí, un hombre que vivía en un lugar que nadie podría esperarse, el que ocupaba los pensamientos de la chica, estaba estático en su salón, oyendo los ruiditos que producía Petter Pettigrew y observando su nueva "marca", en su mano. Se debió haber vuelto loco...pero es que se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo, para ayudar a Narcisa y callar a Bellatrix. Le pasaba por no tener claro de qué bando estaba...

**Notas de autora: **Quedó escueto pero como no quería borrar la historia sino modificar lo que tenía escrito, algo tenía que poner como introducción. Y también que muchas cosas ya se saben pero en fin lo mejor viene ahora

**Notas de autora (05-04-06): **La verdad es que no recuerdo el día en que empecé a colgar esta historia. He cambiado bastante esta introducción y la he mejorado dentro de lo que cabe, sin desvelar tampoco mucho. Los capítulos están estructurados de esta manera, habrá algunos párrafos que narran la vida de Hermione y otros de Severus Snape, cada uno bien diferenciados por espacios grandes. Igualmente ocurrirá cuando introduzca otras historias de por medio.


	2. Un comienzo complicado

CAPITULO UNO: CONFESIONES 

-Hola Hegmione

-Hola Fleur-saludó Hermione sin entusiasmo. Cogida del brazo de Bill estaba Fleur Delacour, que conocieron en el Torneo de los Tres Magos dos años atrás. Y no era de su simpatía precisamente...

-Hola Hermione, veo que ya estás preparada para irnos

-Si Bill...se te ve bien

-Claro...aunque todo está muy alterado. Vamos, nos espera un coche fuera

Bill ayudó a Hermione con su baúl para cargarlo en el coche del Ministerio. Luego metieron la cesta de viaje de su gato, tras lo cual subieron al coche.

Fue el viaje más insoportable que Hermione había hecho en su vida. Fleur se pasó todo el camino hablando con ella. Tal vez porque era semi-veela (una raza que solía atraer irrazonablemente a los hombres) y muy guapa, pero a Hermione no le caía nada bien la chica. Y más cuando no paró de hablar de ella y de su boda con Bill. El pobre hermano mayor de Ron sólo escuchaba embelesado, y no parecía importarle que fuera interrumpido por ella. La castaña dio gracias cuando el coche se paró frente al camino que dirigía a la Madriguera. En la puerta los esperaba Ron, Ginny y la señora Weasley, que la recibieron calurosamente

-¡Qué alegría volver a verte Hermione!-le dijo la madre de sus amigos

-¿Qué tal llevas el verano?-le preguntó Ginny con una amplia sonrisa

-Muy bien y mejor será estando con vosotros-contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa a Ginny, sabiendo que lo primero era mentira...y algo que la pelirroja captó de inmediato.

-Entonces pasa y nos cuentas-alegó Ron. La ayudaron a subir sus cosas al antiguo cuarto de Percy, el cual seguía sin dirigirles la palabra. Cuando estuvo todo colocado les contó lo que había hecho a Ron y Ginny. En cuanto Ron se fue, llamado por su madre, Ginny se volvió a su amiga con expresión de dureza

-Mione, quiero que seas sincera conmigo. Tú no estás bien-ya hacía tiempo que lo había notado, Hermione estaba algo cambiada, se la veía más triste por alguna razón que desconocía...y que quería saber.

-Sí lo estoy siendo, ya te he dicho que estoy bien-volvió a mentir descaradamente, sabía que su amiga era muy lista y más conociéndola tan bien, para eso era su mejor amiga

-No lo estás siendo, me lo dicen tus ojos. Los tienes hinchados desde que has llegado

Hermione evitó la mirada de la pelirroja. Ginny definitivamente había cambiado mucho, había madurado y no se le escapaba nada. No podría seguir engañándola, necesitaba exteriorizar su dolor. Además se veía a Ginny bastante dolida ante su engaño.

-¿De verás lo deseas saber?

-Hermione eres mi mejor amiga, eres la hermana que nunca tendré...¿tú que crees?-Hermione borró su forzada sonrisa de la cara y la cambió por la que había puesto durante su estancia en casa de sus padres, cuando estaba sola en su habitación. Pensando en él

-Ginny sólo te pido que no se lo digas a nadie. Estoy enamorada...

-¡Vaya! ¿Y por qué esa cara de velatorio?-dijo Ginny, sintiendo menos tensión en su cuerpo al oír esas palabras

-Déjame terminar. Estoy enamorada...del profesor Snape-terminó casi en un susurro

Ginny la miró atónita, una mirada que cambió al escepticismo y luego a la burla

-¡No! Venga ya si yo siempre creí que te gustaba mi hermano Ron

-Y me gusta...pero como amigo-Ginny abrió grotescamente la boca

-No me lo puedo creer...Hermione ¿que es lo que le has visto? Es mayor que tú, feo, es un borde...es...es...un prepotente y siempre se mete contigo y con todo los de Gryffindor. Por amor de dios Hermione ¿qué tiene ese hombre que no tiene mi hermano?

-Tú misma lo has dicho, madurez e inteligencia, algo que por el momento carece tu hermano-Ginny soltó una risotada

-Es verdad, no puedo negarlo, mi hermano sigue siendo un inmaduro. Pero esa no es razón para que te enamores de Snape

-Gin sólo te pido que me entiendas, que comprendas que esto no es fácil para mi. No he podido evitarlo, al corazón no se le puede dominar-replicó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos

-De acuerdo-suspiró Ginny con resignación y tristeza; luego la abrazó-te apoyaré...pero que sepas que siempre pensaré en qué mi hermano y tú hacéis mejor pareja

Hermione se sintió mejor. Comenzaron a hablar de temas sin importancia hasta la hora del almuerzo. Fue Fleur quién subió para anunciarles que ya estaba lista

-Oh...¿integumpo algo?

-No...

-Ah bueno ega paga decigles que la comida está lista

-De acuerdo Fleur dile a mamá que ahora bajamos-repuso Ginny secamente. Hermione esperó a que saliese para preguntar con una risita

-No te llevas bien con ella ¿verdad?

-Verdad Hermione, verdad. No la soporto, es muy pesada, se pasa el día de mimos con mi hermano o hablando por los codos. Mi madre tampoco la soporta. Desde que esa presumida entró por las puertas de la casa diciendo que se iba a casar con Bill no hace más que invitar todas las noches a Tonks para que cene con nosotros, intentando inútilmente que se enamore de ella-la castaña se echó a reír

-¡Ahora a tu madre le gusta Tonks!

-Sí pero mejor para mi, la veo más...aunque ahora está muy cambiada-explicó Ginny cambiando el tono de voz a uno más triste-ya sabes...por lo de Sirius

-¿En serio? Pero si apenas...

-¡Ginny, Hermione!-retumbó una voz en la planta de abajo

-Bajemos antes de que mi madre se quede afónica

Tres días después de su llegada, Harry llegó a la Madriguera en compañía de Dumbledore, de madrugada. Ron y Hermione fueron a despertarlo por la mañana.

-Venga Harry no seas remolón, levántate-el chico se incorporó, se colocó sus gafas y los miró sonriente

-Buenos días-dijo animoso

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones con los muggles?-le preguntó Ron, con cierto recelo. Ya habían hablado, desde que supieron de su inminente llegada, de que intentarían no sacar a relucir el tema de Sirius a menos que él esté dispuesto a hacerlo. Lo que demostraría que estaba recuperado.

-Como siempre aunque el hecho de que pasen de mi es un alivio, lo prefiero así. ¿Y vosotros como estáis?

-Muy bien-alegó Ron

-Yo llevo aquí desde hace tres días...bueno has venido hasta aquí con Dumbledore ¿no?

-Sí aunque no vinimos directamente, antes tuve que "convencer" a un antiguo profesor de Hogwarts para que volviese a la escuela y saliese de su retiro-explicó con cierta ironía

-¿En serio? ¿Y quién va a ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?-preguntó Hermione interesada

-Se llama Horace (N /A: por cierto ¿es así o se llama Horacio?) Slughorn y solía ser el jefe de la casa de Slytherin

-¿Ah si?-dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa. Recordó que Snape era el actual jefe de casa...¿dejaría de serlo si Slughorn volvía a la escuela? Para él debía de ser importante ser jefe de casa y podría sentarle mal...más que no tener ese puesto de trabajo.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara Hermione?-dice Ron sacándola de su ensimismamiento-mis padres lo conocen y creo que sólo es un tipo raro ¿tú que crees Harry? Además no creo que haya alguien peor que Umbridge...

-Yo creo que sí-Ginny acababa de entrar por la puerta y en voz baja añadió- Fleur Delacour es peor que Snape y Umbridge juntos-luego se tapó la boca a modo de disculpa y mirando a Hermione, que le dedicaba una mirada asesina

-¿Fleur? La chica que...

-Sí la que participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿Recuerdas que mi hermano le estaba dando clases particulares...? Bien, pues ahora se va a casar con él-explicó Ginny con desdén. La puerta se abrió de golpe instantes después entrando la aludida con una bandeja humeante

-Hola Hagui, ya estás despiegto. Te taigo el desayuno que te ha hecho la señoga Weasley (N /A: que trabajito cuesta escribir así...)

-Ah gracias. Me alegro de verte-Harry cogió la bandeja que le ofrecía la chica y comenzó a comer las humeantes salchichas

-¿Sabes que mi hegmana tiene ganas de volveg a vegte?

-Tu hermana...

-Sí, la que salvaste dugante el togneo, Gabriela. Os podréis ver el año que viene

-Aja...-Harry ahogó una risita al ver las carantoñas que hacían Hermione y Ginny detrás de Fleur sin que ella se diese cuenta. La joven se marchó volviéndolos a dejar solos

-Me revienta su forma de hablar y la forma de agitar su melena cuando se va a ir o está enfadada-gruñó Ginny-...y también como mi hermano babea por ella

Todos le dirigieron la mirada a Ron, que efectivamente tenía una absoluta expresión de bobo y llevaba un rato mirando la puerta, por donde se había ido Fleur

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ron eres patético-le dijo Ginny haciendo gestos de exasperación-bueno me voy a mi habitación, quiero escribirle una carta a Dean

La chica se marchó y dejó a Harry terminando el desayuno y a Ron y Hermione discutiendo de cómo se veía Ron cuando aparecía Fleur. Cuando terminó su desayuno cortó la discusión de ambos y preguntó por lo que sabían de la Orden del Fénix

-Sólo sabemos de Tonks, que viene a cenar muy a menudo aquí (no me preguntes por qué, tiene que ver con Fleur), pero está muy rara-le explicó rápidamente Hermione como si estuviera contestando a una pregunta de clase

-¿Rara?-ahora sí que no sabían ni Ron, ni Hermione por donde salir. Así que fue Hermione la que se lanzó, no creía a Ron con el suficiente tacto para hacerlo

-Sí...ya sabes...por lo de Sirius

-Ah...-Hermione esperó que su amigo comentase algo más, tan sólo para saber como se encontraba de ánimos, si seguía tan resentido como dos meses atrás y si se podía seguir con esa conversación. Sin embargo Harry soltó como si tal cosa

-Dumbledore me va a dar clases particulares-y a continuación les explicó todo lo que el director de Hogwarts le había contado acerca de la profecía, que estaba destinado a morir en manos del mago tenebroso o de ser él quién lo asesine.

-Entonces...lo que dicen los de El Profeta...no van muy desencaminados-dijo en voz baja Ron.

-No es nada nuevo Harry-la castaña hablaba con un deje de tristeza-era de esperar viendo el interés de Voldemort en matarte, desde que empezó a cobrar más fuerzas

-Según Dumbledore, él conocía parte de la profecía pero no toda. Así es que, desde que volvió a la vida, tenía interés en buscarla. Suerte que no la llegase a escuchar, y espero que jamás lo haga. Si no, su interés en matarme irá en aumento

-Ciertamente. Si Dumbledore te va a dar clases personales eso quiere decir que tienes esperanzas de sobrevivir

Harry no respondió y los tres amigos se quedaron absortos en sus pensamientos. Hermione se sentía asfixiada por la tristeza. Ya debía estar acostumbrándose a que el regreso del mago tenebroso iba a traer consigo. Asesinatos, desapariciones, capturas de mortífagos que resultaban ser tu vecino o un compañero de clase o de trabajo...

Pero para ella era más doloroso. El hombre que amaba en secreto se exponía con frecuencia al peligro por ser un espía de Dumbledore en las filas de los hombres de Voldemort. Podía morir perfectamente en el intento, haciendo una misión o siendo descubierto por Voldemort y asesinado por traidor. Y ahora Harry, uno de sus mejores amigos, destinado a morir o a matar. Por no hablar ya de Ron, Ginny y otros amigos y seres queridos, expuestos continuamente en peligro

El portazo que dio la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Era la señora Weasley que acababa de subir y cerrar la puerta. Llevaba tres sobres en la mano

-Son para vosotros. Las calificaciones del TIMO-le entregó a cada uno la calificación correspondiente. Hermione abrió sus notas y las fue leyendo con nerviosismo. Antes de levantar la vista ya oía los gritos de alegría de sus dos amigos

-¡Genial Harrry! He aprobado todo menos Historia de la Magia y Adivinación, que las he suspendido. Creo que era de esperar...¿y tu Harry?

-Pues igual que tú Ron...pero no creo que pueda ya ser Auror. Sólo he sacado un Aceptable en Pociones

-No te preocupes tío. Yo he sacado lo mismo, al menos no veremos más a ese nariz ganchuda

-¡Ron!-exclamaron a la vez su madre y Hermione, ésta última muy indignada

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, no digo nada más. Cambiemos de tema. Hermione ¿qué has sacado tú?

-Nada del otro mundo...

-¿En serio? Déjame ver-el joven pelirrojo cogió su pergamino-¡fantástico! ¡Has sacado diez extraordinarios!

Hermione fingió estar satisfecha aunque en el fondo le daba exactamente lo mismo. La única nota que le interesaba de todas era Pociones, por supuesto. Lo demás le había dejado de importar igualmente.

Los días pasaban y el comienzo de curso también se acercaba. Llegaron las listas de los libros y con ellas, para Harry, la insignia de capitán de Quidditch. Irían al Callejón Diagon en coches del Ministerios para mayor protección. Tras encontrarse con Hagrid, que sería quien los acompañase y protegiese entraron en el callejón, envueltos en esa espesa neblina, que ya llevaba desde hace demasiado tiempo cubriendo Londres.

Severus se preparó para partir en breve hacia el castillo de Hogwarts. Estaba muy agotado, apenas había dormido nada en toda la noche, esa y muchas otras anteriores desde la visita de Narcisa y Bellatrix. Había ocasiones en las que le costaba saber de qué bando estaba, esa vida que llevaba lo iba a volver loco...aunque bien pensado ya lo debería de estar. Antes de salir a la calle le dijo a Colagusano que estaba al cuidado de la casa. Era estúpido dejarle a ese idiota el cuidado de la casa, apostaría a que se la iba a encontrar igual o peor. Pero debía de tenerlo allí, así estaría controlado y no entorpecería a nadie. Con el miedo que Snape le inspiraba era suficiente para mantenerlo bajo control. Ese inútil era capaz de hacer o decir algo indebido y meterlo en líos, que ya tenía bastantes. La única buena noticia era que Dumbledore le había mandado una nota, hacía poco, anunciándole que sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, algo que lo satisfacía enormemente. Había deseado ese puesto durante mucho tiempo. Pero ahora se preguntaba ¿era eso lo que realmente anhelaba? ¿Y no tendría que ver con la mala noticia que él mismo le había dado?

CONTINUARÁ

**_Notas de autora: _**Antes de quedarme sin internet intentaré tener a punto al menos el segundo capítulo. Sobre este, bueno, no hay demasiado que decir, quienes hayan leído el libro no verán gran novedad. Pero bueno, intentaré ponerlo más interesante en adelante

Saludos a **Honey Beam **que me dejó un rewiers en mi historia Supervisor de tus Sueños. Ya sé, ya sé que nuestra "querida" Rowling jamás emparejará a Hermione con Snape sino con Ron, es que estaba cantado, pero bueno, al menos nos podemos recrear a gusto con este nuevo libro y un montón de posibilidades.

A ver que tal me sale el próximo capítulo

**_Notas de autora ( 12-04-06): _**Hoy es cuando terminé de revisar este capítulo. Posiblemente no se noten los cambios, apenas he añadido algunas frases, nada del otro mundo, pero al menos le he dado algo de más forma al texto.


	3. El pasado es la llave del futuro

CAPITULO DOS: EL PASADO ES LA LLAVE DEL FUTURO

Tras entrar en la tienda de túnicas, Hermione torció la boca en un gesto de asco. La señora Malkins le estaba probando a Draco Malfoy una túnica nueva. Escuchó como se comportaba de forma desagradable con ella

-¡Mira dónde pones el alfiler quieres! Mamá por favor soy ya mayor para hacer mis compras yo sólo, no necesito de tu compañía

-Tu madre tiene sus razones. En la época en la que estamos nadie va sólo por la calle. Y ahora sigamos con lo nuestro- le dijo la señora Malkins. Estaban frente a uno de los espejos, arreglándole a Malfoy su nueva túnica

-No comprendo para nada tu entusiasmo por ir solo...-le dijo su madre, pero en su rostro no estaba el gesto como de asco que ya le vieron en cierta ocasión sino que su gesto era de preocupación.

-Mamá tengo dieciséis años...¡oh vaya!-musitó cuando vio a los tres amigos entrar-si son El Elegido, la sangre sucia y el traidor Weasley

Harry y Ron sacaron sus varitas dispuestos a dejar a Malfoy como lo dejaron antiguos miembros del ED, el grupo que practicaba con ellos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en el tren de vuelta a Londres: hecho una babosa

-¡Un momento no pueden pelear aquí!-exclamó la señora Malkins con el horror pintado en la cara

-Ron, Harry...no lo hagáis, no merece la pena-susurró Hermione angustiada. El primero hizo caso de inmediato y bajó la varita, pero no la guardó. Harry se aseguró de que Malfoy seguía a lo suyo antes de bajarla también.

-Ah...es Harry Potter...el Elegido-dijo la madre de Malfoy, con todo el desprecio que le podía salir de la boca

-Sí el Elegido-Harry dijo con gran hincapié la última palabra y mirando desafiante a Narcisa Malfoy

-No le hables así a mi madre Potter-le advirtió Malfoy metiendo la mano para sacar su varita.

-Déjalo Draco. Recuerda que es el preferido de Dumbledore...pero como sabrás Potter, Dumbledore no estará siempre para protegerte

Harry miró a su alrededor con el mismo desprecio que le miraban a él y comentó desafiante.

-Pues mire usted por donde que ahora mismo Dumbledore no está aquí y estoy dispuesto a seguir mandando más mortífagos a Azkaban. Puedo hacer que se reúna con su marido más pronto de lo que cree

-Yo espero que te reúnas con tu padrino antes de que yo me reúna con mi marido.

-¡Mide tus palabras Potter! ¡Deje mi manga, vieja!-Malfoy apartó con brusquedad su brazo izquierdo para extrañeza de Hermione y sus amigos y para enojo de la dueña

-¡Un poco de respeto, señorito! Si no se va a estar quieto no podré arreglarle la túnica

-Déjelo. Mamá prefiero irme de aquí, no soporto las malas presencias

La señora Malfoy resopló y a regañadientes se llevó a su hijo de allí, para no seguir montando un escándalo mayor. Antes de salir miró con los labios fruncidos de ira y odio a Harry y a sus amigos. La señora Malkins los atendió con el ceño fruncido y muy roja, sin dirigirles la palabra sólo lo justo para ajustarles la túnica, aquí y allá. Salieron de la tienda, cargados con sus túnicas y menos tensos por el encuentro con Malfoy y su madre. Afuera les esperaba Hagrid, que los acompañó para reunirse con los padres de Ron y Ginny, para después entrar en la tienda que ahora habían montado Fred y George.

Snape llegó a Hogsmeade tras aparecerse, cargado con su equipaje. El pueblo estaba bastante solitario, lo estaba desde que se supo del regreso del Señor Tenebroso. El pueblo y todo. Podría haberse aparecido en Hogwarts pero Dumbledore le había dicho que las medidas de seguridad en el castillo eran máximas. Todo volvía a ser como tiempo atrás, un tiempo que a él le dolía. "El pasado es la llave del futuro" había leído una vez, en un libro muggle, pero para él era una gran espina, por los grandes errores que él cometió. Y que para él, a la contra de lo que Dumbledore dice, no han sido esmerados. Por su poca lucidez en su juventud, por su celos enfermizos, por su envidia y lo poco que se valoraba.

Apretó los dientes con rabia y siguió caminando en dirección a la escuela. Tenía que concentrarse en cerrar su mente, en no mostrar debilidad ninguna, en no mostrar a nadie nada de su vida. Nada de sentimentalismos. Llegó a la verja custodiaba por los sendos pilares coronados por las esculturas de cerdos alados. Snape hizo una mueca al ver estos animales. Nunca habían sido de su gusto, conocía animales alados muchos más bellos que aquellos. Mandó un patronus para avisar de su llegada. Al cabo de unos minutos bajó su colega, la profesora McGonagall, para abrirle la puerta y deshacer temporalmente los hechizos que protegían la verja.

-Bienvenido de nuevo Severus

-Gracias-respondió con sequedad

Cruzó la puerta que se cerró mágicamente tras de si. Aquel año podía ser el más duro...claro que no sabía que iba haber más cambios de los esperados, poniendo en riesgo su propia vida.

Entre carcajadas llegaron a la Madriguera. Las chicas subieron a la habitación de Ginny, para hablar en privado, como solían hacer

-¿De verdad Hermione que no te has visto tentada en comprar una poción de amor?-comentó Ginny con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Yo? ¿y para qué?-preguntó Hermione entre risas-¿tan desesperada se me ve?

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! No es eso pero me encantaría ver al profesor Snape bajo el efecto de una de esas pociones-comentó Ginny en voz baja para que los chicos no las oyeran

-Oh venga...y tú con Dean ¿qué? Te va bien ¿no? La verdad es que no me cuentas mucho...-en la cara de Hermione se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa picarona-...con él no creo que te haga falta una poción.

-Sí, me va muy bien...

-Lo dices con muy pocas ganas Gin-la chica bajó la mirada y permaneció en silencio unos instantes, durante los cuales jugó con su pelo. Luego alzó de nuevo la vista, sus ojos eran algo llorosos

-Mione sabes bien a quien amo de verdad. Si salgo con Dean es porque me gusta, para adquirir algo de más experiencia en este terreno y para acercarme a Harry más, sin problemas, poder hablarle...tal y como me dijiste

-Sí pero no estar con un chico tras otro-observó la castaña en desacuerdo.

-¡Ehhh! ¡Qué lo que cuentan mis hermanos no es verdad! Sólo he salido con Michael Corner y ahora con Dean. Son sólo habladurías de Ron, que es un pesado-se defendió la pelirroja.

-Mmmm...-su amiga fingió no estar muy conforme

-¡Venga! ¿vas a creer antes a Ron que a mi? Por cierto...¿dónde os habéis metido mientras estábamos en la tienda de Fred y George y desaparecisteis de repente?

-Ah en el callejón Knockturn, siguiendo a Malfoy-explicó Hermione con el gesto torcido, el que se le ponía al recordar al rubio.

-¿Es raro ver a Malfoy por allí?-dijo con desdén la pelirroja

-Es raro verlo sin su madre. Fue a la tienda de Borkins, ha pedirle que le arreglara algo, algo muy importante que no quería que lo supiese ni su propia madre-explicó Hermione-Estábamos bajo la capa invisible, a cierta distancia de la entrada de la tienda, oyendo con las orejas extensibles. Después intenté averiguar algo pero no resultó.

-¿Qué crees que puede estar tramando?¡Qué tontería, nada bueno, de eso estamos seguras!

-No tengo ni idea, pero tienes razón, nada bueno. A Harry se le ocurrió de que pueda ser un mortífago y esté trabajando para quién tú sabes para vengarse por lo de su padre

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Ese Harry tiene cada cosa. ¿Malfoy un mortífago? ¡Pero si apenas tiene dieciséis años! ¡es absurdo!-rió a carcajadas Ginny

-Eso le dije, que es muy joven para que sea un mortífago. Tal vez no esté tramando nada raro-comentó Hermione pensativa

-No te comas el tarro, no merece la pena

-¿Cómo estás amigo mío?¿has pasado buen verano?

-Si no contamos con-lo-que-usted-sabe, bastante bien

Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape se encontraban en el despacho del primero, poco después de la llegada del último. Snape pudo apreciar asqueado el estado deplorable en el que se hallaba la mano de su mentor. Podría haber ido peor si no llega a ser por su actuación a tiempo, cuando llegó a su casa destrozado, después de su cruzada, en el búsqueda del anillo que ahora portaba.

Dumbledore le ofreció el té que acababa de preparar, se sentó frente a él y siguió hablando:

-Entonces no tan bien como dices...aunque hay que ser optimista y pensar que podría haber sido peor de lo que al final ha sido-Snape se mordió el labio, pensando que la situación no era tan simple como la pintaba. La verdad era que Dumbledore estaba aparentemente tranquilo, a pesar de que todo eso tenía que ver con ellos dos, especialmente con él. Desde luego se notaba la diferencia de madurez entre ambos, en la forma de tomarse las cosas.

-Lo siento-Dumbledore lo miró unos instantes, sin extrañeza. Era con la única persona con la que se permitía ser un poquito más...Severus y decir palabras como aquellas.

-No tienes que disculparte, Severus. Eres un buen hombre y no te quedaba más salida que la de hacer la promesa. No te preocupes, ya he encontrado la mejor solución.

-¿De verás la tienes?

-Nunca olvides, que todo tiene solución menos la muerte

Dijo aquellas palabras en un tono de voz extraño, lo que hizo que Snape enarcara una ceja.

Y por fin llegó el ansiado día en que tenían que volver a Hogwarts en el expreso. Hermione despertó temprano aquella mañana, no por los ruidos que hacían abajo sino por los nervios. Volvería a verle, lo que ahondaría más todavía en sus heridas: volvería a verle, a oírle, a oler su esencia...y ser puesta en evidencia por él. Era lo que más detestaba de él, que le encantaba poner en evidencia a ella y a cualquier Griffindor. Pero no se quejaba, era su profesor y tenía que respetarlo. Sencillamente hacía lo mejor posible su trabajo para que pudiese tener las menos razones posibles para meterse con ella.

-¿Y Harry?-preguntó Hermione a Ron cuando entraban al tren y notar que su amigo no iba con ellos

-No tengo ni idea, pero ya vendrá, el tren está a punto de partir Hermione. Debemos reunirnos con los demás prefectos ¿recuerdas?

Hermione y Ron fueron al vagón y compartimento correspondiente. Allí le recordaron todo lo que tenían que hacer durante el curso y les dan a cada uno por separado la contraseña de su casa.

-¿Eh...te has dado cuenta, Hermione? ¡Malfoy ya no es prefecto!-comentó Ron a la salida, bastante excitado

-Sí, ya me di cuenta ¿por qué será?-dijo pero no comentaron más. Habían llegado a su habitual compartimento, el de siempre, donde estaban Harry, Neville y Luna. Hermione vio a Ginny con Dean, cogidos de la mano y hablando embelesados en un compartimento donde había otros tres Griffindor. "Me pregunto si Ginny pensará en Harry mientras está con Dean e imagina que es con él con quien hablar y no con Harry"se preguntó mientras se sentaba con el resto.

-¿Cómo os ha ido?-les preguntó Harry al cruzar Ron la puerta y cerrarla

-Bien, bien...¿sabes qué Malfoy ya no es prefecto?-comentó el pelirrojo como si los Chuddley Cannon hubieran ganado un partido

-¿No? ¡Qué extraño!

-Supongo que le gustaba más ser de la Patrulla Inquisidora y hacer todo lo que le venía en gana. Ahora lo de prefecto le parecerá una chorrada

Harry abrió la boca para discutir el tema pero una chica abrió la puerta del compartimento haciendo que todos guardasen silencio. Tendría unos doce o trece años, llevaba dos notas en la mano y estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-Traigo una nota para Neville Longbottom y para Harry Potter-se puso más roja aún-de parte de Horace Slughorn

La chica se marchó mientras ambos chicos leían la nota. Neville ponía mala cara, como si se tratase de un castigo y Harry torcía la boca

-Es una invitación a su compartimento, para que vayamos a comer allí con él

-¿Vais a ir?

-Yo no quiero ir solo...-musitó Neville

Tras una breve discusión de si ir o no ir a esa reunión, finalmente Harry y Neville acuden a la reunión. Momentos después apareció la señora con el carrito de la comida. Ron compró una buena cantidad de comida, al igual que Luna, mientras que Hermione compró apenas unas empanadas y ranas de chocolate.

-¿Tan sólo eso?-le preguntó Ron preocupado, observando todo lo que había comprado su amiga-Hermione después no comeremos hasta la hora de la cena, dentro de algunas horas

-Ya lo sé Ron, pero es que no tengo hambre. Voy a comer todo esto por echarme algo al estómago

Ron asintió porque ahora estaba masticando una empanada y siguió concentrado en comer. Luna comía y a la vez seguía leyendo su revista de misterios, El Quisquilloso (N/ A: ¿era así?) así que Hermione mordisqueó una rana de chocolate, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, observando además la niebla del exterior, que cubría lo que habitualmente eran verdes campos y praderas. A veces se disipaba y dejaba ver el sol, otras se oscurecía todo aún más.

¿Cómo iba a tener hambre si en pocas horas lo volvería a ver? Los nervios parecían habérsele concentrado en el estómago y no podía comer nada a menos que quisiese que le cayese mal. Se preguntaba si estaba bien, si había pasado buen verano... "claro que no, en teoría es un mortífago, no debe de haber llevado un buen verano". Ron observaba a su amiga sin que esta se diese cuenta. Estaba preocupado porque estaba un poco extraña desde que había vuelto a verla y su hermana Ginny no era de gran ayuda. Cada vez que le preguntaba si sabía algo al respecto le contestaba de malos modos que no era algo de su incumbencia.

Al caer el día el expreso llegó a Hogsmeade. Los alumnos empezaron a cambiarse y a ponerse las túnicas. Ya iban saliendo cuando se dieron cuenta de que no habían vuelto a ver a Harry desde que se fue al compartimento de Slughorn.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-preguntó Ron que ya tenía un pie fuera. Neville llegó corriendo por el pasillo y patinó al frenar ante ellos

-Chi...chicos creo que Harry está en el compartimento donde estaba Malfoy

-¿Qué te lo hace creer?

-Pues venía tras de mi y de ese Zabini, que entró en ese compartimento. Justo en ese momento Harry desapareció bajo la capa invisible, me parece.

Ron y Hermione se miraron con complicidad. No hicieron falta palabras para saber lo que su amigo estaba planeando.

-Voy a buscarle-dijo Ron, sin saber que ya alguien lo estaba ayudando...

**_Notas de autora: _**Ya que, como siempre me ocurre, me quedo sin internet y no volveré a poner hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, quería dejar listo este capitulo. Sigo el hilo de la historia de Rowling pero con gran variaciones, como las que van a haber a continuación, para que tampoco se haga demasiado monótono para quienes ya hayan leído el libro. Tengo intención de meter otra novedad, que ya había incluido en la otra versión de la historia, aunque ya me lo pensaré

**Tercy –S-Scloe**: espero que te guste mi historia y el sexto libro, lo recomiendo a quienes no hayan tenido la suerte de leerlo. Excepto algunas cosillas que no me han hecho gracia (como lo de Snape que espero que al final tenga una buena explicación) por lo demás es muy bueno, bastante mejor que el quinto. Supongo que en cuanto haya más gente que haya leído el libro, leerá este fic

**_Notas de autora (12-04-06): _**La verdad es que me está cundiendo xD. Se me ocurrió que a lo mejor podría rescribir este capítulo y el anterior por completo, para mejorarlo. Pero veo mejor dejarlo así y añadirle algunas cosillas. La única novedad es la conversación entre Dumbledore y Snape, sobre lo de la promesa, completamente inédita y que decidí hacer tras tener más claro todo. Realmente completa más la historia


	4. El misterioso nuevo alumno

CAPITULO TRES: EL MISTERIOSO NUEVO ALUMNO 

-¡No Ron! Ya entro yo-le dijo Hermione cogiendole del brazo. No es que no se fiara de Ron, pero es tan impulsivo con sus acciones que podría tener problemas, sobre todo con su puesto como prefecto, que podría perderlo. Además tenía fija la imagen en su cabeza de la reacción de Ron y Harry en el callejón Diagon, en la tienda de túnicas...intuía quién podía estar tras la "desaparición" de Harry

Se adentró en el tren y sintió un gran temor. Jamás había estado allí con el tren completamente vacío. El silencio se hacía espeso, no corría ni una mosca "venga Hermione, no seas cobarde, que te pasas más de la mitad del año conviviendo con fantasmas, ¿te vas a asustar ahora?". Continuó avanzando a paso lento, intentando reconocer el compartimento de Malfoy. Poco después oyó una voz femenina, muy familiar, pidiendo auxilio

-¡Ayudadme por favor! ¡Me va a violar!

-No grites zorra, no te va a oír nadie, todos se han ido-esa voz era la de Draco Malfoy pero ¿y Harry? Hermione no se lo pensó mucho y corrió rápidamente hacia el siguiente vagón de donde parecían provenir las voces. Tan rápido lo hizo y tan inesperado fue que cuando abrió de golpe la puerta con un inaudible alohomora Malfoy la observó con ojos desorbitados, más pálido de lo normal (lo que ya es un logro) y los labios entreabiertos. Estaba en el suelo, sobre Ginny, con las manos en sus muslos y a punto de violarla. Ginny lloraba en silencio (aunque en ese momento la miraba sorprendida también), con las manos crispadas en la túnica de Malfoy, a la altura de su pecho, como si momentos antes hubiera estado forcejeando con él. Harry estaba tras ellos, petrificado con un hechizo, presenciando todo. A pesar de estar paralizado su rostro reflejaba odio, repugnancia, impotencia...

Hermione por su parte, en esos segundos de estupefacción, mostraba una ira muy grande, casi impropia de ella. Tenía una mirada asesina que si matase con ella... Malfoy pasó a continuación al miedo cuando vio que levantaba la varita y gritaba

-¡¡EXPELLIARMUS!-Malfoy saltó por el aire estampándose con el ventanal que daba al exterior, con gran estrépito. Su varita quedó a los pies de la exaltada castaña, la cual, sin piedad prosiguió-¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!-el baúl del propio Malfoy voló por el aire hasta dejarlo caer sobre su dueño, golpeándole la cabeza

-¡Argh! ¡Maldita sangre sucia!

-¡Repítelo y soy capaz de poner en práctica lo que suele hacer tu padre y los mismos ratas que él! ¡Eres un cobarde, un maldito!-Hermione se acercó peligrosamente a él, haciéndole pensar a sus amigos que lo iba a matar con sus propias manos. Pero no, desencanta a Harry para que vuelva a moverse. Craso error. El moreno se acercó a Malfoy, que se incorporaba en ese momento, y le asestó un buen puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Harry tranquilo, es una locura que sigas! Pueden castigarte y apenas sí estamos a principios de curso...

-Hazle caso a tu amiga sangre sucia, Potter-dijo Malfoy con desprecio mientras la nariz le chorreaba sangre. Harry levantó el puño con intención de dejarle peor la cara pero Hermione le cogió el brazo

-Ya ha tenido suficiente. Ahora preocúpate por Ginny. Salid antes de que el tren se ponga...

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-el maquinista estaba en la entrada del compartimento, examinándolos uno a uno y evaluando lo que estaba sucediendo. Ginny se había incorporado mientas observaba como Malfoy estaba sentado contra la pared con el rostro cubierto de sangre y rodeado por Hermione y Harry. Los jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos pues esperaban que éste se estuviese preparando para irse

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Claro, teníais que empezar el curso llamando la atención, ¿verdad Potter? Propio de usted. Señor Malfoy, debería cuidarse de su actos. Quiero que sepa que ni a su padre se le ocurrió hacer semejante barbaridad en esta escuela . A este paso no llegara a ninguna parte y me temo que puede pasar un tiempo expulsado

Era la hora de la cena de comienzo de curso y Harry, Hermione y Draco Malfoy estaban en el despacho de Snape en esos momentos en que se estaba haciendo la elección de casa de los nuevos alumnos de primero. Harry miraba furioso a Malfoy primero y luego a Snape que se había dirigido a él con su característica sonrisa de triunfo y luego con casi lástima a Malfoy. Ginny sólo entró para dar parte de la atrocidad que estaba a punto de cometer Malfoy enseñando las señales del forcejeo y de las muestras de brutalidad del joven Slytherin. Sus amigos creyeron que Snape apoyaría a su alumno favorito pero para sorpresa de todos, la creyó. Por lo tanto a Malfoy no le quedó otra que confesar.

-De quien no me esperaba nada parecido era de usted, señorita Granger-Hermione era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, no podía, estaba avergonzada-una chica con un expediente limpio y excelente, nunca se ha metido en líos, ni se ha peleado con nadie-Hermione sentía que se hundía cada vez. Habría deseado que hubiera sido McGonagall la que le hubiese echado esa bronca. No le hacía gracia recibir una bronca siendo la excelente alumna que era. Pero la hubiese soportado mejor que escuchándolo de los labios más deseados por ella

-Lo siento-es lo único que la joven pudo decir, con la vista fija en sus zapatos, incapaz de levantarla y fijarla en los profundos ojos negros que le observaban inquisitivos

-No sabía que se dejaba llevar con facilidad por sus sentimientos hasta el punto de perder el control y golpear a un compañero con un baúl mediante un hechizo. Creo que comprenderás que tenga que castigarte por esa agresión aunque será la profesora McGonagall quien lo decida, si expulsarte o castigarte-Hermione no pudo menos que asentir pues le temblaba el cuerpo incontrolablemente. Levantó al fin la mirada a tiempo de ver como Harry abría la boca para rebatir la decisión del profesor de Pociones. Estaba a punto de indicarle con un gesto que no lo hiciera cuando la profesora Sprout golpeó la puerta y asomó su cabeza

-¿Severus? El director me ha pedido que le avise para que suba de inmediato al Gran Salón para hacer el anuncio

-De acuerdo. Entonces creo conveniente que subamos todos

Los dos profesores iban a unos siete metros por delante de los dos amigos. Muy por detrás iba Malfoy, cabizbajo y maldiciendo entre dientes.

-No es justo que nos hayan castigado por darle su merecido a Malfoy e impedir una desgracia

-Harry es el merecido castigo por agredir a una persona. Deberíamos haber ido directamente a un profesor o a Hagrid que estaba encargándose de los de primero

-Dense prisa-les apremió Snape con su habitual sequedad

Entraron al Gran Comedor lo más discreta y silenciosamente posible pues todo el comedor estaba pendiente de Dumbledore, que estaba dando su habitual discurso después de la cena. Harry y Hermione se sentaron en unos asientos que les había guardado Ron, que los miró pero no dijo, ni preguntó nada. Hermione buscó a Ginny con la mirada. Estaba sentada con Dean, el cual la tenía abrazada. Éste, desvió su mirada de Dumbledore y observó con mala cara cómo se sentaba Malfoy en su mesa. La castaña estaba segura que si no estuvieran vigilados por tantos profesores y por el propio Dumbledore su compañero de Gryffindor se habría lanzado a matar a Malfoy con sus propias manos

-Después de recordaros a los que lleváis más tiempo aquí las normas de las escuelas y hacérselas saber a los nuevos alumnos, quisiera presentaros al nuevo profesor de esta escuela

Hermione paseó la mirada por toda su mesa y sus ojos se posaron sobre un chico que le hizo que el corazón se le acelerase. Debía ser nuevo pero su parecido físico era tremendo, ¡no, no podía ser!

-Quiero presentaros al profesor Horace Slughorn, el nuevo profesor de Pociones

Hermione estuvo a pique de soltar en voz alta "¿¡quéee?". Miró a su alrededor y comprobó como sus dos amigos estaban tan sorprendidos como ella. Sin embargo aún quedaban más sorpresas

-Por otro lado, será el profesor Snape quién imparta las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

-No puede ser...-susurró Hermione. Para su desagradable sorpresa, sus dos amigos dijeron

-Entonces el año que viene no vuelve. El puesto está maldito-comenzó Harry

-Cierto, todos se han acabado yendo, él al final de curso también se ira. Ojalá que sea echo fiambre-aquellas palabras de Ron colmaron la paciencia de Hermione, que estaba flaqueando desde que Malfoy intentó violar a Ginny

-Vosotros dos sois idiotas

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?¿Lo vas a defender ahora por habernos...?

-¡Es nuestro profesor deberíais tenerle respeto!-Hermione no pudo continuar con la discusión pues Dumbledore pedía silencio. La noticia de que Snape había conseguido su ansiado puesto había creado gran expectación entre el alumnado que conocía perfectamente los deseos del profesor. El director terminó su discurso y dando las buenas noches envió a sus alumnos a la cama

-Por cierto Harry ¿nos vas a contar por qué diablos te fuiste tras Malfoy?

-Ah eso

Hermione quiso mostrarse muy enojada con ellos pero acabó escuchando la conversación. Según su amigo, Malfoy parecía no tener intenciones de continuar sus estudios el próximo curso, que tendría cosas mejores que hacer y que a Voldemort no le interesaba la preparación que tuviera.

-¿Qué os decía? Malfoy es un mortífago

-Oh vamos Harry, ¿no dices que estaba con Pansy? Eso lo ha dicho para vacilar

-Eso es cierto. Conociendo a Malfoy sería raro que no se pavonease delante de sus amigos y de Pansy

-Hablando de Malfoy ¿me podéis decir que ocurrió dentro de los vagones? Cuando entró Hermione y todo eso

-Ah bueno, es que tras irse todos del compartimento, Malfoy se quedó y me descubrió. Me petrificó y estuvo a punto de darme un buen golpe cuando apareció Ginny. Parece que se quedó muy rezagada tras salir de la reunión con Slughorn y vio salir a todo el mundo del compartimento menos a Malfoy.

-¿Y entonces?-preguntó ansioso Ron. Harry y Hermione se miraron unos instantes preguntándose sin mediar palabra si se lo decían o no. Si le contaban que Malfoy estuvo a punto de violarla iba a ser el siguiente en ser expulsado. Suerte de que llegaban a la sala común y Hermione vio de nuevo a ese chico. Con la noticia de los cambios en el profesorado se había olvidado de él

-Ron, ¿quién es ese chico?-le preguntó señalándole con la cabeza

-Ah, se llama Jonathan Walker, es un nuevo Gryffindor. ¿No os recuerda a alguien? Todo el mundo lo comentó cuando lo vio sentarse en la banqueta y colocarse el sombrero seleccionador

-Ahora que lo dices...¡se parece al profesor Snape-exclamó Harry observando al joven fijamente-¿no podría ser hijo suyo?

-No digas bobadas Harry además ¿no se llama Walker? Es imposible que sea hijo suyo. Puede ser un sobrino o algo-Hermione controló su nerviosismo. Lo único que le faltaba además era que el profesor estuviera casado y con un hijo para que le terminara de rematar la faena. Finalmente subieron a las habitaciones, despidiéndose los tres amigos en las escaleras. Hermione, antes de subir, comprobó si Ginny estaba en la sala común. Necesitaba hablar con ella

Estaba de mal humor. Cada año ese Potter lo sorprendía con algo nuevo y desesperante. Clavadito a su padre. Ese año, no tuvo otra cosa que intercambiar algunos golpes con Malfoy. Esa era otra. El alumno más brillante de Slytherin, el hijo de Narcisa, no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que intentar violar a Ginny Weasley en el tren. Y por si no fuera suficiente con tres personas en escena, contando a la víctima, llega otra excelente alumna, Hermione Granger y en un ataque de ira casi deja sin cabeza a Malfoy. Ha sido la sorpresa más grande que se ha llevado esa noche. Una chica, de sangre muggle, la más inteligente de su curso, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y agrediendo a un alumno. Inaudito. Desde luego, el que haya vuelto "oficialmente" Voldemort debe haber afectado a todos. Snape dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos. Le dolía la cabeza, habían sido demasiadas cosas en apenas tres horas. Había tenido que escuchar decepcionado como la joven Weasley contaba la "hazaña" de Malfoy y no tener más remedio que anunciarle al chico que estaba expulsado. En otra situación se lo habría evitado y sólo lo habría castigado, pero entre la furia que sentía al comprobar que la mezquindad de Malfoy no tenía límites y que era peor que un mortífago y que lo que estuvo a punto de hacer era algo muy grave, no le quedó más remedio que castigarle. Sabía que, ante la situación actual, alguien más además de Narcisa pondría el grito en el cielo. Ya se encargaría de Potter y de la señorita Granger. Era increíble que acabase de empezar y ya tuviese que castigar a tres alumnos. Sin embargo no era lo único que le traía de cabeza. Aquella noche se había unido un problema más. Si ese año no se volvía loco es porque tiene una paciencia y una calma que ya quisieran tener otros profesores. Si salen de esa, le pedirá a Dumbledore un aumento de sueldo. Por ahora se tendrá que conformar con su puesto como profesor de DCAO

CONTINUARÁ 

**_Notas de autora: _**Aquí están los cambios que dije que haría en la historia. Quería ponerlo interesante y qué mejor manera que Malfoy intentando violar a Ginny, porque había ido a ayudar al pobre Harry y que aparezca Hermione poniéndose hecha una furia ¿no? Ya veréis quien será el próximo en tener ganas de asesinar a Malfoy. Luego el nuevo alumno, al que le dedico el titulo del capítulo. Quienes hayan leído la antigua versión de esta historia (la que empecé a escribir antes de que me leyera la traducción del sexto libro) sabrá por donde van los tiros. A los demás, creo que pueden hacerse una idea pero vaya. Va a estar claro que muchas situaciones serán alrededor de este Jonathan. Por lo demás, sigo añadiendo pequeños párrafos sobre Snape, para que las cosas sean más distintas. Es duro ver como dos buenos alumnos, apenas unas horas después de llegar sean castigados. Y menos se lo esperaba de Malfoy. No es tan santo como parece

**Laufensil: **Vi hace tiempo tu rr pero es que no tengo internet para poner la historia al día a menudo. Si lo hago es desde casa de una amiga o familiar. Comprobarás que finalmente me decidí por seguir tu consejo e incluir algunas cosas que iba a meter en la antigua versión de esta historia. Estaba entre hacerlo o no, pero al ver tu rr lo hice. Me alegra que hayas leído el libro. Visto así muchas habrán puesto el grito en el cielo al igual que nosotras. Pero como ya digo antes, el libro le da muchas vueltas al quinto. Ahora a esperar a que se estrene la cuarta película, que pinta mejor que las otras.

Nos vemos en el cuarto capítulo. Menos mal que Malfoy será expulsado porque si no Ron lo iba a colgar de la Torre de Astrología

**_Notas de autora (12-04-06): _**No he querido cambiar gran cosa de este capítulo, apenas dos frases mejor expresadas. Realmente me gusta como me quedó este capi, la verdad :-).


	5. Capitulo cuatro:castigo ¿indeseado?

CAPITULO CUATRO: CASTIGO ¿INDESEADO?

-Subamos a las habitaciones, por favor ¿si?

-De acuerdo

Las dos amigas subieron a las habitaciones, concretamente en la de la más joven, que estaba vacía. Hermione se sienta en la cama y Ginny se queda frente a ella observándola. Sabía de lo que iban a hablar. No era para menos, ahora eran la comidilla de todo Hogwarts, todos los alumnos de cualquier casa giraban la cabeza allá donde pasase ella, Hermione, Harry o Malfoy. Y eso que solo habían pasado apenas unas horas.

-Ginny cada día me sorprendes más. ¿Me vas a explicar por qué seguiste a Harry al compartimento...?

-Si lo sabes, Harry me gusta mucho y noté que algo iba mal cuando salieron todos los Slytherin del vagón donde estaba Malfoy y que éste no había salido para nada. Apenas me había parado delante de la puerta del compartimento cuando oí un golpe seco, cuando golpeas a alguien en la cara. Al golpe lo siguió una carcajada que identifiqué como la de Malfoy así que pensé que lo mejor era entrar. Al abrir la puerta me encontré a Harry tirado en el suelo, paralizado y a Malfoy arrodillado a su lado.

-Y entonces Malfoy intentó atacarte a ti

-Más o menos. Le dije que dejara en paz a Harry y me dijo que no me metiera en donde no me llamaban si no quería tener problemas. Parece que se lo pensó mejor, y viendo que Harry no iba a hacerle nada decidió ir a por mi. Me abofeteó, me lanzó al suelo y se colocó encima de mi. Había empezado a besarme cuando poco después llegaste tú. Ahora debes explicarme tú...¿qué se te pasó por la cabeza para que te lanzases a matar a Malfoy? ¡Nunca te había visto tan furiosa!

-Ya lo sé, sé que no suelo perder tanto el control. Es que en el momento en que entré en el compartimento y vi la situación, no pude pensar en otra cosa que en matar a Malfoy. ¡Es que es un...!

-¡Venga no te alteres más! Ya va a recibir su merecido y casi seguro que no le veremos la cara durante mucho tiempo

-¿Chicas estáis aquí?-Harry asomaba la cabeza por la puerta

-Sí Harry ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione un poco sobresaltada temiendo que las haya oído

-La profesora McGonagall me ha pedido que os avise de que mañana debemos ir a su despacho a primera hora de la mañana, antes del desayuno

-Gracias Harry, buenas noches-el chico se despidió con la mano y se marchó

-¿Crees que la profesora McGonagall será muy severa con vosotros?

-No lo creo Ginny, lo hicimos por una buena causa, para que ese cabrón no te violara. Además McGonagall sabe que Harry y yo no vamos por ahí pegando a la gente por gusto. Por cierto, me voy ya que si no, no me podré levantar mañana a tiempo. ¡Buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches!

Hermione bajó las escaleras volviendo a pensar en la bronca que se había ganado por parte del profesor de pociones (ahora de Defensa). "¡Qué rabia!¡cómo si no hubiera profesores en esta escuela! Tuvo que ser él!" Durmió muy intranquila y mal por lo que se caía de sueño cuando iba de camino al despacho de McGonagall en compañía de Harry.

-Pasad-dijo con voz imponente la profesora cuando Harry llamó a la puerta. Los dos jóvenes entraron y se sentaron en los asientos que la profesora había preparado previamente. McGonagall los observaba fijamente y con severidad.

-El profesor Snape me puso al tanto de lo ocurrido ayer en el tren. Por supuesto, como todo en esta escuela los rumores vuelan y ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido

-Entonces no tendremos que explicarle nada ¿no?-preguntó Harry tranquilo

-No y siento mucho anunciarles que a pesar de que lo hicieron para evitar una desgracia no me queda más remedio que castigarles-ninguno de los dos dijeron nada, estaban conformes. Hermione estaba tensa, esperando las palabras reprochadoras de la jefa de su casa, al igual que había hecho Snape. A pesar de que horas antes había deseado que esa mujer le echara la bronca en vez de Snape, en ese instante, en el que la tenía delante, deseaba lo contrario.

-Señorita Granger-McGonagall pronunció su nombre con frialdad, sin mirarla a los ojos, que a pesar de estar fijos en los papeles que tenía delante se podía notar la decepción reflejados en ellos. Hermione se derrumbó. Definitivamente era peor que una bronca

-Sí profesora

-Cumplirás un castigo con el profesor Snape, una vez a la semana, durante un mes. Tendrás que hablar con él en una de sus clases para que te confirme el día y la hora. Después te entregaré tu horario, tras el desayuno. No tengo nada más que decirle, se puede marchar

-Muy bien profesora-es lo que pudo decir Hermione antes de salir. Harry esperaba el veredicto impasible. Le hubiera gustado saber que castigo iba a recibir su amigo, sin pensar en el suyo propio. Sólo cuando entró en el comedor y vio aquellos cabellos negros.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí señorita Granger

Ya sabía a lo que venía la joven. McGonagall ya le había dicho que la chica iba a cumplir el castigo con él mientras que Potter lo haría con la profesora de Transformación. Faltaba veinte minutos para que diera comienzo la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los de sexto curso y tenía la lección casi lista

-Profesor venía por lo de...

-Sí, sí ya sé-respondió el profesor con frialdad, con apatía. Se sentía agotado y sólo acababan de comenzar las clases. Llevar una doble vida era demasiado duro para él, le cansaba demasiado. Mejor dicho, en esos momentos llevaba una triple vida, aunque la vida como profesor se podía tomar como una parte de una y otra. Por no hablar de "otra vida" que le acababan de "regalar"-cumplirás tu castigo los sábado por la tarde en mi despacho, una hora después de la hora del almuerzo. Todo durante un mes.

-Muy bien profesor-dijo Hermione con un asentimiento de cabeza

-Bien, puede esperar fuera en el pasillo mientras termino de preparar la clase. La chica obedeció de inmediato y se reunió con sus amigos que volvían de tener la primera hora libre.

Severus Snape terminó de preparar la clase, aquel día practicarían los hechizos no verbales. Hizo pasar a los alumnos. Como ocurría siempre Gryffindor compartía clase con Slytherin. Suerte que el señor Malfoy había sido expulsado esa misma mañana porque conocía muy bien a Potter y compañía para saber que hubieran continuado con lo que no terminaron el día anterior.

El profesor comenzó su discurso sobre las Artes Oscuras y su defensa...

Hermione apenas probó bocado, estaba muy nerviosa. Harry por su parte estaba feliz, porque aquel día no cumpliría su castigo. Era su primer día de clases particulares con Dumbledore. Ella en cambio tendría que pasar una tarde entera con la persona que quería evitar a toda costa aquel año.

-Anímate Hermione ¿qué te pasa?

-Pues que le va a pasar Ron ¿tú no estarías igual si cumplieras castigo con Snape?-le espetó Ginny con malhumor, malhumor que se le pasó cuando llegó Dean y se sentó a su lado. La castaña se sorprendió ante el semblante de Harry, que cambió de felicidad a recelo. Parecía que no le gustase la presencia de Dean...

-Bueno chicos-dijo el moreno levantándose-me tengo que ir ya. Nos vemos

Ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos se fue al despacho del director mientras que Hermione también recogía sus cosas para irse al despacho de Snape

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Harry?-le preguntó Ginny, como quien no quiere la cosa pero su amiga sabía que la pregunta estaba cargada de mucha intención.

-No tengo ni idea Ginny, supongo que será por las clases. Me tengo que ir...

-¡Mucha suerte! Y...¡ten cuidado!-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Tranquila lo tendré-"supongo que me lo dice porque sabe que a veces me dejo llevar demasiado por mis sentimientos" pensó mientras iba bajando las escaleras que dirigían a las mazmorras. Tendría que controlarse si no quería tener más problemas de los que tenía ya.

La joven Gryffindor se encontró frente a la puerta del despacho antes de lo que hubiera deseado. Respiró hondo y tocó una vez (y con fuerza) en la puerta.

-Pase-le dijo la voz melodiosa del profesor. Hermione se quedó de una pieza al ver allí a Jonathan, el joven de once años que se parecía al hombre que se sentaba frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio. ¿Qué hacía allí?

-Creo señor Walker que ha entendido todo lo que le he dicho. Como puede comprobar, en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado. Además estoy seguro de que sus amigos lo están esperando

-Sí...profesor-Hermione notó que había algo raro en el ambiente, tensión...¿tensión?

-Señorita Granger ¿a qué espera para tomar asiento?-"está más antipático que de costumbre, está claro que ese chico significa algo en su vida ¿o son mis imaginaciones?"

-S-sí señor-dijo pero ya estaba sentada. "¡Uf no puede ser, ya estoy nerviosa!". El profesor no se dio cuenta de nada, buscaba algo en su oscuro despacho, de espaldas, lo que puso más nerviosa a la chica. Tenía que disimular de alguna forma así que decidió hacer como que buscaba algo en su mochila. La pluma o el libro de Defensa de aquel año por ejemplo (N/ A: no recuerdo el nombre ni tengo ganas tengo de ir a buscarlo ahora).

-¡Ejem!-carraspeó Snape para que Hermione dejara de hurgar inútilmente en su mochila y le mirase-me gustaría que fuera a los almacenes a buscar unos ingredientes para una poción que voy a preparar-"¿una poción?"-necesita un tiempo de preparación y tengo que empezar a elaborarla ahora mismo. Hoy me ayudará con ella. Aquí tiene la lista de lo que me debe traer-Hermione cogió el trozo de pergamino, temblorosa, y a continuación salió del despacho leyendo los ingredientes. Por lo que estaba leyendo se trataba más de un mejunje que de una poción, el de tentáculos de murtlap. Mientras iba al almacén del aula de Pociones se preguntaba a quién le haría esa poción. ¿A aquél chico? "no qué va, no parecía que tuviese problemas, y mucho menos que estuviese herido"

Cogió todo lo necesario para la poción, lo guardó todo en una bolsa y volvió. La verdad que el castigo...¿realmente se podía llamar castigo a ayudar a hacer una poción? ¿iba a ser eso peor que un castigo? Porque hacer una poción con el profesor significaba más contacto visual del que quisiera...significaba tener cerca el cuerpo que más deseaba

El profesor esperaba pacientemente de pie y apoyado en su escritorio. Ya había preparado, en una habitación anexa, el caldero para comenzar la poción. No es que fuera un castigo, ayudar a hacer una poción, pero la iba a tener todas las semanas allí, durante un mes y durante varias horas. No estaba tan creativo aquel año como para buscarse buenos castigos para cada ocasión. Hacer copias... no iba a ponerla a hacer eso, la señorita Granger no tenía ya once años. Y por ahora no necesitaba hacer arreglos en el despacho...además le corría más prisas hacer ese mejunje. Era muy urgente y requería tiempo para elaborarlo. Y con ayuda de una alumna como ella, que aunque le diera rabia admitirlo, era la mejor realizando pociones de su promoción. Al cabo de diez minutos Hermione estaba de vuelta con los ingredientes.

-Muy bien, comencemos

Para el profesor, sencillamente era un trabajo en equipo. Para Hermione era su perdición, sobretodo cuando su imaginación comenzó a desbordarse...

CONTINUARÁ 

**_Notas de autora: _**La verdad que me he atascado un poco con este capítulo. Al final me he dado cuenta de que todavía Ron no sabe lo que le pasó a su hermana. Me ocuparé de ello en el próximo capítulo. Comentarios de este capítulo... lo más interesante, claro está, es que Hermione cumple castigo con Snape, por la sencilla razón de que, además de ser quién la pilla con "las manos en la masa", McGonagall está demasiado decepcionada con su alumna que prefiere que sea él quién le ponga los castigos. Al menos no han sido expulsados ni él ni Harrry...aunque para el chico se está convirtiendo en una costumbre, pobrecito. Por cierto ya se está empezando a picar con lo de Dean jejejeje. Me he saltado el discursito de Snape sobre las artes oscuras, aunque mi intención era ponerlo y añadir los pensamientos de él mientras habla pero he pensado que podría ser muy pesado. Lo mismo ocurre con el resto de clases durante esa semana. Paso ya con los últimos rewiers

TercySScloe: al final te hice caso y decidí castigar a Herms con Snape, aunque no hasta navidades...jejejeje la verdad es que es la única manera de que halla algo más de tema entre los dos. De todos modos, iba a alterar muchas cosas relacionadas con el sexto libro con la expulsión de Malfoy...¡aunque ese es mi objetivo! Intentar no parecerme tanto al libro y despellejar un poco a Rowling por ciertas cosas que pone en el libro y con las que no estoy de acuerdo. 

Chica si estás en la edad del pavo a los diecisiete años por pensar sólo en tíos. ¿Qué hace una amiga mía que está igual que tú y tiene veinte años?

**HoneyBeem: **Espero que te guste también este capítulo. Seguiré haciendo fics sobre Snape mientras me siga quedando ideas pero por ahora seguiré con esta historia, no haré historias cortas ni nada porque ahora no tengo mucho tiempo con las clases. La gente lo odia más por culpa de Rowling, que lo ha pintado así. Sabes que ya hemos hablado esto por el Messenger así que mientras salga el séptimo ¡a escribir fan fics!

Por cierto ¿cómo se llama la pasta o el mejunje ese que se aplica Harry en el quinto libro para curarse los cortes de la pluma de Umbridge? Lo he estado buscando pero ahora mismo no he encontrado esa parte concretamente. Ya lo cambiaré cuando lo encuentre...

Nos vemos en el capítulo cinco!

**_Notas de autora (14-04-06): _**Sólo he puesto alguna palabra suelta y le he dado nombre a la dichosa poción :-)


	6. Accidente y nacimiento

CAPITULO CINCO: ACCIDENTE Y NACIMIENTO 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Era el grito a pleno pulmón que lanzó Ron en la soledad de la Sala Común de su casa. Harry acababa de venir de las clases con Dumbledore, le había contado todo lo que había visto en el pensadero sobre los padres de Voldemort (una historia bastante interesante) y como aún era pronto decidieron esperar a Hermione pensando en que estaría al llegar. No sabía Harry que Ron volvería a acordarse de lo del tren. Y viéndose encerrado, no tuvo otra opción que contárselo todo.

-¡¡¡¡¡YO LO MATO!-repetía Ron, que era sujetado por el cuello de su túnica por Harry para que no saliese por el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. A esas horas, si era pillado en los pasillos y dando esos berridos lo iban a castigar también. Era tarde y Hermione todavía no llegaba

-Venga Ron, cálmate, ya ha recibido su merecido castigo y al final no ha ocurrido ninguna desgracia ¿vale? Vayámonos a la cama, Snape ha debido de dejarla más tiempo de la cuenta

En cuanto comenzaron la poción de tentáculos de murtlap escabechados, la imaginación de Hermione comenzó a demostrar que era digna de la mejor escritora muggle que existiera. El vapor de la poción acabó provocando que se perdiera en los rincones más desconocidos de su mente y su corazón, aquellos en los que se guardaba los sueños y fantasías más descabellados e imposibles y que creía que olvidaba. No era la primera vez que fantaseaba con un encuentro pasional en plena clase de pociones, mientras él, excepcionalmente la ayudaba con la poción del día (algo que ya para empezar no era posible) y acababan liándose. Y aquél día, en que gran parte de esa fantasía se estaba realizando, Hermione no podía estar allí si no quería acabar cometiendo una gran locura. Miró esas grandes manos que cogían cada uno de los ingredientes que iba preparando para la poción y se imaginaba como recorrían con total libertad por su cuerpo desnudo; se perdía en aquellos ojos negros como la noche, que la miraban con deseo mientras que sus labios saciaban su sed...

-¿Señorita Granger?-el profesor Snape la observaba con frialdad-¿no me ha oído?

-Eh, no perdone-respondió Hermione volviendo a la realidad pero con el corazón a mil

-Agite esto durante tres minutos y después añada más tentáculos de murtlap

-Sí señor-"venga Hermione concéntrate, no puedes seguir así, tienes que poner toda tu atención en la poción". Siguió las instrucciones de Snape mientras este le daba la espalda buscando algo. Una espalda que no se podía apreciar del todo por la túnica pero que Hermione imaginaba que era imponente y ancha. Pasado los tres minutos Hermione pasó a echar los tentáculos, sin embargo, seguía en sus ensoñaciones, provocando que echara más tentáculos de la cuenta...

-¡¡¡CUIDADO!

Todo pasó muy rápido. En el momento en que Hermione echaba el último tentáculo, el profesor Snape se giraba para supervisar la poción cuando en un acto reflejo (como si ya temiese aquello) se lanzó hasta la chica para apartarla y protegerla de la fuerte explosión. Fue un ruido ensordecedor, tras el cual se oyó como salpicaba el contenido del caldero que los cubrió en gran medida a ambos, que estaban en el suelo. Snape se levantó para observar como había quedado todo tras el desastre mientras que la chica seguía en el suelo, en estado de shock, cubierta de algo viscoso y de color verdoso. Volvió completamente a la realidad y al ver la mirada gélida con la que la miraba el profesor se aterrorizó. La había hecho buena y sería castigada para el resto del curso. Cerró los ojos esperando la monumental bronca que se merecía por aquel estropicio y siendo Snape quién la acompañaba no se lo iba a pensar dos veces. Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa, el hombre se agachó y le ayudó a levantarse, silencioso. Murmuró un hechizo que limpió absolutamente todo (incluido las túnicas) y después le dijo en voz baja

-Puede irse, ya es muy tarde-Hermione estaba paralizada pero reaccionó de inmediato. No quería que el profesor se arrepintiese por lo que salió del despacho y en cuanto supo que no la oía corrió como alma que lleva al diablo a su sala común

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron fueron a buscarla a su habitación para que bajasen a desayunar juntos y les contara cómo le había ido. La chica se levantó desganada y somnolienta. Se pasó toda la noche recordando el desastre con los tentáculos de murtlap y no pudo dormir más de una hora o dos. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que recordaba el extraño comportamiento del profesor Snape, cuando se abalanzó para apartarla, exponiéndose él también al peligro...

-¿A qué hora volviste anoche?-le preguntó Harry mientras bajaban al comedor

-No tengo ni idea, el profesor Snape me estuvo hasta tarde y cuando subí a mi cuarto no miré la hora. Harry tienes que contarme lo que hiciste con Dumbledore

Harry le contó lo mismo que le contó a Ron sobre Voldemort y su familia. Estaban empezando a desayunar cuando les llegó a él y al pelirrojo sus ejemplares del libro de Pociones. Hermione intentó no torcer el gesto. Los dichosos libros no sólo le trajeron los recuerdos de la noche antes sino que además, uno de ellos, el que le habían dejado a Harry la estaba trayendo por la calle de la amargura. Hasta minutos antes de empezar la primera clase de pociones del año, era ella la más destacada de su curso. Llegó el dichoso libro del llamado "Príncipe Mestizo" y pasó a un segundo plano. Y lo único que tiene de especial el libro es que ese príncipe añade anotaciones propias a las complicadas instrucciones de las pociones, facilitado su elaboración y haciendo que Harry sea el favorito del profesor Slughorn. Y francamente a ella no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Si lo consiguiera por sus propios medios, se alegraría muchísimo por su amigo...¡pero estaba haciendo trampas!

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó alarmada al ver...¡qué estaba dando el cambiazo a los libros!

-No pienso perder esta reliquia. Me está resultando muy útil

-¿Cómo qué útil? ¡Haces trampa!-otra lechuza se dejó caer sobre su desayuno con un ejemplar del Profeta. Pagó y comenzó a leer la portada (N/ A: ¿se llama portada u otra cosa? oO estoy hoy torpe).

-¡Ahh!-exclamó

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?

-No os lo vais a creer-bajó mucho la voz para que sólo la oyesen ellos dos-¿os acordáis de Stanley? El del autobús noctámbulo

-Sí

-Pues los aurores lo han arrestado, porque aseguró que trabajaba para quién sabemos

-¡No puedo creerlo!-susurró excitado Ron-¡si no haría daño ni a una mosca!

-Las cosas están muy revueltas y para calmar los ánimos están haciendo arrestos que yo al menos veo injustos-opinó Hermione con toda sinceridad porque sospechaba que la detención de Stanley no tenía ningún sentido. Terminó de desayunar y acompañó a Harry y Ron a los entrenamientos de Quidditch

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza? Desde el accidente con la poción estaba muy raro. ¿Tal vez por su inusitada reacción? ¿por el extraño comportamiento de la mejor alumna del colegio? El castigo fue en general extraño. Hermione Granger estaba en la luna, él estaba pensando en sus problemas y al final la poción pues...todo al garete. Pero no era eso lo que le estaba poniendo nervioso. Se preguntaba por qué reaccionó de esa forma, tan repentina y lo peor de todo es que desde entonces no se podía quitar de la cabeza a la chica y la mirada perpleja y asustada que se le quedó cuando ocurrió todo en unas décimas de segundo. Una mirada que ahora lo tenía hipnotizado, era la primera vez que veía tan de cerca los ojos de aquella chica y sentir el calor de su cuerpo...que no sabía que podía llegar a ser tan gratificante

-Ah, vamos Severus ¿en qué demonios piensas ahora?-dijo en voz alta. Estaba en su despacho, supuestamente corrigiendo unos trabajos, y solo. Cualquiera que lo oyese pensaría que se estaba volviendo loco...aunque no faltaba mucho. Decidió acostarse y dormir un poco, a ver si descansaba de una vez...sin embargo aquella mirada castaña se le apareció de nuevo en sueños

-Confiesa Hermione, has sido tú ¿no?-le murmuró Harry de vuelta al Gran Comedor después de un intenso día.

-Y si lo soy ¿qué?-contestó ella malhumorada y a la vez algo avergonzada. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a su mejor amigo Ron como guardián del equipo de Gryffindor que se molestó en hechizar al creído de McLaggen para que fallase el último penalti

-No se lo digamos a Ron ¿vale?-Hermione estaba de acuerdo. Era la hora de la cena y la hora tan temida y tan deseada por ella, para ver a su amor imposible. Ni todo lo distraída que estuvo aquel día fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar todo lo sucedido con el accidente de la poción. Porque por unos instantes pudo sentir su calor y sentirse amada por unas décimas de segundos cuando el profesor la salvó de la explosión. Y a su pesar que aquellas escenas con el tiempo le desgarrarían más.

Se sentaron los tres juntos, como siempre. Apenas había gente en el comedor, era bastante temprano, aunque mientras cenaban iba llegando más gente. A Hermione le interesaba más el tránsito de gente detrás de la mesa de los profesores que el que llegaba de fuera. Sin embargo se fue a la Sala Común muy decepcionada pues el profesor no bajó a cenar (N/ A: claro seguirá durmiendo la mona xD). Al llegar a la Sala Común no se animó más al ver al muchacho, a Jonathan. Era tan grande su parecido con el profesor que sospechaba seriamente si tenían vínculos familiares o no...desgraciadamente, como siempre, Ron se hizo eco de sus pensamientos

-Cada vez que lo veo pienso lo mismo ¿tendrá algo que ver con Snape? ¿Será su hijo?-Hermione apretó los dientes para contenerse y no delatarse

-Si es su hijo, me encantaría saber quién es la madre. Quiero saber que mujer es capaz de soportar un hombre así-desde luego los dos estaban por colaborar a que ella se calmase. ¿Es que iban a sacar el tema cada vez que viesen al chico?

-Ya os dije la última vez que no puede ser, no tiene su apellido y además está en nuestra casa.

-Y qué Hermione, puede ser que su madre hubiera sido Gryffindor o un antepasado o a saber. Todo es posible-le discutió Ron, siguiendo en sus trece (N/ A: se está convirtiendo en una maruja con tantos chismes)

-Siento llevarte la contraria DON SABELOTODO, pero ese chico no es su hijo-Hermione recalcó con énfasis las palabras don sabelotodo. Ron le estaba dando donde más le dolía...porque es que no quería asumirlo, no podía ser que Snape estuviera casado y tuviera un hijo

-Chicos, tranquilos-dijo Harry apaciguador-Ron tiene razón, Hermione, todo es posible-la chica le dedicó una mirada asesina-y tomando así sus palabras creo que incluso pueda ser fruto de una amante, no tiene por qué ser su mujer-esta vez fue su amigo quién le miró con mala cara. Harry siempre conseguía que no llegasen a más porque ya tenía experiencias desagradables con las amistades de esos dos pendiendo de un hilo. Y aún así Hermione se marchó bastante malhumorada a su habitación, donde se deshizo en un mar de lágrimas...otra vez. Abajo, en la Sala Común, Ron perdió la sonrisa. Y el único que sabía por qué era Harry

Se desveló a la medianoche, empapado en sudor. El profesor de DCAO se incorporó jadeante, le iba el corazón a mil por hora.

-Maldita chica...-dijo entre dientes. Se le aparecía hasta en sueños pero lo peor de todo aquello no era el hecho de que soñara con una de sus alumnas sino que le hacía volver al pasado y recordar sensaciones olvidadas...

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que se había saltado la cena y tenía hambre. Se vistió con más prendas y decidió ir a las cocinas, a comer algo. No le hacía gracia pero por despejarse...

_CONTINUARÁ..._

**_Notas de autora (14-04-06): _**Nada nuevo, creo que está bien así. La verdad es que cunde la lectura de los capis pero bueno, así también refresco yo para la nueva historia ;-)

**_Notas de autora: _**Jo, jo, jo, jo en cuanto vi que tenía tres rewiers más y que os estaba gustando mucho este culebrón, seguí de inmediato. No la he puesto antes porque quería actualizar en la historia de Final Fantasy VIII. Ya veo que a todas os pica la curiosidad con el chico este, Jonathan, y os acercáis bastante a qué puede ser. Está claro que tiene que ver con Snape pero ¿qué relación tienen? Ahns no sé, no sé. Ron puede tener razón, o Harry o a saber. Y respecto a la parejita, ya se está empezando a cocer todo, es cuestión de tiempo que lleguen a algo más xD pero puede quedar mucho. He querido meter la discusión de Ron y Hermione respecto al tema para dar una razón cuando se pelean en el libro (¬¬ que lógicamente es porque los dos están enamorados) y además meter más malentendidos. El capítulo me ha salido algo más cortito pero muy pronto tendréis más, procuraré tardar lo menos posible. No si al final me engancharé yo también y todo...al más puro estilo Pasión de Gavilanes...

**Lakota Snape: **me parece que ya lo he dicho todo xD, sí esa tercera vida tiene que ver con Jonathan pero exactamente por qué lo irás descubriendo más adelante...

**Tercy cloe (acorto tu Nick espero que no te disguste): **jajajajajaja desde luego eres un peligro de mujer (es broma cualquiera lo es). Aquí tienes el resultado de tu idea, no subió tanto como quisieras la temperatura pero ahí tienes el origen del titulo del capítulo. Espero que este capitulo te resulte igual de emocionante pero tranquila esto acaba de empezar. ¿Cumplir castigo con Filch? Uf chica mira que hay gente en Hogwarts xD :P

El crío ese ya tienes más pistas en este capítulo pero no pienso desvelar tan rápidamente las cosas

**Libe-patil: **Muchas gracias por la ayuda, estoy segura que es así. Espero que te guste la historia!


	7. Encuentro en las cocinas

CAPITULO SEIS: ENCUENTRO EN LAS COCINAS 

Una vuelta...otra vuelta...Hermione llevaba varias horas dando vueltas en su cama pero no se podía dormir. Sólo podía pensar y pensar en lo mismo, en las palabras de Ron. ¿Sería que no se quería dar cuenta de la realidad? El que el profesor sea la peor persona de toda la escuela no significaba que no pudiera tener una vida fuera de las paredes del colegio. Aún así, la conversación que mantuvieron el profesor y ese chico cuando fue a cumplir el castigo...

Terminó por levantarse de la cama sigilosamente, para no despertar a sus compañeras. Se puso una bata sobre el pijama y bajó a la Sala Común. La única luz que alumbraba el habitáculo era la de la luna llena, la chimenea estaba más que apagada. Estaba todo tan silencioso que a Hermione le daban escalofríos. La idea de quedarse allí no le hacía gracia por lo que se tomó más en serio eso de darse una vuelta por el castillo. Era peligroso y significaba saltarse las normas pero ¿y qué? No era la primera vez que se las saltaba, por revelarse un poquito no pasaba nada.

Salió por el cuadro de la señora Gorda, después de subir a su habitación y coger su varita. El cuadro se quejó y dijo algunas palabras incomprensibles que Hermione ignoró.

-Lumus-susurró y la varita iluminó un poco el pasillo. Rezó para que la gata de Filch no estuviera por allí porque tendría problemas. Apenas había dado algunos pasos cuando percibió que la seguían. Se giró bruscamente para ver quién era y sólo se topó con la oscuridad (más allá de lo que iluminaba su varita). Pensó que sólo serían paranoias suyas así que siguió caminando. Los suaves pasos volvieron a sonar detrás de Hermione que paró en seco y notó como algo pequeño chocaba con su pierna, haciendo que el terror se fuera apoderando de ella. "Tranquilízate Hermione, tranquilízate que puede ser la gata de Filch, la señora Norris. Nerviosa no solucionarás nada". Respiró hondo y bajó la mirada apuntando con la varita y...

-¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Snape mirando a la puerta por donde momentos antes había entrado. El elfo que le había servido no dijo nada. Era un viejo conocido, Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de los Black y que ahora trabajaba allí en Hogwarts por orden de su actual dueño, Potter. Le caía mejor cuando estaba vivo Sirius, porque le encantaba ver enfadarse a Sirius cuando Kreacher iba rumiando cosas de él. Ahora, que había fallecido...no le caía tan bien, aunque su dueño fuera ahora el joven Potter.

En las cocinas apenas había unos cuatro elfos más, los demás estaban repartidos por todo el castillo haciendo sus tareas. Él se había sentado en una de las largas mesas que había y donde le sirvieron mucha comida. El profesor no sabía si realmente los rumores que corrían entre el alumnado de que ir a las cocinas a por comida era gloria porque son muy serviciales...o es que su forma de ser imponía. Apenas había expuesto su problema (dormirse a la hora de la cena) cuando los tenía a todos sirviéndole comida

-Juraría que he oído un grito-murmuró Snape levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta

-¡Señorita cálmese, cálmese, no era mi intención de asustarla!

-¡¡DOBBY TIENES IDEA DEL SUSTO QUE ME HAS DADO!-gritó Hermione al chillón elfo, que desde el año anterior llevaba lo que parecían varios gorros de lana...y que Hermione reconoció malhumorada como los que les hizo a todos los elfos el año pasado...provocando que se enojara aún más. Pero no le dio tiempo a más porque oyó un maullido corto en la lejanía

-¡Oh no, es la Señora Norris!-se lamentó la chica al darse cuenta de que se había delatado al gritar

-Sígame señorita, las cocinas quedan cerca-apenas dijo Dobby antes de sujetarla fuertemente de la mano y salir corriendo por oscuros pasillos que Hermione no reconocía pero que el elfo conocía bastante bien a pesar de la poca luminosidad. Subieron algunos tramos de escaleras, corrieron por un largo pasillo hasta que el elfo paró en seco delante de un cuadro. Segundos después se escondieron de la mirada inquisitiva de la gata de Filch...para encontrarse con otra más oscura e igual de inquisitiva. La de Severus Snape, que más que inquisitiva era perpleja, porque no se esperaba que un alumno estuviera a esas horas allí y mucho menos que fuera ELLA.

-Aquí estará más segura, señorita-dijo Dobby con su voz chillona. Pero no la miraba a ella, miraba al profesor, que no le daba mucha confianza.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-preguntó el profesor, intentando ser disciplinado pero la voz le traicionó...¿¡se estaba poniendo nervioso?-¿sabe que no debería estar por aquí a estas horas señori...

-¡Señor, no debería de reñirla cuando usted tampoco debería estar aquí!-espetó el elfo para sorpresa de alumna y profesor. El hombre, sentándole mal aquellas palabras abrió la boca para reprenderlo pero Hermione lo cortó

-Déjelo, a veces habla sin pensar, estoy segura de que no quería decirlo así...-Hermione sentía que se le subía el rubor a la cara, no hacía más que recordar la escena en el despacho del adusto profesor, algo que ni siquiera le había agradecido. El profesor tampoco se sentía nada cómodo...estaba extraño. La presencia de la joven le perturbaba, y lo que más le alarmaba era que le estaba recordando sensaciones que él creía olvidadas y que le hacía volver al pasado...

-Está bien. Puede quedarse aquí mientras termino de comer, luego la acompañaré hasta sus dormitorios-Hermione oyó aquello y se quedó muy sorprendida pues creía que el profesor la entregaría a Filch, como creía que tenía por costumbre hacer cada vez que tenía una oportunidad. Cuando levantó la vista del suelo, Snape no estaba delante de ella sino sentado en una de las largas mesas que equivalían a cada mesa de las que había varias plantas más arriba en el Gran Comedor. La muchacha no sabía sin sentarse frente a él o no, su presencia le imponía...y a la vez su corazón le iba a cien.

-Señorita ¿quiere algo de comer?-le preguntó Dobby agarrándole del pantalón del pijama

-No Dobby, prefiero leche caliente-finalmente decidió sentarse en la misma mesa que el profesor pero algunos asientos más alejada de él, no era capaz de sentarse frente a frente a él porque no soportaría su mirada.

Snape seguía con la vista clavada en el plato de comida. Le pasaba algo parecido a Hermione. Si levantaba la vista dejaría al descubierto unos sentimientos que estaban comenzando a nacer...¿o renacer? ¿Por qué esa chica le estaba haciendo sentir tanto y a la vez recordar tantas cosas que desearía olvidar?

Un elfo le sirvió un vaso con leche humeante y la joven Gryffindor sintió un calor gratificante en sus manos, al ponerlas en el vaso

-Señorita Granger ¿puedo al menos saber porque está a estas horas vagando por el castillo?-el profesor se mordió el labio disimuladamente, no tenía intención de parecer molesto porque no lo estaba en absoluto, todo lo contrario pero...

-Esto...-"¿qué le digo? Oh, profesor Snape estaba paseando por el castillo porque no hago más que pensar en usted...desde luego es patético"-...no podía dormir bien

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿y esa es razón para arriesgarse a salir?-Hermione terminó la leche de un sorbo y arqueó una ceja. No debería extrañarse, él siempre era así, jamás iba a cambiar...si embargo había algo distinto en su mirada...

-Sí, me apetecía dar una vuelta, sólo pensaba en caminar por los pasillos cercanos a mi torre. Sólo que bueno me encontré con Dobby y...-Hermione hablaba y hablaba pero tenía la sensación de que dijese lo que dijese no le serviría de nada, la mirada de Snape se endurecía por momentos ¿por qué?

-Ya...¿pretende que la crea?-la joven le miró perpleja-¿cree que es la única que intenta salir pasada la medianoche, a hurtadillas para salir al encuentro de su amado...o amada?-Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir con lo que le acababa de insinuar...¿salir a hurtadillas? ¿su amado? Quería decirle mucho pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, para intentar no faltarle al respeto (ante todo era su profesor) ni dejar a flor de piel sus sentimientos. No quería meterse en más líos de los que ya se había metido en apenas una semana...pero es que ¿¡qué demonios insinuaba con lo de amadA?

-¡Si no me cree es su problema! Dobby está de testigo, él me encontró poco después de yo salir de la torre-Snape no respondió al instante, él mismo estaba confundido por sus propias palabras, ¿por qué le estaba recriminando a la chica algo que no le incumbía? ¿qué sabía él lo que iba a hacer y por qué estaba tan seguro de que le mentía?

-Le creeré-dijo finalmente sin convicción-pero ahora déjeme que la acompañe a su torre porque ha terminado ¿no?

Hermione miró con ira a su profesor y lo siguió varios metros por detrás cuando salían de las cocinas. Estaba resentida por las palabras del Snape pero claro, era por el hecho de que lo amaba si no pasaría olímpicamente de sus palabras. Desgraciadamente se habían clavado en su corazón como estacas ¡porque le había tratado como una cualquiera que se iba con el primero con el que se cruzaba! ¡Hermione Granger no era así, ni mucho menos! Tan enojada estaba que no se dio cuenta de quién acababa de cruzarse con ellos...¡no podía ser!

-Te estaba buscando-dijo el chico ante la perplejidad tanto de Snape como de Hermione, que no estaba segura si se dirigía a ella o no...porque dudaba de que tratara con tanta confianza a su profesor y le tuteara

-¿Se puede saber para qué señorito Walker?-no se podía apreciar la expresión de Snape en la penumbra pues la mayoría de las antorchas del pasillo estaban apagadas o su llama era muy débil y la luz de la varita de Snape no era de gran ayuda. La castaña se acercó un poco más disimuladamente

-Lo sabes bien...-la chica empezaba a sentir que sobraba allí, no entendía nada. Sin embargo apenas tuvo la intención de moverse cuando Snape dijo con imperiosidad

-Señorita Granger nadie le ha ordenado que se mueva de mi lado. Sabe que si lo hace puede acabar castigada con Filch-"¡maldito sea!"-Walker espere en mi despacho mientras la acompaño a ella hasta su torre

Apenas oyó Hermione la respuesta del chico cuando notó como Snape la había cogido del brazo y la llevaba casi a rastras hasta que en pocos minutos llegaron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Ambos jadeaban y no se dieron cuenta de que iban cogidos de la mano. Cuando se miraron parecía que por una vez, ante la incredulidad de Hermione, sus ojos hablaron por igual

CONTINUARÁ 

**_Notas de autora (14-04-06): _**¡Dios! Sólo he puesto lo de amadA porque ni yo misma me había percatado de la insinuación de Snape, que tenía doble sentido según como se leyese. Así que he incluido la frasecita para quitarle un poco de tensión a la cosa je, je, je, je

**_Notas de autora: _**¡Ji, ji, ji, ji! Siempre lo dejo en lo mejor, soy muy mala, pero es la única manera de que sigáis enganchadísimas a la historia. Sinceramente este capítulo me ha costado más de lo que esperaba. Intento un acercamiento entre estos dos y a la vez intento que no pase a mucho más (de lo que muchas por aquí deseáis), no quiero terminar tan pronto! Quería incluso hacerlo en plan song fic pero la letra no pega mucho con la situación...todavía, pero no os preocupéis dejaré caer unos cuantos

Sobre Jonathan pues ni yo misma sé quién es...JA mentira sí lo sé pero por ahora no pienso soltar prenda, dejaré muchas pistas pero nada más...jejejeje

**_Tercy: _**Siento mucho que la cosa no se caldeé como quisieras pero como digo más arriba, no quiero acabar con todo enseguida xD pero espero que te guste este capítulo y el final, así le echas mano a la imaginación con lo que pasa a continuación. Y con Jonathan tienes para rato (hay que ver el chaval con lo poco que sale y lo popular que se va a hacer y todo) sigo sin querer decir ni mu

¿Sev celoso? Bueno en este capítulo lo está un poco con la excursión de Herms pero habrá otras cosas que lo alterarán todavía más que los celos, ya lo verás pero que sepas que ya se me había pasado por la cabeza lo de utilizar a Ron.

Hermione, más que celosa está que se tira de los pelos, tiene miedo. Entiende que ya de por sí cree que es un amor imposible para que además le quiten todas sus ilusiones porque Severus esté casado y tiene un hijo. Y claro, como Ron no tiene ni puñetera idea pues le toca un poco las narices con el temita.

Bueno, a ver que conclusiones me sacas de este capi y lo que vendrá a continuación xD

**_Lakota Snape: _**¿por qué no? es buena idea, no es muy descabellada...pero va a ser que no. Es más simple de lo que muchas me decís y no tiene nada que envidiar a los culebrones de hoy en día...pero tendrás que esperar a saberlo todo

**_Severitus: _**hola! Me alegra que te guste mucho. La verdad que cuando recibí tu RR tenía la mitad del capi hecho y la idea se acerca mucho a lo que dices...pero no hay tema, lo siento xDD. Ya digo, todavía queda bastante para llegar a eso pero ya hay acercamientos...

Lo del clon joven de Snape, lo dicho ya, no pienso decir ni pío...quien sabe, lo mismo es un espectro que quiere hacerle la vida imposible...hay queda mi parida

¿Ron de un celoso insoportable? ¿de verdad da esa sensación oO? Hombre, no sabe que Hermione está enamorada de Snape y habla del tema como si nada, como un cotilleo más. Novia...pues por ahora no sé con quién juntarlo, desde luego no seré tan cruel para juntarlo con Lavender...¿o si?

**HoneyBeem**: Hola! Espero que te lo pases bien! Te entiendo, tengo una prima que trabaja en una oficina y le pasa lo mismo cuando quiere pillarse días libres, tiene que agobiarse con el trabajo y demás. No hay tanta acción como quisieras pero prometo algo más en el próximo capi. Besos para ti también

Lo dicho, sé que muchas de vosotras queréis que ya haya tema entre ambos pero ¡paciencia! Es lo único que os pido. Ya tendréis momentos tiernos más adelante, de momento os conformareis con encuentros muy breves como el del próximo capitulo y muuuucha más intriga con respecto a lo de Jonathan

BYE nos volveremos a ver muy pronto!


	8. Heridas que vuelven a abrirse

CAPITULO SIETE: HERIDAS QUE VUELVEN A ABRIRSE 

Estaban jadeantes y no dejaban de mirarse con intensidad y deseo algo que dejaba fuera de juego a Snape. Le temblaban las manos porque intentaba que no cometieran la locura que estaba a punto de hacer. La chica lo miraba un tanto extrañada porque no terminaba de comprender lo que le estaba pasando a Snape, que no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y desviar su mirada un poco más abajo...¡¿sus labios! Y además...se estaba acercando peligrosamente y por desgracia o por ventura Hermione se sentía atraída al cuerpo del profesor. Estaban a escasos centímetros...

-¿Vais a decirme la contraseña o qué?-la Señora Gorda llevaba un buen rato observándolos y no parecía que se acabase de despertar

-E-e-escregutos de cola explosiva-musitó la castaña muy nerviosa y con la cara muy roja-me tengo que ir profesor-se despidió sin volverse a mirarle, dejando al profesor mirando como se cerraba el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, que dejó escapar una risa floja

-Ji, ji, ji, ji

-¡Se lo advierto!-exclamó Snape apuntándola con un dedo amenazador-¡usted dice algo y prepárese porque me molestaré en que la hagan trizas!

La señora dejó escapar una exclamación de indignación mientras que Snape volvía a su despacho.

Hermione subió lo más silenciosa que le permitían sus temblorosas piernas y se tumbó en su cama, sin quitarse de la cabeza la escena que acababa de vivir...parecía un sueño, tenía que ser irreal...no podía ser tan bonito ni cierto. ¿Se estaba enamorando de ella? No quería pensarlo, así que cerró los ojos y al poco tiempo cayó dormida

Al llegar a su despacho no vio a nadie, el chico no estaba, sin embargo sí había una nota sobre su escritorio

_"Ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo. Te estaba buscando para hacerte saber que jamás te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a mi madre y que te odiaré toda la vida"_

No estaba firmado pero sabía que pertenecía a Jonathan Walker...Walker...sabía que ese chico le traería problemas desde que oyó su nombre. Se acostó en su cama aunque sabía que no dormiría tranquilo. Los recuerdos lo atormentaban

FLASH BACK 

Siempre había sido un chico muy flacucho y algo afeado, por su enorme nariz ganchuda, por lo que su éxito entre las chicas...era nulo. Sin embargo a él no le importaba tenía mejores cosas que hacer y siempre le gustaba hacer cosas nuevas. Ciertamente era un excelente alumno, sacaba unas notas magníficas y sobretodo era un gran seguidor de las artes oscuras. Le atraían mucho y quería conocerlas a fondo. No es que se fuera a convertir en un mago oscuro. Saber mucho sobre esas artes para él significaba convertirse en un mago muy cualificado, conocedor de absolutamente todas las artes y era un saber muy útil para las pociones. Pociones era su asignatura favorita, no tanto como Defensa de las Artes Oscuras. Y es que había algo más que le atraía de Pociones además de los fogones y los calderos

-¡Hola Severus!-a su lado había aparecido una chica pelirroja, de buen ver y de unos ojos verdes preciosos

-Hola Lily-la chica más guapa de Hogwarts, Lily Evans. Era una mujer de sangre mestiza pero eso no tenía importancia, él lo era también. Lo importante era que ella era la mejor bruja de su curso y la mejor haciendo Pociones de quinto curso. Y su compañera de caldero en clase

La verdad es que era raro que dos magos de casas tan distintas como eran Slytherin y Gryffindor se llevasen bien, como ellos dos. Él no era una persona extrovertida, no soportaba a mucha gente, ni siquiera a sus compañeros que lo veían como una rarito...pero con Lily era diferente, se llevaban muy bien, había algo en ella que le hacía cambiar, hacía que fuera otra persona y olvidara todo su mal

-¿Qué poción crees que haremos hoy?-le preguntó con esa voz tan dulce característica de ella. No tuvo tiempo de responder porque la mochila de Snape se rajó dejando caer sus libros. Una carcajada siguió a algunos aplausos que reían también la gracia de...

-¡POTTER!-exclamó con rabia Lily mirando al joven moreno acompañado por su grupo de amigos, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Petter Pettigrew, que era el que más aplaudía con cara de estúpido la artimaña de James Potter. Lily se agachó a ayudar a Snape a recoger sus cosas

-¡Venga Lily! ¿Cómo puedes llevarte bien con Quejicus? No lo entiendo

-¡Callate! Y deja de llamarme Lily-le espetó Lily

-¡Oh vamos!

-Déjala ya Potter-dijo Severus poniendo entre sus brazos sus pergaminos y demás materiales

-¿Qué la deje? ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? No comprendo como la proteges si sabes que ella está contigo por compasión

-¿Tú qué sabes?-a pesar de haberlo negado a Lily le tembló la voz

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Pasaron algunos días desde aquella escena y llegó la primera salida a Hogsmeade. Hermione se levantó bastante tranquila, como ya desde hacía días. Realmente aquella escena delante del cuadro de la Señora Gorda le había cambiado. Algo le estaba pasando al profesor Snape, el qué no lograba sacarlo...o más bien no quería indagar mucho. Eso significaba hacerse ilusiones, algo que no quería porque podía acabar muy mal si se equivocaba. Así que por el momento se olvidaría del tema.

Se había levantado tranquila también porque aquel día no cumpliría castigo con Snape. Era el segundo día de castigo pero iban a Hogsmeade y estaba segura de que no tendría que cumplir el castigo...al menos eso esperaba.

Harry y Ron ya la esperaban en la Sala Común, bastante abrigados pues había amanecido Hogwarts con un paisaje cubierto de blanco. Estaban riéndose de algo que les había sucedido

-¿Qué os pasa?

-Buenos días Herms. Harry que nos ha despertado a todos con un hechizo que viene en el libro del Príncipe Mestizo-Hermione hizo una mueca

-¿Otra vez? Harry ¿¡cómo puedes seguir haciendo caso de sus consejos? ¿no recuerdas lo que le pasó a Ginny el primer año que estuvo aquí?-le había dado en donde más le dolía porque gruñó malhumorado

-Venga Hermione, esto es distinto. Lo único que te molesta es que ese príncipe sea mejor que tú en pociones

-Ron, no me piques...¡me gustaría conocer a ese Príncipe Mestizo-escupió Hermione con desprecio

-Eh, calmaos-Ginny acababa de entrar por el hueco del retrato-¿por qué discutís? Harry toma, es una nota de Dumbledore para las próximas clases-Harry la miró fijamente mientras cogía la nota-¿Estáis listos para irnos?

-Sí más o menos ¿vendrás con nosotros Gin?

-No, lo siento chicos, voy con Dean ¿bajamos a desayunar?

Los jóvenes bajaron a desayunar hablando por el camino de la excursión a Hogsmeade y de lo que iban a comprar. Harry estaba menos participativo de lo acostumbrado recelando de que la chica fuera con Dean en vez de con ellos y en cuanto llegaron al comedor, la castaña también dejó de hablar para buscar al profesor con la mirada en la mesa correspondiente. Después se separaron de Ginny y desayunaron para irse luego a Hogsmeade. Estaban a punto de salir del Gran Comedor cuando el profesor Snape se acercó a ellos. Los chicos se estremecieron pensando que les quitaría puntos por algo y la chica estremeció por lo que sentía.

-Señorita Granger ¿podemos hablar un momento? Es sobre su castigo-la chica asintió y se alejó unos metros de sus amigos-sé que hoy es la salida a Hogsmeade

-Sí

-Y que hoy cumple castigo conmigo-la joven asintió-bien, como no quiero tampoco prohibirle su salida al pueblo quiero que sobre las cuatro o las cinco vuelvas para el castillo...procure volver en compañía de alguno de sus amigos, ya sabe que las cosas no están demasiado bien ahora

-De acuerdo-Hermione se volvió para reunirse con sus amigos cuando oyó, en voz muy baja y ronca

-Páseselo bien-la chica miró al profesor muy sonriente y se reunió con sus amigos comentándoles lo que ocurría

Snape volvió a su despacho, tenía mucho trabajo acumulado por culpa del insomnio. Ahora resulta que soñaba con cosas que habían ocurrido en el pasado. A veces de su niñez, a veces de su adolescencia en Hogwarts...soñaba con Lily...

Estaba convencido de que aquella chica con cabellos castaños era la causa de su perturbación sino ¿por qué de repente recordaba toda su vida amorosa pasada? No sabía que tenía aquella chica que le estaba empezando a atraer y cada vez que tenía ocasión estaba pendiente de ella: cuando la veía en clase, la veía en los pasillos, en el comedor...no evitaba seguirla con la mirada, clavársela más segundos de la cuenta...hasta que se daba cuenta de lo que hacía y volvía a sus quehaceres antes de que alguien ajeno a ellos se percatara de todo. Y sobre sus recuerdos podía intuir por qué. Para que engañarse, Hermione tenía cierto parecido con Lily

FLASH BACK 

Faltaba una semana para el baile de Navidad y Severus, como todos los años, no tenía con quién ir ni le importaba, solía buscar un sitio tranquilo para leer o practicar hechizos. Sin embargo había un pequeño detalle, que diferenciaba ese año de los demás: estaba pensando en pedirle a Lily que fuera al baile con él. Pero cada vez que se le pasaba la idea por la cabeza estando cerca de ella...se ponía muy nervioso y no daba con las palabras adecuadas. No pensaba darle mucha importancia hasta que faltaban dos días para el día clave, que empezó a desesperarse y desquiciarse con nada. Pasaba las horas muertas (que eran muchas) preparándose lo que iba a decirle y cuando. Era buena idea hacerlo después de una clase de Poción, que de seguro asistía y que podría proponérselo con toda la tranquilidad posible

Y así lo hizo, un poco antes de terminar la clase le dijo a Lily que esperase fuera, que quería hablar con ella a solas.

-¿Qué querías decirme Severus?

-Esto...-hizo un silencio, observando detenidamente a la pelirroja. ¡Qué linda era! Con ese cabello tan largo, liso y posiblemente sedoso al tacto, esos preciosos ojos almendrados y verdes que lo observaban con curiosidad...unos ojos que si por él fuera se perdería en ellos toda su vida-¿te-te gustaría venir al baile d-d-de navidad conmigo?-realmente había tartamudeado menos de lo que esperaba pero había sido inevitable...Lily le miró sorprendida, de arriba abajo y muy ruborizada

-Ehh...Severus yo...

-Lo siento Quejicus, Lily Evans es mi pareja de baile-Severus levantó la vista que había clavado en el suelo por vergüenza y ahora miraba con desafío y odio más profundo a James Potter

-Lo siento-susurró Lily sin mirarle a los ojos

-Has llegado tarde...¡qué lástima!-y el moreno empezó a reírse, una risa que el joven de diecisiete años oyó en su cabeza durante varias semanas. Después del baile muchos alumnos aseguraban que James Potter y Lily Evans salían juntos. Fue el instante en que Severus Snape odió con toda su alma a James Potter...y también a Lily Evans.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

-Harry no seas pesado, ¡no ha podido ser Malfoy, habían venido del baño de las chicas! No insistas-habían terminado de hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre lo sucedido en Hogsmeade. Alguien le había regalado a Katie Bells un collar de ópalos que Harry vio años atrás en la tienda de Borgins y que estaba maldito.

-Ese collar, cuando estábamos en segundo y fui a parar a esa tienda, Malfoy lo estuvo observando con gran curiosidad

-Harry, Malfoy sigue expulsado, no ha podido ser él-Hermione miró su reloj y se apresuró a subir a sus habitaciones para cambiarse-debo irme ¡ya hace veinte minutos que tendría que estar con el profesor Snape

-¡Mucha suerte!-le deseó Ginny que acababa de entrar a la Sala Común

La castaña llegó a las mazmorras asfixiada por la carrera. Sin embargo su corazón no latía desbocado sólo por eso. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba él, esperando impaciente, de pie, apoyado levemente en su escritorio

CONTINUARÁ... 

**_Notas de autora (16-04-06): _**Me parece que apenas he añadido una frase más, poco más

**_Notas de autora: _**¡Madre mía! ¡He batido todo un record! En apenas tres días he terminado con este capítulo. Antes que nada hago un breve comentario sobre el relatillo "Tiene que ser pecado"...¡no pensaba que acabaría leyéndola tanta gente en tan poco tiempo! Desde luego voy a pensarme muy en serio en continuar Amores ocultos y probar a escribir el séptimo y último libro de Harry Potter, basándome claro está en Amores ocultos. Pero ya sabéis (como os digo a las que me dejasteis RR en ese relatillo, el final es relativo, es el que tengo pensado de momento, lo puedo y DEBO cambiar, según como termine esta historia. Hay muuuchas cosas más que añadir

Volviendo a Amores Ocultos. Para empezar ya he dado otra pista más sobre Jonathan, creo que ya muchas os podéis imaginar lo que pasa entre él y Severus. Ahora os propongo otra pregunta, que posiblemente os la haréis muchas: ¿qué pasó entre la madre de Jonathan y Severus? ¿por qué, si es su hijo, éste no lleva el apellido de su padre? Además, os aseguro que no tengo una sola idea al respecto, tengo otra más, aunque una concuerda menos con lo que llevo escrito pero vaya. Ya os sorprenderé. Sobre los Flash Back, los he incluido para comprender un poco más a Severus, para dar una buena explicación a muchas cosas que Rowling no deja en claro e intentar hacer ver que no es tan malo. Incluiré muchos más además de estos dos. Pronto sabréis por qué me remonte a su época de alumno y por qué lo pongo como enamorado de Lily Evans. Por supuesto, me salto a la torera ciertas cosas de la escena que Harry ve en el pensadero de Snape. Aquí Severus no odia a Lily, por tanto no es una sangre sucia. Entre otras cosas (no sé si tengo razón o no) porque es un punto que no concuerda con lo que escribe Rowling en el sexto. Snape odia, por su condición como Slytherin, a los sangre sucia como Lily y Hermione, entendemos por otra imagen que ve Harry y lo que se sabe en el sexto, que es porque su padre es muggle. Entonces que alguien me lo explique ¿por qué diablos entonces se hace llamar Príncipe Mestizo? En mi opinión eso es alardear de ello ¿no?

Bueno hoy 15 de Noviembre he leído que el sexto libro sale en España (no sé si fecha oficial) en Febrero pero lo que a mi me deja cuajada es la traducción, que es para pegarle un tiro a la traductora: Harry Potter y el misterioso príncipe. Como es un periódico gratuito que coges en el autobús (y que suele ser escrito por novatos) no sé si es un error...¡o se va a llamar así! Tiene tela, en la versión inglesa aparece bien grande la palabra BLOOD si eso no significa sangre ¡¡¡que me lo refresque alguien! O que alguien le diga a esa que se hace llamar traductora que se lea las traducciones libres de internet porque en casi todas era Príncipe Mestizo o de media sangre, la más mala. ¿Qué decís? En fin, paso ya a los RR

**_LakotaSnape: _**Gracias, ya sé que soy muy mala :D. Pues ya sabes aquí tienes algunas pistas más y creo que ya puedes sacar alguna que otra conclusión. Y si es así ahora te tendrías que pensar en ¿qué pasó para que Jonathan trate así a Severus? Respecto al One-Shot de "Tiene que ser pecado" por el momento sí pueden acabar así o no...ya digo al final que lo cambiaré y lo ampliaré en cuanto termine este relato...así que por ahora podría ser un fin posible de esta historia y un posible comienzo de otra. Tengo intención de hacer segunda parte

**_Tercy: _**Chiquilla ¿¿¿¿a quién se le ocurre? Debiste haber terminado el libro antes de leer "Tiene que ser pecado" si lo digo y todo, que desvelo el final. Hombre, en ese relato tranquilizo a muchas locas que querían un poco de tema...oye ¿no conoces al cantante Alejandro Sanz? oO la letra de la canción es suya no mía (ya quisiera yo tener tan buenísima mano para escribir así)

Respecto a este relato, pues ya ves, aquí tienes más, creo que es casi tan bueno como el anterior. ¡Lo siento! No puedo dar más pistas...aunque creo que ahora he dado las suficientes para saber con más seguridad quién es Jonathan...o eso espero porque me estoy dando cuenta que se me dan bien los relatos de intriga. Ya sé que te gusta este relato :D y espero que lo sigas leyendo 

**_HoneyBeem: _**Al igual que le digo a Lakota, esto es un especie de posible final, no tiene porque acabar así porque las cosas pueden cambiar de aquí a que acabe el libro. Porque tengo más o menos una idea de lo que va a suceder pero os queda mucho por saber. Ya digo es más una historia más de las mías porque en cuanto acabe esta completaré ese episodio y escribiré el séptimo libro que debe escribir Rowling (a ver si hay suerte y se le pega algo)

Ya confirmaré esa supuesta traducción del titulo del libro porque si es la traducción oficial no quiero ni saber cómo ha traducido el resto del libro...mejor ni pensarlo porque me pongo mala

Nos vemos!


	9. El tiempo

CAPITULO OCHO: EL TIEMPO 

-Llega tarde

-Es que hemos tenido algunos problemas en Hogsmeade, por eso he tardado-el profesor asintió y caminó hacia la habitación contigua de la última vez.

-Hoy volveremos a probar con la poción. Ya la he comenzado así evitaremos el problema de la última vez-la castaña se ruborizó recordándolo de nuevo "no tendría que recordármelo, ya sé que me equivoqué"

Ahora sí que no necesitaba Snape hacer la poción, ya la había realizado durante la semana. Estaba falto de ideas y no se le ocurría otra manera mejor de disfrutar de la cercanía de la chica y de una alumna tan buena...y que tanto le recordaba a Lily. Realmente su amor por Lily lo dejó marcado y mucho.

La chica y él se acercaron juntos al caldero que estaba hirviendo a fuego lento. Apenas estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, disfrutando en silencio de la presencia del otro cuando golpearon con fuerza la puerta. Snape gruñó, salió y preguntó quién era

-Soy yo Slughorn, me han pedido que te avises, debes acudir

-¿Tan urgente es que debo de aplazar el castigo?

-Sí, es urgente-instó Slughorn detrás de la puerta sin apenas dejarle terminar la frase. Snape resopló y volvió junto a Hermione

-Tendremos que dejar el castigo para otro día. No se preocupe por la poción, puede marcharse-la chica asintió y salió. Fuera estaba Slughorn esperando a Snape que salió poco después. Hermione le clavó la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista. Luego ella se fue también

"Tienes mi corazón en un puño 

_**tienes mi alma rota en un saco**_

_**tienes lo que me falta, lo tienes**_

_**vives del aire que te conviene**_

_**pasas de largo siembras misterio**_

_**lo que tú tienes nadie lo tiene"**_

Severus llegó a su habitación hecho polvo. Estaban teniendo algunos problemas con lo que le había ocurrido a una alumna en Hogsmeade, tal vez a lo que se refirió Hermione. De todas maneras ese tiempo que ha estado con la cabeza ocupada con ese problema le ha hecho reflexionar un poco sobre lo que iba a hacer en el castigo. Para desgracia de él no debería de llegar a nada más con la chica. Primero porque era su alumna, y sería un escándalo; segundo porque él tenía demasiadas obligaciones, más de la que tiene cualquier profesor...y último ¿qué le hacía pensar que la chica se iba a fijar en él? Unas pocas miradas no decían nada, él lo sabía muy bien, ni siquiera aunque ella confiase más en él y no le temiera como otros alumnos. No podía tener esperanzas con tonterías semejantes sino ya sabía cómo podía acabar. Y en una de esas ocasiones fue por mal camino

"Y de repente 

_**Más de lo mismo y aún así sorprendente**_

_**Vuelvo a tu clima, nado en tus olas**_

_**Vuelvo y te traigo nuevas promesas**_

_**Vuelvo a la orilla, arribo en tus brazos**_

_**Sabes del ansia de mi deseo**_

_**Cuanta es la urgencia de mi delito**_

_**Donde amanece el sol en mi casa"**_

Serían cerca de las once de la noche cuando volvieron a pegar en la puerta. El profesor se levantó desganado, quería dormir y descansar si aquello era posible. Se sorprendió al ver a Dumbledore en la puerta

-Hola Severus, creo que tenemos una charla pendiente

Hermione se quedó en la biblioteca toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Le daba rabia no haber pasado la tarde con Snape. Volvía a perder la poca esperanza que tenía de que esa relación tuviera futuro...¿pero de verdad lo tenía si Snape sintiera algo por ella aunque fuera deseo? Para empezar tendría que ocultar la relación, eran profesor y alumna, luego que la diferencia de edad...

-¿Y desde cuando la edad es un problema?-pensó en voz alta la castaña

-Eso mismo quisiera yo saber...

-¡Gin qué susto me has dado!-la pelirroja s sentó a su lado-¿no te vas con Dean?-Ginny suspiró

-A veces me canso mucho Herms. No es fácil estar con alguien que no amas de verdad

-Te entiendo

-¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Hoy no estabas castigada?

-Sí pero hay mucho ajetreo con lo de Katie Bells y se ha tenido que ir

-Ohhhh...-Hermione le sacó la lengua-pero oye, tienes más castigos con él y más ratitos para estar a solas...

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué me lance a su cuello a la primera ocasión que tenga?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡no es eso! Pero al menos podrás disfrutar de ese tiempo que estas con él

"_**Y casi siempre**_

_**Algo descubro, algo que se hace inquietante...**_

_**Y hacia la pena, galopa tu mirada**_

_**Casi apagada, soledad elegante**_

_**Y con el tiempo acierto las palabras..."**_

-Sí...-Hermione cierra el libro que estaba leyendo de golpe-volvamos anda, tengo mucho sueño

Algo lejos de allí, en Cabeza de Puerco, estaban Dumbledore y Snape, embutidos en sus túnicas y en sendos abrigos. Fueron acomodados en un lugar donde no serían molestados. El dueño conocía al director y le facilitó una habitación privada, donde estarían solos y pudieran hablar con completa libertad. Les sirvieron la bebida, hidromiel, y comenzaron a conversar con lo que les interesaba

-Sabes que dentro de unas dos semanas volverá el señorito Malfoy

-Sí...

-Y sabes lo que significa eso. Con el castigo hemos retrasado de alguna manera su plan, aunque tengo la sensación de que no ha perdido el tiempo

-¿Ah no?

-No. Es más, creo que no se han alterado las pautas en ningún momento

-Entonces ¿qué?-Snape se estaba impacientando, todo eso prácticamente lo sabía de una forma u otra. Dumbledore que lo conocía muy bien, sonrió

-Tengo listo un plan para que todo salga a la perfección-¿para que salga todo bien? ¿qué quería decir Dumbledore? ¿esa era la solución que le había asegurado que tenía?-conozco la situación por la que estás pasando Severus, sé que ahora llevas una gran carga encima y que va a llegar a un punto en que digas que no puedes más-a Snape le pareció que realmente el viejo director...¡estada delirando (N/ A: tampoco es plan de decirle viejo chocho)!-por lo que he ideado un plan en el que alivies ese peso y además todo pueda seguir su curso de la mejor manera posible

-¿A qué te refieres Albus?-la sonrisa desapareció de su cara, Snape lo comprendía y más tras soltar lo que estaba temiendo

-A que ayudes en todo lo posible a Draco Malfoy, tal y como te ha pedido Narcisa. No evites lo que tenga que pasar, que todo llegue a su destino final-el profesor de Defensa escuchaba al director de la escuela, dejando de beber de su copa. ¿Qué estaba diciéndole? Su misión como miembro de la orden era evitarlo a toda costa...¡pero lo peor era es que como mortífago no debía hacer nada por ayudar al joven Malfoy!

-¿Me estás insinuando...?

-Que lo ayudes sin que nadie se entere, que le allanes el terreno si te lo permite. Pero al final...-en este punto Dumbledore guardó un largo silencio, mirando a su colega y amigo a los ojos muy fijamente-...quiero que seas tú quien me mate

Sobre una de las mesas de la Sala Común y con la luz del alba se despertó Hermione. A pesar del sueño que había tenido en la biblioteca, al acostarse estaba muy nerviosa y apenas pudo conciliar el sueño

"Y pasa el tiempo, rodando por la calma 

_**El tiempo que hace tic tac**_

_**No se para tic tac**_

_**Corre y vuela tica tac**_

_**Digo solo tic tac**_

_**Tiempo suena tic tac"**_

Y allí estaba, se había bajado y se había puesto a adelantar deberes hasta que el sueño le venció. Era muy temprano y lo mejor que podía hacer era prepararse para la próxima clase. Harry, durante Herbología, les contó como le había ido con las clases de Dumbledore y les contó más sobre Tom Ryddle. Por su parte, Ginny les dijo que el profesor Slughorn ya estaba pensando en hacer una fiesta para Navidad y que se podía invitar a alguien

-¿Tú con quién irás, Hermione?-preguntó Ron a la castaña con ansiedad

-Pues no lo sé, ni siquiera sé si iré-estaba siendo muy sincera porque desde luego con su amor secreto no iba a ir y no le apetecía ir con ningún otro chico, porque para empezar los que había disponibles no eran ni guapos o si lo eran, eran los más estúpidos de la promoción.

-¡Vamos anímate!

-En serio Ron, no me apetece ir

-¿Por qué no? Te vendría bien, pasas mucho tiempo encerrada-Hermione iba a contestarle que no era así pero Harry, viendo venir el aluvión corta la discusión

-Ya vale, no insistas más Ron. Ahora concéntrate para el próximo partido que tenemos-Ron gruñó y no siguió discutiendo. Hermione se enojó, odiaba que la controlase tanto, ¡ni que fuera su novio! Que es su mejor amigo, vale, pero no tiene derecho a controlarla tanto ni a recriminarle cosas.

Dumbledore estaba loco de remate, no tenía ninguna duda. ¿Cómo diablos iba a poder hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo? Si para él Dumbledore era como un padre, un gran amigo, que lo comprendía y sabía mucho de su vida

"Suena sólo tic tac Cuenta atrás tic tac 

_**Tengo tu corazón en un puño**_

_**Tengo tu alma rota en un saco**_

_**Ahora sí tengo lo que te falta**_

_**Tengo la brisa de tus andares**_

_**Dame tu aliento empuja mis velas"**_

Y además, lo estaba poniendo sin saberlo, entre la espada y la pared. No sólo era la duda que le carcomía sobre si Hermione Granger pudiese sentir lo mismo que él, que estaba casi seguro de que no sintiera nada, ahora tenía poco tiempo para descubrirlo, para redescubrirse a sí mismo...pero ¿merecería la pena descubrirlo? ¿o iba a acabar como las ocasiones anteriores? Solo y malherido. Ya había sufrido bastante como para repetir experiencia. Pero la mirada de Hermione lo embrujaba, parecía que escondía un secreto. Por supuesto había intentado penetrar en su mente pero siempre que conseguía hacerlo era cuando estaban en clase, momentos en los que la chica está concentrada en la lección...tan concentrada que es difícil ir más allá y descubrir algo.

Y de repente 

_**Inesperadamente el viento te lleva**_

_**Y hacia la pena, galopa tu mirada**_

_**Casi apagada, soledad elegante**_

_**Y con el tiempo acierto las palabras**_

Y pasa el tiempo, rodando por la calma 

_**El tiempo que hace **_

_**Tic tac**_

_**Tiempo suena**_

_**Tic tac**_

_**Suena solo **_

_**Tic tac**_

_**No se para**_

_**Tic tac**_

¡Qué duro estaba siendo todo! Y más duro iba a ser, cuando tenga que proseguir en pocos meses sólo con su vida como mortífago, y en menor medida como miembro de la orden. Y la verdad es que prefería seguir con su vida como profesor que como mortífago. Nunca le había traído buenas noticias...

FLASH BACK 

Acababa de cumplir no hacia mucho los diecinueve años y no había encontrado un trabajo donde sentirse a gusto desde que salió de Hogwarts. Se encontraba en el Caldero Chorreante, Lucius Malfoy lo había citado urgentemente allí. Llegó más tarde de la hora acordada y se sentó junto a él, pidiendo una bebida fuerte

-¿Cómo te va la vida Severus?

-Tirando. ¿Puedes decirme que es eso tan importante qué no puede esperar a mucho tiempo?

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de que entré en un grupo selecto de magos?

-Sí, los llamados mortífagos ¿no? Un grupo de magos dedicados a la magia oscura...

-Exacto, pues necesitan más personal

CONTINUARÁ... 

**_Notas de autora (21-04-06): _**No hay mucho que decir, no he cambiado nada que yo recuerde.

**_Notas de autora: _** ¿Alguien sabe dónde vive la traductora española del sexto libro? No es nada importante, sólo quiero mandarle...¡¡DOS BOMBAS PARA QUE SE LAS META DONDE LE QUEPAN! Es la segunda vez que lo veo. ¿¿¿Alguien puede decirle a esa pedazo de merluza que "half blood" significa MEDIA SANGRE O SANGRE MESTIZA Y NO MISTERIOSO? ¡Manda huevos! Pero a ver ¿esa tía ha estudiado por casualidad traducción o al menos inglés en el instituto o en el colegio? A este paso traduzco yo el libro. No sé, que alguien que sepa traducir medio decente me diga a ver si es que eso puede significar misterioso y no "Misteryous" tal y como traduce mi traductor, que aunque es una mierda sabe al menos que Blood es sangre.

En fin, después de desahogarme con esto (y lo que queda hasta que salga) paso a la historia. Todavía dudo en si me habrá quedado bien la letra de Miguel Bosé. El capi se llama El Tiempo, pero en realidad la canción se llama Tic Tac, sin embargo para la historia veía mejor ese título. El Tiempo, que corre sin parar y que a veces desearíamos que se parara durante un...tiempo (valga la redundancia) porque nos falta, como le va a ocurrir ahora a Snape, desde el momento en que le dice que el año próximo no volverá a la escuela porque deberá matarle. Ya no tiene dos años, si no uno, para hacer algo respecto a lo de Hermione (en realidad es menos de un año), descubrir si la chica siente algo por él o no. Parece que no habrá tiempo ni para empezar a vivirlo, pero ya me ocuparé de eso :-P. En esta ocasión no he metido para nada a Jonathan, quería darle un descansito, porque en el próximo capi tendrá muuuucho protagonismo, pero no adelantemos acontecimientos. Para el próximo debo terminar el flash back que he comenzado en este, y que se hará en dos partes: el inicio de Snape como mortífago y por qué lo hace y luego como es su vida de mortífago. Así sabréis porque no le hace mucha gracia el plan de Dumbledore. Creo que no tengo nada más que comentar, así que paso con los RR

**_Amsp14: _**¡Hola! Aquí tienes mucho más y seguirás teniendo durante mucho tiempo

**_Lakota Snape: _**¿Tanto se nota que utilizo la misma estrategia? ;-) es la única forma de que os quedéis enganchadas, si os lo dejo todo frito y cocido no os entra tantas ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo. No vas mal encaminada, la relación es posterior a Lily...pero no es lo que tú dices, es más o menos pero no exactamente así. Ya lo sabrás pero antes descubriréis mucho más del pasado de Snape

**_Tercy: _**Bien, en los próximos capis veréis la parte mala de Snape, su época como mortífago (nadie es perfecto :-P). A este paso le hago la competencia a JK y a la traductora de las narices española que me parece que se dejó los estudios de filología en el...

Sobre las letras, bueno ahora he puesto una de Miguel Bosé, de una canción que me gusta y de Alejandro Sanz pondré algunas que hay por ahí. Aunque no sé si me dará tanta historia para tantas canciones. Si no ya las acoplaré en la próxima historia...porque a este paso termino pronto esta historia.

Hay feeling pero enredaré un poco más antes de que empiecen a dar pasos más agigantados. Y bueno sobre Jon, en este capi no lo he utilizado, no quería tener muchas prisas pero con el próximo capi lo vais a disfrutar de lo lindo, con lo que viene

Y sobre el final...yo también leí antes de tiempo lo que pasaba al final y no me lo creía hasta que lo leí y me quedé OO fue cuando se me encendió la bombillita e ideé esta historia

**_Hanna Abbott GHRS: _**Jajajajaja me parece que te tengo agregada al msn ¿verdad? ¡Tranquila chica! Yo soy seguidora de Snape, por eso escribo esta historia aunque supongo que cuando hayas llegado a este capítulo ya te habrás dado cuenta de ello. Así que de lo que escriba sobrará muchas palabras. Las que leen mi historia, lo hacen porque al igual que tú creen en la inocencia de Severus, es más yo pensé lo mismo que tú poco después de leer el capi que habla con Narcisa y lo pensé durante todo el libro. Es muy buen actor, sabe muy bien fingir las cosas y creo que es tan capaz de hacerlo tanto para un bando como para otro. Así que, mientras sale el séptimo libro, yo hago con esta historia mi propia teoría de defensa para Snape (como si fuera un juicio aunque no sé como se llama ese punto exactamente xD) de por qué se pasó al bando oscuro cuando era joven (que se verá próximamente), por qué acaba matando a Dumbledore y demás situaciones que lo ponen como malo malísimo y que no lo es para nada. Y tranquila, todo lo que haya podido hablar mal de él, si así te lo parece, tiene una buena justificación. Espero que me dejes un RR cuando hayas terminado de leer lo que llevo de historia

**_Honey Beem: _**Pues nada, aquí tienes más espero que te encante igual. Un beso para ti también


	10. Pasado oscuro

CAPITULO DIEZ: AL OLVIDO INVITO YO 

-Es algo que a nadie le gusta decir a los cuatro vientos, que soy hijo de un profesor, porque sino, la gente siempre habla mal y piensa que por ello eres favorecido siempre. Mira tú por donde, vas a ser la única que lo vas a saber...iré al grano. Tu querido profesor está casado con mi madre desde hace muchos años. Ahora pasa mismo están pasando por una crisis y las cosas no les van bien. Sin embargo pienso que más tarde o más temprano, lo arreglaran y volverán a estar juntos como el primer día.

Hermione apenas podía oír las voces lejanas de los chicos del equipo, que llegaban canturreando. Las palabras de Jonathan la golpeaban, letra tras letra, sílaba tras silaba, en el corazón, haciéndolo millones de trizas

"Ella descubrió 

_**que hay paraísos en el callejón**_

_**no se aguantaba el cariño..."**_

-Esto es lo que hay así que mejor que lo olvides, si no quieres llevarte una decepción aún mayor. Adiós

El joven moreno se metió en el cuadro de la Señora Gorda dejando a Hermione en estado de shock. No sabía que hacer y no le daba tiempo a escabullirse, Harry, Ron y los demás, acababan de llegar

-¡Eh Hermione! Quería hablar contigo-le dijo alegremente Ron-pero vamos dentro ¿vale?-obedeció como una autómata y siguió a Ron al interior de la sala donde los Gryffindor los recibieron con una gran ovación. Tras librarse de los abrazos de muchos, Ron se llevó aparte a Hermione

-Hermione...que-quería preguntarte si ibas a ir al baile de Slughorn con alguien...-la castaña tardó en reaccionar y darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, quién le hablaba y sobre qué.

-Ron, no insistas, no voy con nadie porque sencillamente no quiero ir

-¡Ah, vamos Hermione! ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿quedarte en la biblioteca estudiando? No seas tonta, te estás convirtiendo en un ratón de biblioteca cada día que pasa-el chico no sabía por lo que estaba pasando la chica en esos instantes y no tuvo otra idea mejor que la de poner el dedo sobre la llaga...

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-preguntó Hermione en un susurro que sonaba amenazador, con los ojos desorbitados de la rabia que sentía por todo, y más las palabras de malcriado de Ron

-P-p-perdóname Hermione, no era mi intención...

-¡¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!-gritó Hermione con tanta fuerza que hizo silencio en toda la sala. Todos los que festejaban guardaron silencio y miraron a Hermione, roja como un tomate de ira, con el llanto cercano, y a Ron asustado por la reacción de ella-¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA DECIRME LO QUE DEBO O NO HACER? ¿EH?-

-¡Tranquila, ya te he pedido perdón!-el pelirrojo ya estaba subiendo el tono de voz, no entendía por qué Hermione se enfadaba por una tontería y no pensaba quedarse atrás, delante de todos.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ RONALD!-tras ese último grito Hermione salió llorando de la Sala Común y fue a refugiarse a la primera sala que encontró

"_**...y él correspondió, cantándole**_

_**las serenatas que hablan**_

_**de cosas que faltan**_

_**De cosas por hacer **_

_**canciones, con perdón, de amor"**_

Era una de las muchas salas de las que no se conocía función alguna o al menos ella no la conocía. Había un escritorio y tras él una silla. Se sentó en la misma, apoyando sus codos en el polvoriento escritorio y sus manos cubriendo su cara...y sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida y haberse enamorado de él? Pero ¿cómo se le iba a ocurrir que tuviera una vida casi resuelta fuera de las paredes de la escuela? Si de siempre ha sido una persona que no parecía tener corazón, sin bondad ninguna, que muy rara vez se le ha visto sonreír...y que la había enamorado de todas formas...

Y por lo visto, tiene su corazón, tiene su vida, hay una mujer más, capaz de amar a Severus Snape

La marca volvía arderle en el brazo, le escocía. Voldemort requería de su presencia en mal momento. Acababa de perder su casa el partido de Quidditch, porque a Malfoy no se le había ocurrido otra idea que la de utilizar ese tiempo en poner en práctica, su fallido plan...porque hasta donde sabía nada había cambiado, no había hecho nada.

Snape se puso su capa, con una capucha que utilizó para echársela por la cabeza y se marchó, asegurándose que nadie le veía. Cuando supo que estaba fuera de la vista de indiscretos se hizo aparecer en su destino

"_**...pero antes del amanecer**_

_**la calma se rompió**_

_**En la ventana estaban tres**_

_**ella, la luna y un tipo grandón**_

_**que le despeinaba las alas..."**_

El ya más que conocido cementerio de Hangleton, donde se suelen reunir los mortífagos desde sus comienzos. Cuando él entró los mortífagos rara vez utilizaban sus máscaras para cubrirse el rostro. Ahora, desde que adquirieron años después de que él entrara la fama de asesinos rara vez se la quitaban.

-Te estaba esperando Severus-sonó una voz femenina a su derecha, de una mujer oculta en la oscuridad de los árboles de formas tétricas, una voz que le resultaba muy familiar. En esos momentos Severus se transformaba en otro hombre: el que odiará toda su vida

No sabía cuanto tiempo habría pasado simplemente estaba ausente, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que había hechizado algunos pajarillos de color amarillo chillón. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Ron tonteando con Lavender Brown

-Ah Hermione-la sonrisa estúpida que se dibujaba en su cara en presencia de Lavender desapareció al ver a su antes amiga allí, con ojos llorosos.

-Yo...mejor me voy-se despidió Lavender con una sonrisita. Poco después llegó Harry, que no dijo nada, prefiriendo quedarse al margen. Sólo había ido allí para evitar que Hermione hiciera alguna locura. Después de un largo e incómodo silencio que a veces era interrumpido por el canto de alguno de los pájaros, Ron habló por fin

-Creo que tienes algo que decirme-Hermione sentía hervir de nuevo de rabia

-No tengo nada que decirte-respondió la castaña con brusquedad

-Ah, yo creo que sí...

Y de nuevo comienza la discusión. Harry los observaba llevándose una mano a la frente, pensando que entre el enfado de Hermione y la terquedad de su amigo (por muy enamorado que estuviera de Hermione) no iba a llevar a buen puerto todo aquello. Hermione se levantó con brusquedad, mirando a los ojos a Ron, con una mirada de intenso odio y tristeza. Los dos amigos se estremecieron pensando que Hermione iba a descargar de nuevo su ira. Sin embargo la castaña salió de la sala no sin antes ordenar con un hechizo que los pájaros atacasen a Ron. Harry supo que todo había terminado entre sus amigos

Hermione no miró a nadie de camino a su habitación, donde se refugió para llorar amargamente. Estaba harta de todos, del mundo, de...

-¿Mione?-era Ginny, debió haberla visto subir hasta allí con mala cara-¿estás...bien?-la castaña negó con la cabeza, con su rostro surcado de lágrimas y reflejando todo el dolor que sentía. La pelirroja la abrazó y dejó que se desahogara. Quince minutos después le contó todo a su amiga

-¿En serio? Entonces mi hermano tenía razón-Hermione gruñó-ese crío es hijo del profesor Snape pero ¿por qué te ha dicho eso? ¿Para hacerte un favor? No me hagas reír

-No lo sé Gin, no lo sé pero me duele mucho...-gimió Hermione

-Ese chico no te conoce de nada Mione, ¿por qué te ha dicho eso? Es más ¿cómo os conoce tan bien a ambos como para concluir eso? Y también me pregunto ¿cómo está tan seguro de que sientes tú eso y él también?

-Déjalo, Gin, no quiero pensarlo más y seguir haciéndome vanas ilusiones

"No me va a creer diciéndole 

_**que el bronceado de luna**_

_**es lo que te delata**_

_**¿Has visto alguna vez**_

_**a una mujer herida y sin Dios?**_

_**Arranca el grito de lo más profundo de su dolor"**_

-¿Tú crees...

-Gin, lo que sí está muy claro, es que está casado. Le vaya bien o no, yo no debo meterme por medio. Creo que va siendo hora de renunciar a él-Ginny prefirió no decir nada más, no quería hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya sufría.

Hermione durmió poco y mal esa noche, soñando una y otra vez con lo mismo: una casa en el centro de Londres, donde vive una pareja feliz y enamorada, con un hijo...una familia perfecta. Allí ella no tenía sitio, no era nadie en su vida, no era nadie para él...

Pasaron tres días desde que ella y Ron se pelearon. Las cosas entre los dos amigos continuaban igual de tensas, estando Harry entre los dos. El moreno no quiso pelearse con ninguno de los dos...pues sabía que ninguno tenía la razón. El uno por zoquete, por no ceder con su estúpido orgullo y la otra, por no terminarla de comprender, a pesar de que llevaban muchos años conociéndose. Francamente, si tuviera que elegir entre uno y otro, se quedaría con Hermione, pues Ron, no tenía razón ninguna, fue quién la provocó. De todas maneras, él ya había pasado por situaciones similares, y lo mejor en aquellos casos era seguir siendo amigo de ambos.

En esos tres días, Hermione se pasaba las horas libres o en la biblioteca o en los terrenos del colegio, en los rincones que ella sabía que no le molestaría ni Ron ni nadie. También quería evitarle a él, a Severus Snape y su hijo. Fueron tres días muy difíciles, en las que el primer día tuvo que aguantar las ganas de llorar en toda la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y en los otros dos tenía que ir por atajos para evitar cruzarse con él frente a frente.

"Puede que me des 

_**el trago más amargo de tu copa de adiós**_

_**pero llévate lejos tu lástima de mi callejón**_

_**porque al olvido invito yo**_

_**al olvido, olvídalo**_

_**al olvido invito yo"**_

Le iba a costar muchísimo olvidarle. La pelirroja intentó volver a tocar el tema, no era la única que le daba vueltas a lo mismo, tenía sospechas de que algo no encajaba. Encontró a Hermione sentada muy cerca del lago

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-He tenido días mejores

-Eso no hace falta que lo digas...es la primera vez que te veo utilizar todos los pasadizos secretos del castillo. Los únicos que los utilizaban tanto eran Fred y George

-Lo sé pero por evitar a mucha gente me los he aprendido todos

-Te comprendo yo también he deseado hacer lo mismo Mione en muchas ocasiones. De todas formas ¿estás segura de que sea cierto todo lo que dijo ese crío?

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó mirando absorta la superficie calma del lago-ya te dije que no quería pensar más en ello, que él está casado, que no hago nada estando enamorada de él-hundió su rostro entre sus piernas-que he sido estúpida dejándome llevar por lo que siento

-Venga Hermi-puso su mano en su hombro para reconfortarla-no seas tan dura contigo misma. Ahora te pido que me escuches: no sé exactamente por qué pero creo que Jonathan no te dijo toda la verdad-Hermione no dijo nada-lo he pensado estos días, hay algo que no me termina de cuadrar. Dice que Snape es su padre, que él y su madre pasan por una crisis pero que se quieren mucho y que volverá todo a ser como antes ¿no?

-Sí, así es-la voz de la chica sonó vacía

-Entonces que te conteste a algo: está claro que para soltarte algo así lo debe de querer mucho pero ¿su madre también? Si es así...¿qué hace Jonathan con el apellido Walker? Que yo sepa debería ser Snape ¿no?

Hermione no respondió, prosiguió mirando la superficie del lago, intentando asimilar lo que Ginny le acababa de decir...

"_**Pero pa contarlo bien**_

_**hay un borracho**_

_**que vive en la barra de un bar**_

_**y por un trago te canta**_

_**-a mi parecer **_

_**siguen haciendo muy anchas**_

_**las pinches ventanas"**_

-No Harry no pienso hacer nada de nada, la culpa es suya

-¡Maldito seas Ron! ¿Por qué eres tan terco? Es tu mejor amiga desde hace años ¿por qué te cuesta tanto decir unas palabras? Además, la culpa la tenéis ambos

-Y yo que hice ¿eh? Fui a pedirle perdón pero ¿qué hizo?

-Ron, sabes bien que no fuiste de la mejor de las formas porque no era ella quién tenía que pedir perdón si no TÚ-Harry era una persona muy tranquila y a la que no le gustaba gritar (N/ A: exceptuando momentos como el de quinto curso cuando se desahogó pegando gritos que despertó toda una calle xD) pero en esos momentos sentía que iba a dar uno para desahogar las ganas que tenía de pegar a Ron

-¿Yo? ¡ELLA! Por no hacerme caso, por besarse con ese Krum, por ser como es y hacer que me enamore de ella...-Ron se dejó caer vencido en uno de los asientos frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común, se echo las manos a la cabeza y susurró-¿por qué Harry? ¿por qué hemos acabado así?

El moreno no dijo nada, mirando a su mejor amigo suspirando y pensando que por fin había dicho algo sensato y estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo. Y lo peor es que sabía que sintiendo eso iba a ser el peor parado

-Si la amas ¿por qué has empezado a salir con Lavender?-preguntó Harry ceñudo, acababa de recordarlo...

-Para darle celos. Harry parece que te acabas de caer del Sauce Boxeador-Harry gruñó tanto por lo que acababa de decir como por lo de que salía con Lavender. Apenas había roto la amistad con Hermione que ya estaba saliendo con Lavender

-¿Te soy sincero? No vas a conseguir nada con eso. Lo mejor será que la olvides Ron

-¿Por qu...?

-No lo sé pero Hermione está enamorada de alguien. No sé de quién pero lo está. Y no sois ni tú ni Krum

-Si no somos nosotros...

-Mejor olvídala-zanjó Harry, aunque sabía que jamás Ron olvidaría a Hermione, y que su relación con Lavender sólo le iba a acarrear más problemas

"_**A la hora que se fue**_

_**quedó en silencio el callejón**_

_**y sobre el muro le pinté:**_

"Puede que me des 

_**el trago más amargo de tu copa de adiós**_

_**pero llévate lejos tu lástima de mi callejón**_

_**porque al olvido invito yo**_

_**al olvido, olvídalo**_

_**al olvido invito yo"**_

CONTINUARA... 

**_Notas de autora (23-04-06): _**Aquí no tanto pero en el próximo de seguro que debo hacer algunos buenos cambios por un error que cometí con lo de Severus al llegar a Hangleton. Poco más.

**_Notas de autora: _**Mil perdones por la gran tardanza con la historia, entre el examen y que ayer nació mi prima pequeña como que no he tenido tiempo para terminar el capi. Entre otras cosas porque no sabía como acabarlo pero al fin lo conseguí xD. Para ello metí la corta conversación de Harry y Ron, para no repetir tanto el mismo esquema de que salgan Hermione y Snape y os aburra.

Hay mucho que comentar:

Para empezar lo que suelta Jon, que para muchas os quedareis OO y otras diréis qué hijo de perra... es bastante fuerte sí pero yo os puedo decir sólo que es una pista más sobre su relación con Snape. Son padre e hijo vale pero me empezaría a preguntar las mismas cosas que Ginny jejeje

Luego, la pelea de Ron y Hermione. No quería repetir como en el libro, por lo que utilicé la depresión de la chica para que se enojase mucho por el pequeño insulto de Ron (digo pequeño porque podría haber dicho algo peor)

Sé que muchas pondréis el grito en el cielo por la decisión de Hermione de olvidar (acompañada de la letra, otra vez, de Alejandro Sanz, cuyo titulo es el del capi) pero su charla con Ginny no ha terminado y le ayudará a pensárselo dos veces. No he querido extenderme con la visita de Snape a los mortífagos para aprovechar y poner al menos un Flash Back sobre su vida pasada en el siguiente capi.

En fin, espero que disfrutéis con este nuevo capi y que os merezca la espera

**_LakotaSnape: _**Jajajajaja, me parece que ya te has dado cuenta de que no es exactamente su intención. Es fastidiar un poco a la pobre Hermione. Es cierto que no es razón para que Snape no pueda enamorarse de Hermione...el problema es que Hermione temía tanto una cosa así, que hubiera algo que definitivamente lo separe de él...que le cree. Tanto es así que por lo pronto parece que no van a acabar juntos...(calma que no es el fin).

No es celos, podría decir que es odio ¿pero por qué lo odia? Ahms

Saludos

**_Amsp14: _**¿Puedo llamarte Ana? Así se me hace más corto a la hora de contestarte. Bueno, prácticamente has acertado en lo que me comentabas. Snape está casado, las cosas no le van bien con su mujer, pero según Jon lo van a arreglar. ¿De verdad puede ser así? XD xD. Por desgracia, Hermione le ha creído y va a estar un tiempo mal, pero no os preocupéis, al final sabrá sacarle mejor partido a esas palabras cuando un "misterioso" admirador le mande un regalo de Navidad...uisss no doy más pistas de próximos capis ;-)

**_Mia Azakura: _**Hola! Pues espérate que aún tengo mucho más, todavía me queda al menos un Flash Back de la vida como mortífago de Snape, que pondré en un capi o dos, para no hacerlo pesado. Lo que dice Jonathan, pues ahí lo tienes, se las ha arreglado para dejar mal a la pobre Hermione, que por si no tuviera bastante, Ron presionando por otro lado (y como siempre no se cosca de nada). De todas maneras, sobre las palabras de Jon aun queda mucho que decir

**_Tercy: _**Jejejejejeje estaba esperando a que me escribieras un RR xD y me alegro de que haya sido uno bien largo.

Iré por partes: sí dejo con más intriga porque como digo más arriba no es oro todo lo que reluce. Gracias por recordarme lo del castigo porque lo olvidé xD

Tranquila, no de inmediato pero cuando tengan ese instante mágico procuraré no ser tan mala ya y que halla un poco de temita xD ahora mucha más intriga

Para empezar Jon lo dice para fastidiar ¿por qué? Síguele la pista el próximo capi con Ginny aunque no revelaré mucho más hasta casi al final. No vas desencaminada, ya tengo pensada esa historia y aseguro que es para quedarse así OO de cómo es. Sigue leyendo! Espero que éste te guste también

En fin, si me dejo algo en el tintero ya lo actualizo el capi


	11. Capitulo 10:al olvido invito yo

CAPITULO DIEZ: AL OLVIDO INVITO YO 

-Es algo que a nadie le gusta decir a los cuatro vientos, que soy hijo de un profesor, porque sino, la gente siempre habla mal y piensa que por ello eres favorecido siempre. Mira tú por donde, vas a ser la única que lo vas a saber...iré al grano. Tu querido profesor está casado con mi madre desde hace muchos años. Ahora pasa mismo están pasando por una crisis y las cosas no les van bien. Sin embargo pienso que más tarde o más temprano, lo arreglaran y volverán a estar juntos como el primer día.

Hermione apenas podía oír las voces lejanas de los chicos del equipo, que llegaban canturreando. Las palabras de Jonathan la golpeaban, letra tras letra, sílaba tras silaba, en el corazón, haciéndolo millones de trizas

"Ella descubrió 

_**que hay paraísos en el callejón**_

_**no se aguantaba el cariño..."**_

-Esto es lo que hay así que mejor que lo olvides, si no quieres llevarte una decepción aún mayor. Adiós

El joven moreno se metió en el cuadro de la Señora Gorda dejando a Hermione en estado de shock. No sabía que hacer y no le daba tiempo a escabullirse, Harry, Ron y los demás, acababan de llegar

-¡Eh Hermione! Quería hablar contigo-le dijo alegremente Ron-pero vamos dentro ¿vale?-obedeció como una autómata y siguió a Ron al interior de la sala donde los Gryffindor los recibieron con una gran ovación. Tras librarse de los abrazos de muchos, Ron se llevó aparte a Hermione

-Hermione...que-quería preguntarte si ibas a ir al baile de Slughorn con alguien...-la castaña tardó en reaccionar y darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, quién le hablaba y sobre qué.

-Ron, no insistas, no voy con nadie porque sencillamente no quiero ir

-¡Ah, vamos Hermione! ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿quedarte en la biblioteca estudiando? No seas tonta, te estás convirtiendo en un ratón de biblioteca cada día que pasa-el chico no sabía por lo que estaba pasando la chica en esos instantes y no tuvo otra idea mejor que la de poner el dedo sobre la llaga...

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-preguntó Hermione en un susurro que sonaba amenazador, con los ojos desorbitados de la rabia que sentía por todo, y más las palabras de malcriado de Ron

-P-p-perdóname Hermione, no era mi intención...

-¡¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!-gritó Hermione con tanta fuerza que hizo silencio en toda la sala. Todos los que festejaban guardaron silencio y miraron a Hermione, roja como un tomate de ira, con el llanto cercano, y a Ron asustado por la reacción de ella-¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA DECIRME LO QUE DEBO O NO HACER? ¿EH?-

-¡Tranquila, ya te he pedido perdón!-el pelirrojo ya estaba subiendo el tono de voz, no entendía por qué Hermione se enfadaba por una tontería y no pensaba quedarse atrás, delante de todos

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ RONALD!-tras ese último grito Hermione salió llorando de la Sala Común y fue a refugiarse a la primera sala que encontró

"_**...y él correspondió, cantándole**_

_**las serenatas que hablan**_

_**de cosas que faltan**_

_**De cosas por hacer **_

_**canciones, con perdón, de amor"**_

Era una de las muchas salas de las que no se conocía función alguna o al menos ella no la conocía. Había un escritorio y tras él una silla. Se sentó en la misma, apoyando sus codos en el polvoriento escritorio y sus manos cubriendo su cara...y sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida y haberse enamorado de él? Pero ¿cómo se le iba a ocurrir que tuviera una vida casi resuelta fuera de las paredes de la escuela? Si de siempre ha sido una persona que no parecía tener corazón, sin bondad ninguna, que muy rara vez se le ha visto sonreír...y que la había enamorado de todas formas...

Y por lo visto, tiene su corazón, tiene su vida, hay una mujer más, capaz de amar a Severus Snape

La marca volvía arderle en el brazo, le escocía. Voldemort requería de su presencia en mal momento. Acababa de perder su casa el partido de Quidditch, porque a Malfoy no se le había ocurrido otra idea que la de utilizar ese tiempo en poner en práctica, su fallido plan...porque hasta donde sabía nada había cambiado, no había hecho nada.

Snape se puso su capa, con una capucha que utilizó para echársela por la cabeza y se marchó, asegurándose que nadie le veía. Cuando supo que estaba fuera de la vista de indiscretos se hizo aparecer en su destino

"_**...pero antes del amanecer**_

_**la calma se rompió**_

_**En la ventana estaban tres**_

_**ella, la luna y un tipo grandón**_

_**que le despeinaba las alas..."**_

El ya más que conocido cementerio de Hangleton, donde se suelen reunir los mortífagos desde sus comienzos. Cuando él entró los mortífagos rara vez utilizaban sus máscaras para cubrirse el rostro. Ahora, desde que adquirieron años después de que él entrara la fama de asesinos rara vez se la quitaban.

-Te estaba esperando Severus-sonó una voz femenina a su derecha, de una mujer oculta en la oscuridad de los árboles de formas tétricas, una voz que le resultaba muy familiar. En esos momentos Severus se transformaba en otro hombre: el que odiará toda su vida

No sabía cuanto tiempo habría pasado simplemente estaba ausente, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que había hechizado algunos pajarillos de color amarillo chillón. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Ron tonteando con Lavender Brown

-Ah Hermione-la sonrisa estúpida que se dibujaba en su cara en presencia de Lavender desapareció al ver a su antes amiga allí, con ojos llorosos.

-Yo...mejor me voy-se despidió Lavender con una sonrisita. Poco después llegó Harry, que no dijo nada, prefiriendo quedarse al margen. Sólo había ido allí para evitar que Hermione hiciera alguna locura. Después de un largo e incómodo silencio que a veces era interrumpido por el canto de alguno de los pájaros, Ron habló por fin

-Creo que tienes algo que decirme-Hermione sentía hervir de nuevo de rabia

-No tengo nada que decirte-respondió la castaña con brusquedad

-Ah, yo creo que sí...

Y de nuevo comienza la discusión. Harry los observaba llevándose una mano a la frente, pensando que entre el enfado de Hermione y la terquedad de su amigo (por muy enamorado que estuviera de Hermione) no iba a llevar a buen puerto todo aquello. Hermione se levantó con brusquedad, mirando a los ojos a Ron, con una mirada de intenso odio y tristeza. Los dos amigos se estremecieron pensando que Hermione iba a descargar de nuevo su ira. Sin embargo la castaña salió de la sala no sin antes ordenar con un hechizo que los pájaros atacasen a Ron. Harry supo que todo había terminado entre sus amigos

Hermione no miró a nadie de camino a su habitación, donde se refugió para llorar amargamente. Estaba harta de todos, del mundo, de...

-¿Mione?-era Ginny, debió haberla visto subir hasta allí con mala cara-¿estás...bien?-la castaña negó con la cabeza, con su rostro surcado de lágrimas y reflejando todo el dolor que sentía. La pelirroja la abrazó y dejó que se desahogara. Quince minutos después le contó todo a su amiga

-¿En serio? Entonces mi hermano tenía razón-Hermione gruñó-ese crío es hijo del profesor Snape pero ¿por qué te ha dicho eso? ¿Para hacerte un favor? No me hagas reír

-No lo sé Gin, no lo sé pero me duele mucho...-gimió Hermione

-Ese chico no te conoce de nada Mione, ¿por qué te ha dicho eso? Es más ¿cómo os conoce tan bien a ambos como para concluir eso? Y también me pregunto ¿cómo está tan seguro de que sientes tú eso y él también?

-Déjalo, Gin, no quiero pensarlo más y seguir haciéndome vanas ilusiones

"No me va a creer diciéndole 

_**que el bronceado de luna**_

_**es lo que te delata**_

_**¿Has visto alguna vez**_

_**a una mujer herida y sin Dios?**_

_**Arranca el grito de lo más profundo de su dolor**_

-¿Tú crees...

-Gin, lo que sí está muy claro, es que está casado. Le vaya bien o no, yo no debo meterme por medio. Creo que va siendo hora de renunciar a él

Hermione durmió poco y mal esa noche, soñando una y otra vez con lo mismo: una casa en el centro de Londres, donde vive una pareja feliz y enamorada, con un hijo...una familia perfecta. Allí ella no tenía sitio, no era nadie en su vida, no era nadie para él...

Pasaron tres días desde que ella y Ron se pelearon. Las cosas entre los dos amigos continuaban igual de tensas, estando Harry entre los dos. El moreno no quiso pelearse con ninguno de los dos...pues sabía que ninguno tenía la razón. El uno por zoquete, por no ceder con su estúpido orgullo y la otra, por no terminarla de comprender, a pesar de que llevaban muchos años conociéndose. Francamente, si tuviera que elegir entre uno y otro, se quedaría con Hermione, pues Ron, no tiene razón ninguna, fue quién la provocó. De todas maneras, él ya había pasado por situaciones similares, y lo mejor en aquellos casos era seguir siendo amigo de ambos.

En esos tres días, Hermione se pasaba las horas libres o en la biblioteca o en los terrenos del colegio, en los rincones que ella sabía que no le molestaría ni Ron ni nadie. También quería evitarle a él, a Severus Snape y su hijo. Fueron tres días muy difíciles, en las que el primer día tuvo que aguantar las ganas de llorar en toda la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y en los otros dos tenía que ir por atajos para evitar cruzarse con él frente a frente

"Puede que me des 

_**el trago más amargo de tu copa de adiós**_

_**pero llévate lejos tu lástima de mi callejón**_

_**porque al olvido invito yo**_

_**al olvido, olvídalo**_

_**al olvido invito yo"**_

Le iba a costar muchísimo olvidarle. La pelirroja intentó volver a tocar el tema, no era la única que le daba vueltas a lo mismo, tenía sospechas de que algo no encajaba. Encontró a Hermione sentada muy cerca del lago

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-He tenido días mejores

-Eso no hace falta que lo digas...es la primera vez que te veo utilizar todos los pasadizos secretos del castillo. Los únicos que los utilizaban tanto eran Fred y George

-Lo sé pero por evitar a mucha gente...

-Te comprendo yo también he deseado hacer lo mismo Mione en muchas ocasiones. De todas formas ¿estás segura de que sea cierto todo lo que dijo ese crío?

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó mirando absorta la superficie calma del lago-ya te dije que no quería pensar más en ello, que él está casado, que no hago nada estando enamorada de él-hundió su rostro entre sus piernas-que he sido estúpida dejándome llevar por lo que siento

-Venga Hermi-puso su mano en su hombro para reconfortarla-no seas tan dura contigo misma. Ahora te pido que me escuches: no sé exactamente por qué pero creo que Jonathan no te dijo toda la verdad-Hermione no dijo nada-lo he pensado estos días, hay algo que no me termina de cuadrar. Dice que Snape es su padre, que él y su madre pasan por una crisis pero que se quieren mucho y que volverá todo a ser como antes ¿no?

-Sí, así es-la voz de la chica sonó vacía

-Entonces que te conteste a algo: está claro que para soltarte algo así lo debe de querer mucho pero ¿su madre también? Si es así...¿qué hace Jonathan con el apellido Walker? Que yo sepa debería ser Snape ¿no?

Hermione no respondió, prosiguió mirando la superficie del lago, intentando asimilar lo que Ginny le acababa de decir...

"_**Pero pa contarlo bien**_

_**hay un borracho**_

_**que vive en la barra de un bar**_

_**y por un trago te canta**_

_**-a mi parecer **_

_**siguen haciendo muy anchas**_

_**las pinches ventanas"**_

-No Harry no pienso hacer nada de nada, la culpa es suya

-¡Maldito seas Ron! ¿Por qué eres tan terco? Es tu mejor amiga desde hace años ¿por qué te cuesta tanto decir unas palabras? Además, la culpa la tenéis ambos

-Y yo que hice ¿eh? Fui a pedirle pero ¿qué hizo?

-Ron, sabes bien que no fuiste de la mejor de las formas porque no era ella quién tenía que pedir perdón si no TÚ-Harry era una persona muy tranquila y a la que no le gustaba gritar (N/ A: exceptuando momentos como el de quinto curso cuando se desahogó pegando gritos que despertó toda una calle xD) pero en esos momentos sentía que iba a dar uno para desahogar las ganas que tenía de pegar a Ron

-¿Yo? ¡ELLA! Por no hacerme caso, por besarse con ese Krum, por ser como es y hacer que me enamore de ella...-Ron se dejó caer vencido en uno de los asientos frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común, se echo las manos a la cabeza y susurró-¿por qué Harry? ¿por qué hemos acabado así?

El moreno no dijo nada, mirando a su mejor amigo suspirando y pensando que por fin había dicho algo sensato y estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo. Y lo peor es que sabía que sintiendo eso iba a ser el peor parado

-Si la amas ¿por qué has empezado a salir con Lavender?-preguntó Harry ceñudo, acababa de recordarlo...

-Para darle celos Harry parece que te acabas de caer del Sauce Boxeador-Harry gruñó tanto por lo que acababa de decir como por lo de que salía con Lavender. Apenas había roto la amistad con Hermione que ya estaba saliendo con Lavender

-¿Te soy sincero? No vas a conseguir nada con eso. Lo mejor será que la olvides Ron

-¿Por qu...?

-No lo sé pero Hermione está enamorada de alguien. No sé de quién pero lo está. Y no sois ni tú ni Krum

-Si no somos nosotros...

-Mejor olvídala

"_**A la hora que se fue**_

_**quedó en silencio el callejón**_

_**y sobre el muro le piné:**_

"Puede que me des 

_**el trago más amargo de tu copa de adiós**_

_**pero llévate lejos tu lástima de mi callejón**_

_**porque al olvido invito yo**_

_**al olvido, olvídalo**_

_**al olvido invito yo"**_

CONTINUARA... 

**_Notas de autora: _**Mil perdones por la gran tardanza con la historia, entre el examen y que ayer nació mi prima pequeña como que no he tenido tiempo para terminar el capi. Entre otras cosas porque no sabía como acabarlo pero al fin lo conseguí xD. Para ello metí la corta conversación de Harry y Ron, para no repetir tanto el mismo esquema de que salgan Hermione y Snape y os aburra.

Hay mucho que comentar:

Para empezar lo que suelta Jon, que para muchas os quedareis OO y otras diréis qué hijo de perra... es bastante fuerte sí pero yo os puedo decir sólo que es una pista más sobre su relación con Snape. Son padre e hijo vale pero me empezaría a preguntar las mismas cosas que Ginny jejeje

Luego, la pelea de Ron y Hermione. No quería repetir como en el libro, por lo que utilicé la depresión de la chica para que se enojase mucho por el pequeño insulto de Ron (digo pequeño porque podría haber dicho algo peor)

Sé que muchas pondréis el grito en el cielo por la decisión de Hermione de olvidar (acompañada de la letra, otra vez, de Alejandro Sanz, cuyo titulo es el del capi) pero su charla con Ginny no ha terminado y le ayudará a pensárselo dos veces. No he querido extenderme con la visita de Snape a los mortífagos para aprovechar y poner al menos un Flash Back sobre su vida pasada en el siguiente capi.

En fin, espero que disfrutéis con este nuevo capi y que os merezca la espera

**_LakotaSnape: _**Jajajajaja, me parece que ya te has dado cuenta de que no es exactamente su intención. Es fastidiar un poco a la pobre Hermione. Es cierto que no es razón para que Snape no pueda enamorarse de Hermione...el problema es que Hermione temía tanto una cosa así, que hubiera algo que definitivamente lo separe de él...que le cree. Tanto es así que por lo pronto parece que no van a acabar juntos...(calma que no es el fin).

No es celos, podría decir que es odio ¿pero por qué lo odia? Ahms

Saludos

**_Amsp14: _**¿Puedo llamarte Ana? Así se me hace más corto a la hora de contestarte. Bueno, prácticamente has acertado en lo que me comentabas. Snape está casado, las cosas no le van bien con su mujer, pero según Jon lo van a arreglar. ¿De verdad puede ser así? XD xD. Por desgracia, Hermione le ha creído y va a estar un tiempo mal, pero no os preocupéis, al final sabrá sacarle mejor partido a esas palabras cuando un "misterioso" admirador le mande un regalo de Navidad...uisss no doy más pistas de próximos capis ;-)

**_Mia Azakura: _**Hola! Pues espérate que aún tengo mucho más, todavía me queda al menos un Flash Back de la vida como mortífago de Snape, que pondré en un capi o dos, para no hacerlo pesado. Lo que dice Jonathan, pues ahí lo tienes, se las ha arreglado para dejar mal a la pobre Hermione, que por si no tuviera bastante, Ron presionando por otro lado (y como siempre no se cosca de nada). De todas maneras, sobre las palabras de Jon aun queda mucho que decir

**_Tercy: _**Jejejejejeje estaba esperando a que me escribieras un RR xD y me alegro de que haya sido uno bien largo.

Iré por partes: sí dejo con más intriga porque como digo más arriba no es oro todo lo que reluce. Gracias por recordarme lo del castigo porque lo olvidé xD

Tranquila, no de inmediato pero cuando tengan ese instante mágico procuraré no ser tan mala ya y que halla un poco de temita xD ahora mucha más intriga

Para empezar Jon lo dice para fastidiar ¿por qué? Síguele la pista el próximo capi con Ginny aunque no revelaré mucho más hasta casi al final. No vas desencaminada, ya tengo pensada esa historia y aseguro que es para quedarse así OO de cómo es. Sigue leyendo! Espero que éste te guste también

En fin, si me dejo algo en el tintero ya lo actualizo el capi


	12. Una Navidad diferente

CAPITULO ONCE: UNA NAVIDAD DIFERENTE 

-La verdad es que hasta yo hubiera acabado enamorado de él sin remedio, Hermi. ¿Quién nos iba a decir que nuestro más detestado profesor, el más frío y cínico de todos, estuviera casado y con un hijo?

-Que me lo digan a mi, que soy la que se ha enamorado perdidamente. Desde ese punto de vista también me duele, porque al menos sé que no es de hielo, que por dentro tiene un corazón muy grande...y que si la situación fuera distinta habría pensado que realmente podría conquistarlo

-¿Y no lo sigues pensando?-Hermione negó con la cabeza-te lo he dicho antes, deberías descubrir cuál es la verdadera historia de Jonathan y Snape, porque la que ha contado Jonathan no me la creo del todo. Por el tema de los apellidos y demás

-Volvamos a la torre-dijo la castaña tras un buen rato en silencio, sin saber qué decir ni que opinar sobre lo que había descubierto Ginny. Podía significar otra razón por la que hacerse ilusiones y hacerse daño

-¿Es todo lo que debo saber? Entonces debo reunirme con él lo más pronto posible ¿no crees?-hizo ademán de irse

-Sí...bueno hay algo más Severus

Severus fingió con gran maestría la desconfianza que sentía hacia esa mujer. Se llamaba Leandra, una mortífago de buen ver, la dueña de las caderas más deseadas entre los varones. Él las conocía tan bien como muchos otros pero eso fue hace tiempo...

-Y...¿qué más me tienes que contar? Leandra...

-Siempre me ha encantado oír cómo pronuncias mi nombre con esos labios-le dijo sensualmente la mujer, acariciando los labios de Snape, que sintió un desagradable escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Estaba aguantando como nadie, pues lo que le transmitía esa mujer con anterioridad no era lo mismo que le transmitía ahora. Ni siquiera la deseaba como antes...¡qué decía deseo! Lo más que sintió fue lujuria porque cualquiera se resistía a una mujer como Leandra. Ahora ya no buscaba nada de eso, en su día la lujuria lo dejó más vacío de lo que ya estaba...

-Leandra, déjalo, debo irme, tengo prisas, debo ver al Señor Oscuro

-Vamos Sev, no tengas prisas...-Leandra le agarró por la capa y lo atrajo a su exuberante cuerpo. Snape sintió que los nervios le iban a jugar una mala pasada y que en breve su sangre se iba a concentrar en el lugar equivocado y el momento más inoportuno. Su instinto era lo que no podía controlar por muy bien que actuase y controlase otros impulsos

-Me tengo que ir para regresar pronto a la escuela, antes de que mi ausencia deje de pasar inadvertida, no todo el profesorado conoce mi labor como mortífago y espía de Voldemort-la mujer posó su mano en sus partes íntimas haciendo que se estremeciera de nuevo. Snape cerró por unos momentos los ojos para contenerse, para contener sus instintos y los impulsos de seguirle el juego a Leandra y salir del paso

-¿A qué temes Severus?-le susurró en el oído, en un tono muy, muy provocativo. El profesor metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la capa, para evitar que solas se dirigieran al cuerpo de la fémina que tenía delante. "Severus contrólate, ya hace mucho de todo esto, las cosas han cambiado muchísimo, incluso ahora siguen cambiando" se mentalizó. La mujer coló sus manos por debajo de la capa, hasta llegar a su túnica, y empezó a acariciar sobre ésta su torso. Y lo que vino a su cabeza, no fueron los momentos que pasó con aquella mujer...si no uno de los muchos sueños que había tenido últimamente: Hermione, que le acariciaba con gran ternura y le besaba con pasión, en una habitación que el reconocía como la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¡Basta!-soltó con brusquedad haciendo que la mujer se asustase de la reacción de Snape-es suficiente, tengo mucho que hacer. Lo siento. Adiós...ah y gracias por la información. Snape se fue por el lugar que ella le había indicado como el lugar donde estaba reunido Voldemort

Pasaron algunos días más, acercándose con peligrosidad las fiestas de Navidad, especialmente para Harry porque sabía que eso provocaría más tensión entre sus ya más que peleados amigos. Ron se portaba cada día más como un crío y ridiculizaba a Hermione cada vez que podía, para gracia de Lavender, que le reía todo. La castaña seguía con su encierro en la biblioteca o en lugares que nadie conocía...suerte que el día que quiso hablar con ella a solas, la encontró estudiando en la biblioteca

-Hola Harry-saludó alegremente la joven

-Hola Hermione, te estaba buscando

-¿Ah si? Dime...

-Quería decirte que no estoy de parte de ninguno de vosotros en todo esto...sino de los dos. Opino que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, seguir siendo amigos de los dos, sin meterme en donde no me llaman, ni apoyar a Ron, ni apoyarte a ti...aunque si quieres mi más sincera opinión: en todo esto eres tú quién llevas la razón-Hermione sonrió con sinceridad, como ya llevaba tiempo sin hacer

-Gracias...¿oye como llevas eso de las fiestas?

-Muy mal Mione, tengo que evitar pasar por debajo de los muérdagos. No tenía ni idea que tantas chicas iban tras de mi-contó el moreno, sonrojándose y provocando la risa de su amiga

-¡Qué ingenuo eres! Ten mucho cuidado Harry, hay chicas que están haciendo de todo para que les pidas que vayan contigo a la fiesta de Slughorn

-¿En serio?-el moreno estaba muy sorprendido

-Sí, así que date prisa por encontrar una pareja antes de que acabes tomando una de esas pociones de amor

-¿Pociones de amor? ¿De la tienda de Fred y George? ¿No eran ilegales?

-Se supone que sí, que no se pueden comprar y traer aquí. Pero dicen que se tratan de perfumes y los cuelan-Harry se quedó pensativo, aquello no le gustaba demasiado. Poco después se despidió de su amiga.

-Dime que no es cierto-Hermione levantó la vista para ver que Ginny estaba delante suya, con una mirada insondable, desconocida hasta ahora para Hermione

-¿Qué no es cierto qué?

-Lo que le acabas de decir a Harry

-¿Lo que le he dicho de que las chicas van tras él? Es cierto...

-DIME QUE ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO. HARRY NO PUEDE SALIR CON UNA DE ESAS ZORRAS-Ginny estaba vociferando, demasiado para encontrarse en la biblioteca, por lo que la señora Pince no tardó en presentarse y pedirle educadamente que dejara la biblioteca. La castaña la siguió pocos minutos después, tras recoger sus cosas.

-No debiste ponerte así Gin, es la verdad, van tras él...lo que no significa que vaya a salir con alguna de ellas-Ginny no dijo nada, estaba muy avergonzada por la reacción tan infantil que había tenido-si tanto te molesta podrías ir a hablar con él, aclararte de una buena vez...

-No, no hace falta-musitó mirando al suelo, aunque para las siguientes palabras sí miró a los ojos de su amiga-tú deberías ir, Mione, aunque sea para distraerte. No tiene que ser con mi hermano-dijo rápidamente cuando Hermione abrió la boca para discutir-podrías ir con alguien que conozcas de la casa Gryffindor. En fin...me voy

-A mi lo que me molesta Gin, es que puedas salir con quién amas y no quieras-la pelirroja ya se había alejado lo suficiente para no oír esas palabras

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Hermione le evitaba? ¿no estaba siendo un poco egocéntrico? Algo ocurría pues la chica estaba muy extraña. No es que llevaran una relación distinta a la que tenía él con otros alumnos, que se llevaran un poco mejor, pero había notado un enorme cambio en ella. Ni le mira a los ojos cuando hablan, apenas participa en las clases, ya ni se encuentran en los pasillos...¿qué estaba sucediendo pues? De la noche a la mañana se había vuelto muy fría con él ¿por qué? No podía quitársela de la cabeza, lo peor es que llevaba tiempo intentando olvidarla pero cuando menos lo esperaba aparecía su rostro angelical en su mente o en sueños...como cuando estuvo con Leandra.

Esa mujer era puro fuego, él lo sabía muy bien

FLASH BACK 

Un alma corrompida, eso era lo que tenía el joven Severus, tan corrompida que no ya no existía en su diccionario la palabra amor. Claro que, seguía siendo un hombre, y tenía unas necesidades...a las que siempre les encontró remedio.

Ganaba mucho dinero gracias a ser un mortífago por lo que siempre tenía dinero para alternar bares de mala muerte todas las noches. Después de varias copas y una breve conversación, la mujer en cuestión siempre caía rendida a sus encantos: sus besos, sus caricias, sus sensuales palabras...culminando todo en la cama de un hotel. A la mañana siguiente se despertaba solo, sin hacer caso al frío que sentía su alma por aquella soledad.

Siempre era igual, convirtiéndose en casi rutina, acostarse con mujeres solitarias en bares, con prostitutas a veces, cuando era urgente por su necesidad...y hasta con algunas compañeras. En esa época tan buena de su vida sexual pasó a formar parte de las filas de Voldemort, Leandra, una mujer fría como el hielo, despiadada y sin remordimientos, capaz de hacer lo que sea por satisfacer a su señor. Todos los varones, jóvenes y no tan jóvenes sabían bien que no era la única forma que tenía de satisfacer a su señor...y a sus compañeros. Oficialmente era la amante de Voldemort pero en la sombra era la de muchos. Era una mujer preciosa, con un cuerpo en cuya desnudez enloquecía a los hombres, unos labios carnosos que siempre besaban salvajemente a los de sus víctimas y recorrían con gran habilidad cualquier superficie...en resumen, una mujer muy envidiada por todas las féminas, las que eran también mortífagas. La amante perfecta para cualquier hombre...pero convirtiéndose Snape en él preferido por ella. Aún siendo algo más mayor que él, Leandra acabó cayendo también por sus encantos y manteniendo con él más relaciones que con ningún otro.

Para evitar confrontaciones se veían a altas horas de la noche o si tenían la suerte de colaborar el uno con el otro en una misión en el exterior. Ni a Snape le convenía que supieran los demás que era el favorito de Leandra ni a ella le convenía perder la confianza de su señor. Era el favorito pero para él era la mejor amante que había tenido hasta entonces, con ninguna disfrutaba tanto como con ella, ninguna le hacía sentir tanto placer.

Mantuvo relaciones con ella hasta que se enteró de lo que nunca creyó que se enteraría, porque tenía la esperanza de que nunca sucediese. Fue Malfoy quién de nuevo le trajo unas noticias que cambiarían el rumbo de su vida

-¿Te has enterado ya?-le preguntó Malfoy con inseguridad, en el bar donde solían ir ellos dos y donde les conocían, aunque no por ser mortífagos...

-Si me dices sobre qué...-Snape miraba su copa de ginebra, distraído, rara vez miraba a los ojos de quién le hablaba

-Sobre Potter y Evans-el hombre rubio obtuvo la reacción deseada, a pesar de que años atrás habría reaccionado de un modo muy distinto. Su amigo desvió la mirada de la ginebra, para observarlo a él, con aparente calma y el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-No sé nada de ellos desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo finalmente con voz ronca-¿qué ocurre ahora?-Snape deseaba que fuera que habían roto, que un mortífago o el propio Voldemort hubiera acabado con ellos...

-Se van a casar dentro de poco. Lo siento

Allí había ido a parar, en un grupo de oscuras intenciones, para intentar realmente olvidar todo su dolor, un dolor que estaba empezando a resurgir...aunque no en el instante que escuchó las palabras de Malfoy, que sonrió con cinismo y dijo

-Pues sí que le iban bien a esos dos ¿no? Unidos para toda la vida-pidió la cuenta, pagó y se despidió, aparentando apatía...una apatía que se fue rompiendo con el paso de los días, cuando su congelado empezó a sentir calor. Cuando las caricias de Leandra, dejaron de apagar un dolor que fue paulatinamente en aumento

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Si iba a la dichosa fiesta de Slughorn, tendría que ver a Ron con la pava de Lavender, no le apetecía ver a ninguno de los dos. Si iba tendría que ver a Jonathan, al cual no tenía muchas ganas de ver, aunque tal vez no lo dejaban de entrar por ser demasiado joven. Y a otro que vería sería a Snape...¿a Snape? Su corazón estaba dividido, una parte de él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verle, otra parte no quería verlo ni en pintura, tras saber que estaba comprometido de por vida. Finalmente venció la parte que anhelaba verlo cuando McLaggen le pidió que lo acompañara a la fiesta. Se vistió con su túnica de gala y se reunió con el chico en la Gran Entrada. Juntos, hablando de Quidditch, se encaminaron al despacho del profesor de pociones. Al entrar los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que el despacho había aumentado considerablemente para la ocasión. Era temprano pero ya había muchísima gente para todos los gustos: alumnos, profesores, personas que supuso Hermione que conocían a Slughorn, los que parecían antiguos alumnos...

Y allí estaba, vestido con una túnica azul marino, Severus Snape, puesto muy cerca de la mesa donde habían colocado multitud de platos llenos de comida, rodeados por botellas de distintas bebidas (vino, cerveza de mantequilla, hidromiel...), observando absorto el ir y venir de todo el mundo. Hermione no quiso mirarlo descaradamente, para que McLaggen (no se fiaba de él) no pensara nada raro. Le dio la espalda para seguir oyendo la monotemática conversación de McLaggen, que seguía pensando que él era mejor guardián que Ron...o eso creía porque su atención estaba en el antiguo profesor de Pociones, porque no podía dejar de pensar que lo tenía a pocos metros de él pero que lo sentía muy lejano y su corazón deseaba conocer con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que hay tras su mirada de hielo y que fue capaz de conquistar y ser conquistado. ¿Olvidar? Para su corazón era pedir demasiado...porque ya era demasiado tarde

Sólo esa noche, al menos, lo podría odiar a gusto. Albus Dumbledore prácticamente lo obligó a ir a la fiesta de Slughorn. No sólo no quería ir porque no le gustaban esos eventos, sino que no quería ir porque conocía muy bien las fiestas de ese tipo. Pero no, allí estaba, estático cerca de la mesa de la comida, viendo de pasar a todo tipo de personas. Se aburría soberanamente allí. Vio entrar a Ronald Weasley y el corazón se le encogió ¿vendría acompañado de Hermione? Respiró aliviado al ver que se trataba de Lavender Brown. Ambos, con sonrisas estúpidas dibujadas en sus caras se acercaron a la mesa de comida, se sirvieron algo de beber y se alejaron, ignorando que él estaba allí, no debían imaginarse al profesor más adusto de la escuela en una fiesta como esa. Más tarde llegó Harry Potter, detrás suya iba su acompañante. Deseó que no fuera Hermione, sentía que sería el colmo que el hijo de su más odiado rival le volviera a arrebatar a la mujer que amaba...pero no, le seguía Luna Lovegood. ¿Iría Hermione a esa fiesta? ¿Estaba acaso invitada? ¿Quién le acompañaría? Pronto obtuvo la respuesta cuando llegó ella acompañada del señorito McLaggen (N/ A: de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme xD)...¿de McLaggen? Snape sintió como el color se le iba del rostro ¿de verdad estaba con ese chico? Casi preferiría al señor Weasley como pareja de Hermione...¡qué estaba diciendo! ¡con ninguno! Deseaba que estuviera con él, antes que con ningún otro. El profesor de Defensa se giró sobre sí mismo y se llenó hasta arriba un vaso. Iba a necesitar el alcohol para mantener la calma y ver como otro disfrutaba de la compañía de su amada. Conocía muy bien esos sentimientos, los celos y la rabia, porque se había pasado gran parte de su vida, sintiéndose así. "Sin embargo" pensó "esta vez va a ser diferente"

Ya se estaba cansando un poquito de tanto Quidditch. Oír hablar de lo mismo durante una hora sin parar y de la boca del fanfarrón más grande de la escuela...era insoportable. ¡Y se quejaba de Draco Malfoy! McLaggen le podía hacer la competencia perfectamente. Aprovechó que su acompañante saludaba a un viejo conocido, ex alumno, para acercarse a Harry

-¿Cómo lo llevas?-le preguntó el moreno

-Bien, bien-respondió con poca convicción-¿y tú con Luna?

-Mejor que otras candidatas...ya que no está disponible la mejor...-Hermione lo miró desconcertada, aún más cuando Slughorn lo agarra efusivo de un brazo y lo arrastra hacia un grupo de entre los que están Snape. Cerca de este mismo grupo está una muy bebida profesora Trelawney, muy tocada desde que comparte clases con Firenze. Su corazón la impulsó sin remedio a quedarse cerca de allí, a escuchar la conversación, no sabía que podía traer de bueno aquello pero mejor que oír al idiota de McLaggen con su ego...

La profesora Trelawney estaba con sus divagaciones, contándolas casi a grito pelado, que unido al ruido del lugar apenas podía oír que decían pocos metros más allá. Repentinamente hubo un barullo extraño en la puerta de entrada, por la que entró Filch acompañado ni más ni menos que ¡por Malfoy! Ahora sí podía escuchar la conversación, ya que todos guardaron silencio, sin embargo no siguieron conversando en el grupo donde estaban Snape y Harry. Slughorn miraba sorprendido a un Malfoy demacrado y enfermo y Snape ¿qué significaba aquella mirada? Harry y Hermione se miraron unos instantes, preguntándose lo mismo. La castaña pudo intuir que su amigo sospechaba que podía traer algo entre manos el rubio

-Este chico intentaba colarse en la fiesta sin invitación-repuso con frialdad Filch

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo no intentaba colarme!

-Déjelo Filch, no importa que quisiera entrar ¡por mi está más que invitado!-el profesor lo dijo en un tono muy alegre, se notaba que ya había tomado sus copas de más. Hermione se desplazó de su puesto de "vigilancia" para observar mejor a Snape. Sus oscuros ojos miraban con enorme enfado... "¿enfado? Está mirando enfadado a Malfoy? ¿por qué se ha enfadado tanto?". El profesor, asegurándose que Slughorn seguía distraído, se acercó al rubio y le susurró algo, a lo que su alumno asintió. Poco después salieron discretamente del despacho, sin que nadie, excepto Hermione, se diera cuenta...aunque sí que se había dado cuenta alguien más: Harry, que desapareció repentinamente de la sala. La verdadera razón por la que había ido a la fiesta se había esfumado por lo que decidió marcharse también, antes de que McLaggen se acordara de que venía acompañado

Aquel año se iría a su casa a pasar las navidades. Ginny, Harry y hasta el tonto de Ron, se iban a pasar juntos las navidades, así que allí en la escuela no hacía nada, teniendo mucho tiempo libre para pensar (los deberes como siempre ya los tenía hechos) en lo acontecido en los últimos días. Para eso, se iba a su casa, y aunque tuviera el mismo tiempo, al menos tenía la compañía de sus padres.

-¿De verdad te vas? ¡Puedes venirte a mi casa Mione!-le suplicó Ginny cuando le dijo que se iba con sus padres a pasar las navidades

-Me encantaría pero estando peleada con tu hermano lo único que causaría son problemas

-Venga Hermione...-la castaña le besó la mejilla y antes de irse le dijo

-Despídete de Harry ¿vale? ¡Felices Fiestas!-cogió su equipaje y volvió a casa

Aquella fría mañana de Navidad, se despertó feliz, al saber que tenía al pie de su cama los regalos de sus amigos, era lo que más le iba a alegrar en sus cortas vacaciones. Abrió el regalo de Harry, el de Ginny, el de la Señora Weasley, el de Hagrid...

-¿Y este regalo?-había abierto todo los paquetes, le quedaba uno más, empaquetado muy cuidadosa y elegantemente. Sonrió con cinismo, Ron no podía ser, no era tan cuidadoso. El papel era de color negro azabache, con un bonito lazo dorado y dentro había un estuche del mismo color que el papel. Abrió el estuche y se encontró con un precioso colgante de oro, un león idéntico al de su casa, al león de Gryffindor. La joven se quedó anonadada, preguntándose quién ha podido mandarle semejante regalo. Cogió el colgante y justo debajo había una pequeña notita

_"Te regalo esto para que no olvides lo que eres y nunca pierdas la valía que te caracteriza_

_El Príncipe Mestizo"_

CONTINUARÁ...

**_Notas de autora (23-04-06): _**en este capi cometí un pequeño error a causa de lo habitual, el hecho de que no leo lo anterior. Se supone que Snape lo había llamado Voldemort, no Leandra (que yo sepa la Marca es la manera de comunicación entre Voldemort y los mortífagos, no el de uno y otro mortífago) pero no lo tuve en cuenta y Snape solo habla con Leandra, como si fuera ella quien diera la información.

**_Notas de autora: _**Me habría encantado haber puesto este capi en Navidad, que hubiera sido lo suyo, pero no me dio tiempo xD. Como vuelvo a quedarme de forma indefinida sin internet he hecho con un poco de prisas la última parte, desde la de Snape en la fiesta hasta el final, así que posiblemente cuando vuelva edite este capi, precisamente esta parte

En el capi anterior alucinasteis con lo de Jon, en este creo que os sorprenderá Leandra, el nuevo personaje que decidí crear. Ya tenía pensado de hace tiempo cómo iría esa parte de la vida de Snape como mortífago, relacionado con prostitutas y mujeres en bares de mala muerte, pero decidí ponerle la guindilla con este personaje. Tenía pensado en un primer momento que fuera Bellatrix pero como no se llevan demasiado bien me decanté por hacer este personaje.

Ahora Hermione recibe este regalo, que quienes leyeron el sexto libro saben de quién se trata xD, pero la chica no y decidirá investigar ¿descubrirá quién es o no?

Y con esto y un biscocho paso a los RR

**_LakotaSnape: _**¡Ufff! Una preguntita ¿te gustan los culebrones? XD Podría ser una opción pero no, no es eso, es mucho más fuerte...a mi me gustan los culebrones y por eso tal vez he pensado en una historia bastante fuerte :-P. De todas maneras tienes razón hay situaciones en las que es mejor poner distancia con la gente que amas...tenemos el ejemplo de Harry con Ginny en el sexto libro

Feliz Año Nuevo!

**_Tercy: _**Sobre Jon no ha habido mucho más pero si de Snape. Sobre lo de Jon...bueno, no lo digo aquí pero más adelante descubrirá que su única intención era que Hermi le creyera

A mi también me gustaría revelarlo todo de un tirón...¡pero así no tendría gracia! Jajajaja pensaba que lo del castigo, había escrito que Snape le perdonaba temporalmente el castigo, tenía metido eso en la cabeza...oO. Sí realmente se da cuenta de que ella se está distanciando y añadido sus celos...pues empieza a actuar un poco. Y creo que en próximo capi se dará cuenta de lo que hace Jon

Feliz Año nuevo!

**_Libe-patil: _**un poco sí que sí, pero vaya es normal ¿no? se fue a enamorar de un hombre con bastantes años más que ella. Pero tras lo malo siempre hay algo bueno...

**_Amsp14: _**como he dicho anteriormente, Jon no dice del todo la verdad, lo que quiere es herir a Snape y Hermione. Cierto, nuestro querido profesor va a tener muchos problemas...mejor dicho ya los empieza a tener con el distanciamiento de Hermione. Puede ser que lo ajeno es mejor quieto...pero como ocurre siempre, al corazón no se le puede dominar.

Feliz año nuevo a tods


	13. Mentira destapada

CAPITULO DOCE: MENTIRA DESTAPADA 

Si no hubiera estado sentada en la cama se habría caído. "¿El Príncipe Mestizo? ¿¡Entonces existe realmente el Príncipe Mestizo?" le dio muchas vueltas a la cortísima nota, buscando alguna pista sobre quién era pero no había nada más. Después cogió el colgante y se pasó un buen rato admirándolo, era realmente precioso a pesar de su simpleza. Finalmente acabó prendiéndoselo del cuello. Se miró al espejo y comprobó que le quedaba muy bien. Sonriente salió de la habitación, en el salón estarían los regalos de sus padres. Había tomado también la decisión de buscar información sobre ese príncipe en cuanto llegara a Hogwarts (aunque en casa tenía algunos libros en los que podía buscar algo). Había dos puntos claros: estaba vivo y era mago. Los muggles que no tienen algún familiar mago no conocían Hogwarts ni ninguna de sus casas. De lo que ya no estaba tan segura era de si era estudiante, antiguo estudiante o ¿qué?

Sólo lo supo cuando después de empezado el año se encontrara con Harry. Llegó antes que ellos, así que Dumbledore le confió la nota para su amigo sobre las próximas clases, además de decirles la nueva contraseña para entrar. Su amigo, al ver que seguía ignorando a Ron, quedó con ella media hora después para comentarle lo que sabía.

-Dices que Lupin no sabe nada del Príncipe Mestizo...-le preguntó con muchísimo interés Hermione, que ya estaba en la biblioteca como siempre. No era para adelantar trabajo, esta vez era por algo más personal...pero de momento no podía decirle nada a su amigo...

-No, nada, que en el mundo mágico a nadie han llamado príncipe. Llegué incluso a pensar en mi padre (N/ A: pienso que por el hecho de que James en su adolescencia era un poco creído) pero Lupin dice que ese príncipe está haciendo un alarde de ser sangre mestiza y mi padre era de sangre pura.

-Visto así es verdad, hasta lo que yo sé, ningún mago se ha hecho llamar príncipe...desde el punto de vista de que tuviera sangre noble o algo así. Lo que no quita que alguien se apode así por gusto

-Hay algo más que debo contarte...¿recuerdas la fiesta de Slughorn?

-Sí...¿dónde te metiste...?

-Eso es lo que te quería contar, que no pude porque te fuiste con muchas prisas a casa

Harry le contó que se puso la capa invisible y siguió al profesor Snape y a Malfoy hasta un aula abandonada. Allí mantienen una conversación que al principio no termina de comprender pero que luego cobra sentido (N/ A: más tiene que ver con la nula comprensión de la pésima traducción del libro, que se nota que lo han traducido varias personas y esta parte está hecha por uno con pocas ideas de inglés...en cuanto pueda leer la traducción de Salamandra mejoro esta parte). Snape empieza a reprocharle que su tía le ha enseñado Oclumancia, que lo evite y si es por su interferencia, que lo siente pero debe protegerlo.

-...Malfoy le responde que no necesita su ayuda, que ya la tiene, que tiene un plan y que puede hacer su trabajo. Snape insiste en que necesita las artes oscuras y la actuación, que como cree que ha llegado hasta allí. Antes de irse Malfoy le espeta que todo es para que le robe su gloria-Harry termina su relato, contado brevemente y mira a Hermione, esperando su opinión...la cual no llegó de inmediato. El cerebro de Hermione procesaba y asimilaba toda la información, ¿Snape ayudando a Malfoy? ¿a qué? ¿por qué debía protegerlo? Y lo que más empezó a traerle de cabeza... "¿artes oscuras? ¿¡actuación? ¿qué significa todo esto?" Volvió en sí y notó que debía decirle algo a Harry sin que notase su perturbación

-Dime una cosa Harry ¿qué piensas al respecto?

-Creo que lo intuyes...Malfoy se trae algo entre manos y Snape quiere apoyarlo...pues lo que pienso desde hace tiempo, Malfoy trabaja como mortífago y no confiaría para nada en Snape, por mucho que me digan los demás que si Dumbledore confía, es porque es de fiar

-Siento tener que llevarte la contraria, Harry, porque tienen razón. ¿Por qué habría de desconfiar? Recuerda que para ojos de quién-tú-sabes el profesor Snape es un mortífago, un espía, que trabaja para sonsacar todos los planes de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix.

A partir de ahí...estoy segura de que lo de Malfoy simplemente estaba en su papel de mortífago y a la vez de miembro de la orden, para averiguar si Malfoy tiene algo que ver con el ataque del collar y por qué estaba intentando colarse en la fiesta

Aquellas palabras resultaban más un auto convencimiento de que Snape no hacía nada malo, más que una lógica explicación de lo que le acababan de contar. Todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza...¿pero es que no iba a parar de aparecer obstáculos?

-Eso es lo mismo que me contó Lupin...¡ah casi se me olvida! Sobre lo del príncipe, Lupin me recomendó que mirase el año del libro para tener una idea del año en el que su dueño estuvo en la escuela.

-¿Y de qué año es?

-Del cincuenta-Hermione no pudo evitar mirarle con ojos desorbitados ¿¡los años cincuenta?-creo que nos podemos hacer una idea de que dicho príncipe tiene que tener ahora unos cuarenta años o así

-Ta-también cabe la posibilidad de que ese libro haya pasado por muchas manos ¿no crees? Cuando el Príncipe Mestizo cogió ese libro pudo ser que se lo compró de segunda mano ¿n-no?-Harry miró a su amiga un tanto extrañado, preguntándose porque balbucía. Entonces se percató de la presencia del colgante de oro

-Hermione ¿y ese colgante? Es un león ¿no? ¿es un regalo de navidad?-la castaña, pasó de su color habitual blanquecino al rojo en décimas de segundos...y poco después al pálido. ¿Qué le decía ahora? ¿qué alguien que se había apodado casualmente Príncipe Mestizo se lo había regalado por Navidad? "no, vamos Hermione, eres una chica inteligente puedes salir de esta"

-Sí es un regalo muy especial de navidad-miró su reloj-y ahora mismo debo irme, tengo prisas Harry, ¡chao!

Snape tenía la cabeza entre sus manos. A este paso todo se iba al garete, por culpa de Draco, y nada del plan de Dumbledore funcionaría. Su sarcástica carcajada resonó en toda la habitación. Si es que eso, era lo que realmente pretendía Voldemort, se lo dijo a Narcisa en su día. El error que había cometido Lucius no quedaría aparcado en el pasado, no quedaría impune. Su señor no tenía piedad con nadie, ni con sus mejores mortífagos. Por eso el mejor castigo era lo que estaba haciendo. Draco era joven, inexperto, un mago en aprendizaje y que no tenía nada para ser un buen mortífago. Que fuera un destacado estudiante de Slytherin no significaba que pudiera ser un mortífago, era demasiado joven...lo que por otro era la excusa perfecta para no pensar que realmente trabajaba para Voldemort. Tan joven que si conseguía su cometido quedaría marcado para el resto de su vida. Suerte que esa noche no todo fue tan negativo. Tras recorrer las calles de Hogsmeade, en los pocos ratos libres que tenía había encontrado el lugar y el regalo apropiados. No se lo pensó dos veces para enviárselo por Navidad, utilizando su apodo habitual, el que utilizaba cuando era joven. Estuvo a punto de no hacerlo, pero al comprobar la noche de la fiesta que Hermione Granger podía acabar en los brazos de otro hombre, menos adecuado (para Snape), decidió hacerlo. Ahora deseaba conocer la reacción de la chica, si lo llevaba puesto o no...

El profesor salió de su despacho con paso decidido, se dirigía al almacén de Pociones. Sabía que ya no impartía esas clases pero seguía necesitando aquel lugar para la vida que llevaba...por lo tanto tenía todo el derecho de volver a ordenar aquel lugar...

La cadena de oro se deslizaba con su suavidad por sus dedos, una cadena que relucía con la luz del amanecer. En casa de sus padres había dormido perfectamente pero de vuelta en el colegio, el buen sueño brillaba por su ausencia. No podía dejar de admirar aquella magnifica joya ¿quién sería el dueño de ese mensaje? Por ahora sabía que ya no estaba en esa escuela...

TOC TOC 

Estaban llamando a la puerta, algo que sorprendió a Hermione y a sus compañeras, que empezaron a moverse y a quejarse. La castaña decidió levantarse con rapidez y abrir al insistente. Se encontró frente a sí, un elfo doméstico, con cara de pocos amigos

-¿La señorita Granger?-preguntó toscamente

-Eh, soy yo

-Este mensaje es para usted, del profesor Severus Snape-le entregó un trozo de pergamino, que Hermione cogió temblorosa. El elfo se marchó de inmediato, dejando a Hermione leyendo el pergamino donde el profesor le anunciaba que debía cumplir el último día de castigo esa misma tarde. ¡Se le había olvidado hasta a ella! Pensaba que se lo había perdonado...

Gruñendo llegó al despacho del profesor Snape, que la esperaba de pie. Parecía que el castigo no sería allí

-Acompáñeme-le dijo con sequedad Snape, que salía del despacho con paso ligero que a Hermione le costaba seguir. Llegaron ante la puerta que dirigía al almacén de pociones, al que Hermione fue en el primer castigo, para traerle los ingredientes. Snape dejó que pasase primero y él cerró la puerta tras de él.

-Necesito reordenar el almacén así que he pensado que podría ayudarme en ello, como último día de castigo-la castaña desvió la mirada de su rostro para mirar en general. No había nada en las estanterías, todo estaba en el suelo, en cajas, sobre una mesa, puestos de forma muy desordenada. El profesor le explicó como debía hacerlo, dónde iban colocadas tales y cuales pociones o ingredientes. Hermione asentía o decía "de acuerdo" sin apenas mirarle. Así pronto se pusieron manos a la obra.

Snape estaba feliz y triste a la vez. La chica llevaba el collar prendido de su cuello, sin embargo no le hablaba, estaba muy pendiente de su labor ¡ni siquiera le preguntaba si tenía alguna duda! Porque Hermione cogía algunos tarros de ingredientes, los miraba, leía una y otra vez su contenido para luego mirar a su alrededor, preguntándose donde diablos iba eso. Al final lo acababa dejando de donde lo había cogido y pasaba a otra cosa. Se le ocurrió que lo mejor era pasar al grano...

-Señorita Granger...tiene un collar muy bonito ¿es un león lo que veo?-Hermione dejó un instante su tarea ¿por qué todo el mundo le preguntaba por ese regalo? ¿tan llamativo era que hasta Snape lo apreciaba?

-Sí profesor-contestó sin darse ni media vuelta

-¿Es un regalo de Navidad? Quisiera saber quién se lo hizo pues debe quererla mucho-dejó caer como si nada "¿a qué viene eso? ¡qué le importará a él!"la chica llevaba mucho rato acordándose de que él debía haber pasado la Navidad con su mujer y su hijo. Tal vez hasta ya lo habían arreglado...

-Sí, me quiere mucho...supongo que lo mismo que su mujer y su hijo a usted ¿no profesor?-¡qué corte le acababa de dar! Snape casi deja caer el tarro que contenía algo viscoso. ¿Qué estaba diciendo la chica? Ella seguía tan pancha poniéndolo todo en su sitio sin mirarle a la cara para nada. ¿Su mujer? ¿su hijo?...¡su hijo! Empezó a relacionarlo todo, ahora lo entendía todo. Sonrió y siguió con su tarea. Ya se acordaría de ésa.

Hasta la hora de la cena Hermione no terminó su castigo. Ya hacía tiempo que quería decirle eso que le había dicho, aunque se estaba arrepintiendo no se lo había dicho de la mejor forma posible y tal vez al profesor le haya sentado mal. No había podido evitarlo, sobretodo cuando le había insinuado si había sido un chico quién le había regalado ese colgante. Cenó rápidamente y se fue a la biblioteca, su refugio de los últimos días.

-No tengo nada que explicar-el chico le dio la espalda a su padre, no estaba dispuesto a venderse

-¡LEVICORPUS!-bramó con furia Severus

Jonathan se elevó en el aire, cabeza abajo, llenándose de pánico. Jamás le habían aplicado aquel hechizo y cuando de repente vio el suelo del pasillo como si fuera el techo se alarmó

-Te he dicho que me digas qué es lo que le has contado a la señorita Hermione Granger-Snape había ido a buscarle en el primer hueco libre que tuvo, después del castigo de la chica

-¡Vale, vale, pero bájame por favor!-Snape apartó su varita y el joven cayó al suelo. Se levantó y Snape lo cogió del cuello de la túnica.

-Quiero que me expliques todo, el qué, por qué, cuándo...-con voz temerosa Jonathan le contó todo lo que le había dicho a Hermione pero era incapaz de decirle la verdadera intención, no conseguía que le saliesen las palabras, su padre estaba muy enfadado

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ya veo que es una persona de acción...señorito Walker-dijo con rintintín esto último-y muy listo por cierto. ¡Qué mejor manera de meterse por en medio! ¿no Jonathan?-el tono de voz iba subiendo a la vez que su ira

-Lo-lo-lo...

-¿¡Lo siento vas a decir? ¡No lo sientas Jon! ¡Debiste habértelo pensado mejor antes de soltar semejante mentira! ¿¡Es que no se te ocurrió otra manera de fastidiarme la vida?

Jonathan comenzó a gimotear pero no lloraba. Snape lo volvió a dejar caer en el suelo y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a alejarse.

-Espero que no vuelvas a molestarme. Sé que me odias pero esa no es razón para hacerme la vida imposible. Amo a esa mujer y ni tu ni nadie va a impedir que haga lo que quiera. Ni siquiera tus abuelos

Snape se alejó del lugar donde permanecía un acobardado Jonathan.

CONTINUARÁ...

**_Notas de autora (24-04-06): _**Aquí sí he hecho algunas modificaciones más de las que he estado haciendo, por una "r" de más que tenía Harry y algún que otro detalle. A estas alturas ya me quedó más claro lo del tema del libro, de hecho hay muchísima gente que piensa incluso que parte de los hechizos que hay en él los escribiera su madre, en vez de Snape. Recordando un poco más lo del tema de los castigos, que hasta yo me olvidé a esas alturas de él, cometí un error que he preferido aclarar a arreglar porque sería demasiado aparatoso ya. Me parece que a Hermione le quedaba más de un día de castigo y yo pues, me olvidé por completo de ello y una lectora me lo recordó tiempo después. Pero me dijo que era el último día de castigo, cuando teóricamente le quedaban dos al menos. Así que bueno, lo dejaré tal cual, pero si alguien se da cuenta a estas alturas de ello, aquí tiene su explicación

**_Notas de autora: _**Bueno, bueno, bueno, este capi es más corto que el anterior pero de seguro que os gustará tanto o más. Supongo que más de una os alegrareis de que Snape haya puesto en su sitio al fin a Jon, pero la reprimenda de Snape no servirá más que para que esté quieto un tiempo.

Sobre el detalle del año del libro de Pociones, que pone del 50 y en el que Hermione dice que pudo pasar por muchas manos es también una teoría mía. Sé que Snape ronda entre los 35 y 45 años pero pensando un poco, si su madre era bruja y su padre un muggle que según las malas lenguas lo abandonó, la madre de seguro no tendría muchos medios para comprarle cada año los libros así que perfectamente ése pudo ser de segunda mano. Esa es mi conclusión, que alguien me corrija si no puede ser así :-P. Lo de la conversación de Snape con Malfoy, la correspondiente traducción de esa parte es mala y difícil de terminar de entender. Hay otras partes y capis mejor traducidos por eso concluyo que son varias las personas que hicieron la traducción

Recurrí al fin a lo del castigo, el último día que quedaba, claramente por lo que iba Snape más que por el interés de que la chica cumpliera por completo el castigo. Sólo queda seguir esperando a ver si se juntan de una vez o no

**_Tercy: _**Muchas gracias por tu 10! Espero que me pongas otro en este. ¡Pero que dices mujer si lo más sano del mundo es leer! Si no ¿por que los del ministerio dan tanta tabarra con que los españoles no leemos y que hay que fomentar la lectura? Aunque eso sí, mejor intriga que grandes dosis de violencia. Regalito especial...creo que con lo del castigo y lo del encuentro de Severus con Jon es suficiente ¿no?

**_Libe-patil: _**Es que Snape tiene de todo, bueno y malo. Siendo un mortífago ¿qué se podía esperar? Sigo pensando que no se conoce cosas muy detalladas sobre la vida que llevan éstos. Snape es muy joven por entonces y tiene sus necesidades claro, pensé que sería mejor hacer que esté, puesto en lo más malo, con prostitutas que violando a cualquiera.

**_Amsp14: _**Diría que Ron invitó a Lavender, de eso no me acuerdo ni tampoco me voy a poner a buscarlo, es un detalle insignificante. Lo de Leandra es un poco terrorífico, es verdad, pero necesitaba darle ese toque, para no hacer monótonos todos los Flash Back sobre la vida de mortífago de Snape y porque encaja perfectamente. Sí, aquí tienes a ese hijo suyo, que por fin se le ha ajustado las cuentas

Y tras los RR me despido hasta el próximo capi!


	14. 13Misterios y reconciliaciones

CAPITULO TRECE: MISTERIOS Y RECONCILIACIONES 

En el tablón de anuncios apareció una noticia que excitó a los alumnos de sexto curso. En breve recibirían su primera clase de aparición, lo que para Harry fue un suicidio porque en cuánto descubrieron que ya había tenido su primera experiencia, lo avasallaron a preguntas sobre que se siente. Sin embargo no resulta tan buena experiencia como muchos creen pues la primera clase resulta nefasta. Tras esta primera clase, Hermione llega a su habitación la primera y se percata de la presencia de un sobre de color negro sobre su cama. Asegurándose de que sus compañeras tardarán en subir coge el sobre, lo abre y saca la carta. No leyó primero su contenido pues sus ojos se clavaron en su firma, El Príncipe Mestizo. De inmediato leyó la fina caligrafía de color dorada, que era la tinta que había utilizado el dueño de esas palabras. Debió haberlo sospechado por el color del sobre, el mismo que había utilizado para envolver el regalo.

"_Espero que recibiese mi regalo y fuese de su gusto_

_El motivo de esta carta, tal vez, es para saber si la curiosidad le puede, y quiera conocer algo más de mi. También quisiera que comprenda mi interés en usted. Lo poco que conozco de usted, señorita, es que es una mujer muy atractiva e inteligente y de la que deseo conocer más, pues me ha fascinado. Sé que le resultará difícil hablar con un completo desconocido pero puede confiar en mi. Si está decidida a sumergirse en esta aventura puede contestarme pero no utilice el método habitual. Deje su respuesta, si la da, sobre la chimenea de su torre después de medianoche. Alguien irá a recogerla._

_Atentamente,_

_El Príncipe Mestizo"_

La joven Gryffindor se quedó estupefacta y tuvo que leer una y otra vez la breve carta porque no se creía lo que estaba leyendo. Ya tenía muy claro que debía estar muy interesado en ella para hacerle tan elegante regalo pero jamás se le ocurrió que decidiera ponerse en contacto con ella. Aunque...en algo tenía razón, la curiosidad le picaba, sentía grandes deseos por conocerle pues en la carta no desvela mucho. Estaba muy claro que ese Príncipe Mestizo existía ¡y que vivía también en Hogwarts! En cuanto se aseguró que ninguna de sus compañeras le prestaban atención se dispuso a contestar la carta

"_Como dice, he decidido embarcarme a la aventura_

_Y la curiosidad ha podido conmigo, quisiera saber más de usted, que se esconde tras El Príncipe Mestizo. Cierto es difícil hablar con un desconocido, pero si hablásemos más de nosotros mismos dejaríamos de ser desconocidos el uno para el otro. Deseo conocer a quién escribe al otro lado de ese nombre, saber porque se hace llamar así, pues es algo que me llama poderosamente la atención. Intuyo que debes ser un hombre inteligente y todo un caballero, para hacer semejante regalo a una "desconocida"...de lo que estoy muy agradecida, y sí, fue de mi gusto_

_Atentamente,_

_H. G"_

No quiso poner su nombre, por si la carta acababa en malas manos. Prefería que quién cogiese esa carta y no fuera su destinatario, se complicase un poco la vida descubriendo cuántos alumnos de Gryffindor tienen esas iniciales. Tuvo que empezar tres veces esa carta por sus dudas, si debía o no enviar la dichosa carta, hasta que finalmente pudo más sus ganas de saber más sobre el hombre del collar...y que tantas veces le ha colmado los nervios en las clases de Pociones, porque ahora sus "conocimientos" estaban en manos de su mejor amigo y estaba demostrando grandes resultados y una gran inteligencia (el Príncipe, no Harry)

Tal y como le dijo, a medianoche, asegurándose de que la mayoría del alumnado estaba en sus dormitorios, dejó la carta en la repisa sobre la chimenea y estuvo en la Sala Común unos diez minutos, quería asegurase que todo el mundo estaba en la cama y que nadie bajaba para coger esa carta. Pasado ese tiempo subió a su habitación. Por la mañana temprano ya no estaba allí.

Sin embargo la respuesta no la encontró de inmediato y pasó un mes, llegando Febrero...y la fecha del cumpleaños de Ron, una fecha bastante incómoda para ella por muchas razones: quería a Ron mucho, al igual que a Harry, y le gustaría pasar esa fecha con ellos dos en paz; Lavender Brown estaba de un empalague con Ron que le asqueaba hasta a ella, se hacía tan insoportable que no podía estar delante de ellos dos...y si eso le recordaba que jamás lo disfrutaría con su amor imposible...

Febrero, el mes más insoportable para él, por las fechas...más concretamente una: San Valentín. Para un corazón como el suyo, dominado por una persona de la que no está segura siquiera de si lo apreciaba un mínimo a él, esa fiesta era un suicidio y esperaba que a Dumbledore o a Slughorn (sobretodo éste) no se les ocurriera algo parecido a lo que sucedió hace algunos años cuando durante todo el día, gnomos recorrían toda Hogwarts con postales de amor. Su hijo, tras la gran bronca que le dio, había estado bastante sereno y no había tomado represalias contra él...por ahora. Sabía muy bien que Jonathan se negaba a que él tuviera alguna posibilidad con Hermione, por lo ocurrido con su madre y lo comprendía. Pero el chico también debía comprenderle a él y que tenía que rehacer su vida.

Ahora tenía ante sí su única esperanza: la respuesta de Hermione a su carta como El Príncipe Mestizo. Ya hacía tiempo que la recibió, la joven contestó de inmediato aunque era él quién no tenía tiempo para hacerlo de inmediato. Aunque lo mejor era no tardar en responder, si no quería que la chica pensase que no tenía interés en ella.

¡¡TOC TOC! 

-Severus, abre la puerta. Debemos hablar-era Dumbledore, quién llamaba. Snape, extrañado, fue a abrirla. La expresión dura del director le estaba adelantando que sucedía algo muy serio

-¡HERMIONE!-la castaña sólo escuchaba la voz en la lejanía-¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONE DESPIERTA!-al fin se despertó sobresaltada. Se encontraba en la Sala Común y se había quedado dormida sobre el libro de Aritmancia. Levantó la mirada y pudo reconocer a Ginny, que estaba muy pálida y sudorosa, como si acabase de dar una carrera

-¿Qué pasa Gin?

-Ven conmigo a la enfermería, acaban de ingresar a mi hermano en muy mal estado...

-¿¡QUÉ?-si no se había terminado de despertar lo hizo de golpe al oír esas palabras. Notó un vacío en el estómago y cómo se le iba el color de la cara-¿a Ron?

-Venga, vámonos, rápido, te cuento por el camino...-Ginny la cogió de la manga de la túnica y la arrastró por los muchos pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la enfermería, por el camino más corto que la pelirroja conocía (gracias a los gemelos). Al llegar, estaba sólo Harry esperando en la puerta, parecía que no lo dejaban pasar. Las dos chicas se sentaron junto a él. Hermione apenas podía hablar, siquiera pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. La chica estaba muy aterrorizada pensando nada más en lo que hubiera sucedido si el joven realmente le llega a pasar algo muy grave...estando ambos peleados, sin haber hablado...

Cerca de la caída de la noche los dejaron pasar y sentarse junto a Ron, que dormía placidamente. Diez minutos después de entrar llegaron los gemelos, Fred y George. Ambos estaban esperando a Ron en Hogsmeade y Harry les contó cómo ocurrió todo, por tercera vez por lo menos en el día. Hacía una hora que también habían llegado los padres de Ron, que estaban con Dumbledore. Hermione, que estaba junto a Ron, escuchó como sus amigos discutían sobre por qué y quién había puesto el veneno. Parecía que no prestaba atención sin embargo sorprendió a todos diciendo, con voz temblorosa

-Entonces quién quería envenenar a Dumbledore no debía conocer a Slughorn y pensar que él mismo lo acabaría guardando y utilizando para una buena ocasión-Harry había alegado que bien la botella podía ser para Dumbledore. Antes de que nadie dijese nada más Ron llamó a la castaña en sueños. Llegó Hagrid y poco después los padres de Ron. Tiempo después salieron fuera con Hagrid.

-Dumbledore no está muy seguro de quién puede estar detrás de todo lo que está pasando. Además con esto de los ataques el consejo de gobernadores (N/A: posiblemente esto en la traducción se refería a la famosa Junta que condenó a Karkarov y a Crooch hijo) está hablando de cerrar la escuela y Dumbledore está enfadado con Snape...-la perorata de Hagrid, que no parecía dirigida a los chicos, sorprendió a Hermione con eso último que el gigante había dicho

-¿Dumbledore enojado con Snape? ¿Cerrar la escuela?-preguntó Hermione inquisitiva. Por lo que sabía, Snape hacía de espía para el director, trabajando de nuevo como mortífago. Si el director, alguien que era incapaz de enfadarse con los de su confianza, estaba enojado con Snape...significaba serios problemas

-Ehh, esto no deberíais saberlo-dijo Hagrid nervioso, como siempre le ocurría cuando decía algo que no debía-pero oí una discusión de ambos en el bosque...

-¡ESO ES DEMASIADO PARA PODER GARANTIZÁRTELO!

-Severus, te comprometiste, acordaste hacerlo. Debes hacerlo por el bien de todos y de Malfoy. No podemos obligarle a que cargue ese peso toda su vida. Lo acabará marcando para los restos

Ya había explotado. Llevaba demasiado tiempo callándoselo, siendo sumiso pero su paciencia llegó al limite.

-Lo siento Severus, pero si ese es el camino que eliges, no tendré más remedio que tomar medidas. Se está yendo todo de las manos, no me quedará más remedio que investigar tu casa. Si no lo hago otros serán los que tomen la medidas.

Snape se echó las manos a la cabeza. No había querido estallar, pero había sido incontrolable. Tenía sentimientos y Dumbledore lo sabía mejor que nadie...

-Albus, me pides algo que me cuesta ¡es muy duro para mi y lo sabes! Entiendo que a Draco se le esté yendo de las manos, y que si lo hiciera sería una carga, pero yo le daría una oportunidad. Me pides demasiado, yo acepté hacer lo que me pediste...pero compréndeme, aunque me salve a mi, aunque salve a Draco...me cuesta tener que ser yo el que te mate. Sé que no te quedará más remedio que investigar toda la casa, tomar medidas antes de que otros la tomen y cierren la escuela, a eso no me negaré...

-Sin embargo te niegas a matarme-Dumbledore suavizó su dura expresión y sonrió-yo tampoco lo deseo así, es que no hay otra salida Severus. Me alegra saber que no es en ti mismo en quién primero piensas, que piensas más en los demás. Ese plan te favorece dentro de lo que cabe a ti, que seguirás viviendo, no como deseas pero tendrás la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con tu hijo...y con esa mujer que amas. Sin embargo, no tienes salida, desde ese punto de vista también sigue estando en medio Malfoy. El que te niegues a aceptar el plan implica que él no tenga más remedio que hacer algo que tal vez en el fondo no desee-Snape abrió la boca para replicar sin embargo Dumbledore levantó la mano para hacerle callar, no quería que hablara hasta que él terminara-sé que no deja que le ayudes pero deberás esforzarte más. De todas maneras te agradezco tu sinceridad. Eres un buen hombre. No cambies nunca

Dicho esto, Albus Dumbledore se marchó del bosque con paso majestuoso, dejando a un muy confundido y derrotado Snape allí en el bosque. Más lo primero, por las últimas palabras que había pronunciado el viejo director. Una vez más le demostraba saber más de lo que aparentaba. Se fue preguntándose si no sabría también leer el corazón, no solo la mente.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Ron fuese ingresado en la enfermería y Hermione decidió ir a hablar con él. Supo que ya era hora de arreglarlo con él, después de lo mal que lo pasó ese día. Esa mañana había recibido la respuesta a su carta:

"Me alegro por su decisión señorita. Desgraciadamente hay ciertas cosas que todavía no puedo contestar. Por ahora no puedo decirle mi identidad, pues pondría en peligro esto tan hermoso. Sí podría decirle que mi nombre tiene relación con mi origen. Soy lo que despectivamente llaman algunos, sangre sucia. Algo de lo que estoy muy orgulloso pues no es razón para juzgar a un mago. Hay muchos magos muy inteligentes y de gran habilidad que son de sangre mestiza. Y muchos squib cuyos padres vienen de generaciones y generaciones de magos de sangre limpia.

_Pero no escribo para hablar de magos de sangre mestiza y sangre limpia. Sobre mi tengo poco que contar, llevo una vida muy estresante que apenas si me deja para contestarle a tiempo. Me halaga que me considere un caballero, sinceramente yo me considero un hombre sencillo. Y sobre el regalo, es algo que se merece una señorita como usted._

_Espero que responda pronto_

_Atentamente_

_El Príncipe Mestizo"_

Le encantó la carta aunque no contestaría hasta después de cenar

-¡Ho-hola Hermione!-repuso Ron con voz entrecortada, al verla entrar en la enfermería

-¡Hola Ron! ¿Cómo te encuentras?-contestó Hermione con tranquilidad a la par que se sentaba junto a la cama del pelirrojo

-Mucho mejor-el silencio del arrepentimiento, lleno por las miles de cosas que tenían que decirse pero que no se atrevían a decir o no sabían por donde empezar, invadió toda la sala. Se miraron a los ojos unos breves instantes para ser Ron el primero en apartarla. Sí, tal vez tenían mucho que decirse...

CONTINUARÁ 

**_Notas de autora (26-04-06): _**Uf, menos mal que los estoy revisando, porque a estas alturas de la historia, cometo cada error ortográfico o que dejo caer cosas sin darme cuenta...lo que pasa por no revisarlo en su día ;-). Sin embargo sigue sin haber gran cosa que cambiar de la historia en sí, todo está más o menos encajado. Posiblemente, el próximo capi sí que lo cambie, se trata del famoso y laaargo Flash Back sobre Snape, sobretodo esa parte que a algunos llevó a confusión.

**_Notas de autora: _**Si que se me ha alargado este capi, más por lo que me ha costado escribirlo que por lo que me ha ocupado. La semana pasada entré en fase depresiva (la que una suele coger una vez al mes no creo que haga falta especificar las chicas creo que me entenderán xD) y me costaba seguir. Luego me atasqué en la parte que corresponde a la discusión que oye Hagrid. Es la parte que más me ha costado desarrollar, intentaba que encajara con mi propia historia y por tanto con mis teorías sobre la inocencia de Snape. Lo he hecho lo mejor posible si alguien que conoce muy bien la historia ve que algo desencaja que me lo diga y lo vuelvo a escribir. Por el resto de la historia, he escrito las cartas de Snape lo mejor posible, que suene...sensual sin pasarse de romántico y empalagoso.

La otra gran razón por la que he tardado es una historia, un one shot de Harry Potter que estoy terminando y que pondré mañana en cuanto lo termine. De esas ideas que te vienen repentinas y que necesitas escribir y darle forma

No me enrollo más y paso a los rewiers. Por cierto, creo que hay cierto problema con los RR, que creo que a veces no deja que mandéis. Si tenéis ese problema, mandármelo desde un capi anterior dándome alguna referencia al último capi que haya puesto. O sencillamente un mensaje privado

**Mia Azakura: **Hola! Muchas gracias por el detalle, así me queda más claro. Ciertamente recuerdo de haberlo leído así pero el libro es extenso y en Word es muy incómodo para buscar eso en la de páginas que hay. No he actualizado pronto pero lo hice :D

**Amsp14: **Te contesto por aquí. No sé que habrá pasado con eso de los RR

Para eso lo hice para que destacara, además sirvió como referencia para que Snape sacara un tema interesante para Hermione. Así salió. Lo del castigo supongo que habrás visto que me olvidé por completo de él. Como necesitaba un nuevo encuentro entre ambos lo utilicé.

No sé si te refieres a si Hermione oye lo de que Jon es hijo de Snape y que éste está casado...o si oye la conversación. Creo que se trata de lo último por lo que te contesto: no, no lo oye, es un encuentro a solas entre padre e hijo y sí, de momento no molestará...entre otras porque no sabe nada del Príncipe...

**_Tercy: _**Pues sí, Snape ha hecho algo, como el Príncipe Mestizo pero lo ha hecho. Pues mira no, la próxima vez que estén juntos no será por un castigo, será por algo mejor xD, aunque eso requerirá un poco de tiempo. Supongo que ahora te quedarás encantada con este capi, no pasan tantas cosas como en los dos anteriores pero supongo que te gustará.

**_Honey Beem: _**Me imagino que sí, que estarás agobiada pero siempre puedes leer cuando puedas, la historia no la voy a mover de aquí :-) Pues por quedarme con alguno, con agua de coco

**_Diony: _**Hola! Me alegra, espero que la sigas hasta el final

**_Helena Snape: _**Hola! ¡Qué bien te llamas igual que yo! ¿no? Sólo que mi nombre es el que no lleva "h". Qué mal ¿no? Entonces yo no me quejo, tenía todos los capis pero eso sí, con mala traducción como ya he dicho. Depende, de si tengo dinero de aquí a Febrero lo compraré o no.

Para sacar mis teorías, ciertamente le doy mucho al tarro, pero también debo admitir que muchas cosas me vinieron de golpe a la cabeza, tras leer el libro, recién que terminé de leer el quinto (por segunda vez) a razón de que inicialmente este fic estaba orientado a ser lo que podría ser el sexto. Al leer el sexto, solamente me dediqué a seguir un poco la línea y a buscar buenas situaciones que encajen perfectamente con la historia, especialmente con Snape (basándome en enigmas sueltos del quinto y sexto libro) al que veo, como mucha gente aquí, como inocente. Un personaje, que sinceramente debería dar más de hablar, que si en el último libro, sigue siendo un personaje malvado...es que JK no le ha sacado el partido que se le puede sacar.

Sí, algo he oído, sin embargo mucha gente, incluida aquí servidora, sigue haciéndolo por aquí. Si por cualquier razón me llamasen la atención, pues en ese caso lo haría como dices, que sé a que te refieres. Ah, y lo del colgante, es algo que le ha gustado a mucha gente, supongo que he acertado con ello. Ya es que era hora de que los dos acortaran distancias

Y aquí me despido hasta el próximo capi. Seguramente vuelva a meter un Flash Back de la vida de Snape. Me quedan algunas cosas más que contar de su vida usando ese recurso, aunque algunas cosas las contará el propio Severus en su momento y creo que os podéis imaginar a quién. De momento no tengo canciones para acoplar en esta parte de la historia, pero no os preocupéis que seguiré dando la vara más adelante. Por cierto, ya he abierto un foro, es sobre Harry Potter, os podéis pasar a verlo xD

Nos vemos!


	15. 14:Dulce Venganza

CAPITULO CATORCE: DULCE VENGANZA 

De siempre había sido la más madura, pero podría decirse que el hecho de estar enamorada había conseguido que fuera más madura en ese terreno. Y algo le decía que lo que llevaba años sospechando...era cierto, lo podía ver en los ojos de su amigo. Posiblemente ese era el mejor momento para dejar muchísimas cosas claras.

-Hermi...quería...quería pedirte perdón...por lo de aquella vez. Me metí contigo y...-el chico estaba tan rojo como su pelo, su corazón estaba muy acelerado por la tensión. Deseaba decírselo en ese instante, en que estaban a solas, quería...

-Déjalo Ron, no importa, está olvidado. Pienso que yo también he sido una inmadura y me he comportado como una cría. Yo también debería pedir perdón

De nuevo silencio. La castaña apenas podía mantener la intensa y significativa mirada de Ron, que decía mucho más de lo que Hermione quisiera y más de lo que el pelirrojo pretende transmitir. "¿Será ya el momento o no?" pensó un poco angustiado el joven. La enfermera Pomfrey debía de estar muy ocupada, porque los dos seguían allí a solas y Hermione se sentía incómoda, no estaba muy segura de que estuviera preparada para darle calabazas a su amigo. Lo conocía muy bien, era muy infantil y podría acabar perdiéndolo para siempre. Lo quería muchísimo...pero como amigo, y quisiera o no, le dolería perderlo como amigo

-Mione, tengo algo que decirte...

No tenía más opciones, debía verse inmerso de nuevo en el infierno en el que estuvo hace años. No tenía obligación a ello, sino Dumbledore habría evitado que sufriese de nuevo, pero es que no encontraba otra salida mejor, para salir airoso de lo que desencadenaría matar al mago más poderoso y apreciado de todos. Intuía que pasaría dentro de un largo tiempo, pero ya debía empezar a mentalizarse.

Para empezar, no se trataba de cualquier persona desconocida, como ocurría cuando era mortífago de joven, una víctima al azar o alguien con quién trataba durante un corto periodo de tiempo para sacarle información y que luego fulminaba. Se trataba para empezar de una persona que consideraba ese padre que nunca tuvo (N/ A: me ciño un poco a lo que opinan mucho sobre el padre de Severus, que no fue el padre perfecto) y al mejor amigo que tendrá nunca. Jamás había acabado con nadie que quisiese...¿jamás?

-Sí, si hubo una ocasión en la que estuve a punto de hacerlo-recordó con amargura-...aunque con lo que hice es como si yo los hubiera matado...

FLASH BACK 

Desde que recibió la noticia no podía dormir ¿cómo, si Lily Evans iba a convertirse en la señora de Potter? Aunque durante todos esos años había olvidado lo que sentía por la chica, siempre había quedado un atisbo de esperanza, de que la relación acabase y Lily volviera a sus brazos. Una esperanza que creyó borrar en los últimos meses pero que ahora le pasaba factura. Lo peor ya no era eso...

-¿Severus? ¿Qué te pasa?-Leandra se lo preguntó la enésima noche que se negaba a hacer el amor con ella, en la habitación del hotel que habitualmente solían ir. Acudían allí por separados, para no ser vistos por otros mortífagos. Y Snape sólo se había dedicado a estar sentado en la cama, ausente.

-No me ocurre nada Leandra

-¿Entonces?...

-Sencillamente no tengo un día bueno-repuso con frialdad

-Vaya...

Permanecieron cerca de diez minutos en silencio, sin saber que decirse, más Leandra que Snape, pues él no quería hablar.

-Esto...-comenzó ella-tú conoces a Potter y Evans ¿no?-lo dijo con gran inseguridad, le habían advertido que era un tema delicado al comentarlo con Snape, quién la miró entre la sorpresa y la rabia que llevaba años ocultando

-Sí, estudiaron en Hogwarts conmigo

-¿Sabes lo que planea nuestro señor?

-¿Qué es lo que planea?-preguntó con extrañeza Snape, mostrando mucho interés. Si podía intervenir en ese plan, habría llegado su oportunidad de vengarse de Potter

-Por lo que me ha hablado, están muy vinculados a Dumbledore, que son unos magos muy poderosos. Planea intentar arrastrarlos a nuestro lado, cosa que ve como imposible, y en todo caso entrarías en escena tú

-¿Yo?-debían estar bromeando...mejor dicho ¡no podía creer en su suerte!

-Sí, el Señor Oscuro pretende que vuelvas a hablar con ellos, que te hagas su amigo, al menos de la chica, y saques toda la información posible. Sospechamos de que pertenecen a un grupo que lucha contra los mortífagos, junto a los aurores, un grupo muy peligroso...

-¿Me estás hablando exactamente?...

-Lord Voldemort pretende que utilices tus buenas facultades como espía para sonsacar toda la información posible a Evans

Snape permaneció mudo, pensando en la buena suerte que tenía...no podía creerlo ¡se lo estaban poniendo en bandeja! Le estaba proponiendo un trabajo magnífico, una manera de acabar con Potter, de demostrar a Lily en que gran mago se había convertido... y de paso vengarse por haber elegido a ese imbécil. Si le daban esa misión, iría directamente al grano, Potter no era idiota, todo el mundo conocía a los mortífagos y sus actividades, por algo existían los aurores...después de ese intento, no podría ganarse la confianza de ninguno de los dos, es probable que fueran tras él, cuando descubrieran que era mortífago.

-¿Severus? ¿me has oído?-le preguntó Leandra, un poco asustada por la expresión que Snape tenía en su rostro. No era ninguna broma lo que le habían contado acerca de Snape y su relación con Potter y Evans

-Ah, no, perdona

-La verdad que todo lo que te he contado se lo he oído más a Malfoy que a nuestro lord, ya que ha sido Lucius quién te ha recomendado para esa misión especial-Snape sonrió malévolamente, ese Lucius...

-Entonces estoy seguro que me asignarán esa misión

No presintió mal el joven pues pocos días después estaba camino a su destino: la casa donde vivían desde un tiempo su peor enemigo y su amor imposible. Su primera intención no era llamar a la puerta y presentarse por sorpresa, tenía las mismas posibilidades de que le abriese tanto Lily como Potter, y si lo hacía el último, lo acabaría echando. De momento le habían conseguido un apartamento diminuto, cerca del hogar de los tortolitos, desde donde podría vigilarlos y analizar la rutina de cada uno...sobretodo la de Lily.

Tardó al menos dos semanas en entrar en acción, en hacerse el encontradizo con la bella joven, una la invirtió en dar forma al horario de Lily, la otra en armarse de valor, aparcar sus antiguos sentimientos a un lado y comenzar a maquinar su plan.

El mejor momento para hablar con ella era cuando volvía de su trabajo eventual, iba de allí a casa caminando y no la acompañaba Potter.

-¡Ah! Perdone...-musitó Lily, tras chocar con un hombre que pasaba cerca suya caminando en la dirección contraria. Levantó la vista para mirar a la cara de quién había empujado, para seguir disculpándose...-¿Severus?-preguntó sorprendida, no podía creerse que era el joven Snape quien estaba frente suya. Lo notaba muy cambiado, distinto...más maduro

-Sí, así me solías llamar

Una hora más tarde se encontraban en una cafetería cercana tomando un refresco y hablando de cómo les había ido la vida en esos años. Snape, con una sonrisa de casi superioridad, le habló de la vida que llevaba ahora, nada que ver con la realidad

-Debe ser fantástico, viajar y conocer mundo, otros magos, otras culturas...¡es genial!-el joven mago se sintió halagado y orgulloso. Por unos instantes, se creyó su propia historia, de que había estado viajando y trabajando como profesor en distintas escuelas de los países a los que iba

-¿Y a ti como te va...con Potter?-Lily lo miró entre extrañada y triste, no esperaba que su amigo le preguntara por eso-cuando he regresado aquí a Londres, me he enterado que os casáis

-Sí, dentro de unos meses-contestó con una sonrisa un poco forzada, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema con él, sabía bien que Severus estaba enamorado de ella-y tú ¿has encontrado a una buena chica para ti?

-Sí, he conocido a muchas chicas pero de momento nada serio-contestó tras unos instantes de silencio, en los que Snape eligió con calma su respuesta, sobreponiéndose a lo que sentía

-Ah, vaya...

-Me gustaría felicitaros a ambos por el compromiso...me hace muy feliz, verte tan bien-esta vez la joven sonrió con sinceridad. Todo habría acabado bien si no fuera porque James los vio pasando por la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Snape allí...y con su futura mujer.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Quejicus?-Lily y Snape levantaron la vista hacia un muy enojado James, que pensaba que se deshizo para siempre del joven Slytherin en su día

-James no empieces-susurró Lily

-Paseaba por aquí, vivo allí-y señaló al portal de su bloque-desde hace dos semanas y hoy me he encontrado con Lily de casualidad en la calle.

-¿De verdad? ¿Te la has encontrado de casualidad?-James le había cogido del cuello de la camisa, dedicándole una mirada asesina-¿no será que te has hecho el encontradizo?

-¡James ya basta! Ya no tienes diecisiete años para pelearte con él. He sido yo que me tropecé con él no al revés. Deja de ser tan hostil con él. Compórtate que pareces un crío

Snape intentó contener una sonrisa malévola al conseguir un efecto deseado, ver a James desinflado por una mujer y delante de él. "No tienes ni idea de lo que tendrás que soportarme Potter, y lo que os vais a arrepentir de tenerme cerca"

Era el comienzo de una nueva amistad entre Snape y la joven, una amistad distinta y más madura que la que tenían en la escuela. Lily ni se imaginaba de lejos lo que tramaba su amigo, ni que era un magnífico actor. Lo que tampoco sabía es que tenía que pasar todas las noches con Leandra, hacer el amor hasta extenuarse y dormir sin soñar, para que las pesadillas no le acosaran, que sus antiguos sentimientos no resurgieran y le martirizaran. Tener el cuerpo de esa tremenda mujer en la cabeza le ayudaba a olvidar todo ello.

Se ganó muy pronto su confianza, de manera que le contaba de todo, incluso cosas que le interesaban, como su confesión de que pertenecían a un grupo de magos dirigidos por Dumbledore, llamado la Orden del Fénix y que luchaba contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus secuaces. Tenía que controlarse y no delatarse cuando rumiaba con desprecio de los mortífagos. Cierto, habían matado a mucha gente pero por lo menos él tenía buenas razones para estar en ese bando...claro que no se lo decía, ni le decía cómo se sentía (avergonzado al saber la opinión de alguien que no era de su círculo sobre los mortífagos...un sentimiento que aparecía y desaparecía de la misma manera), ni todo por lo que en realidad había pasado. Quién era más sensato que Lily era James Potter, que le dedicaba todas las miradas asesinas del mundo que existían (las cuales Snape correspondía gustoso), e intentaba convencer a Lily de que no era de fiar. Algo que no le intimidaba en absoluto, Potter no podía hacerle nada y su novia no le hacía ni caso. Le bastaba con que la chica le diera toda la información que necesitaba, aunque con el tiempo, le exigían datos más concretos, como donde situaban su cuartel o quienes eran los espías que trabajaban para Dumbledore, información que de momento no le podía dar Lily, esperaba a que lo hiciese pronto...sin embargo, nunca llegó a decírselo. Lo último que supo de ellos dos fue el día de su boda, la hora y el lugar

-Me gustaría que vinieras-la joven pelirroja lo miraba con cierta tristeza

-No te aseguro nada, pronto me tendré que marchar de Londres al exterior-no era verdad, seguiría incluso viviendo allí, lo que ocurría es que Leandra lo avisó de que había un cambio de planes y debía dejar de estar en contacto con Lily y Potter hasta nueva orden

-Sé que a James no le hará gracia, al igual que a otros, que estés en nuestra boda, pero a mi me haría muy feliz

-Lo siento de verás-Snape fingió estar afligido, por dentro le reconcomía la rabia y los celos-me encantaría pero, no querría que te ilusionaras

-Entonces...-la chica se levantó y lo abrazó, antes de que él se marchase sin saber qué decir

Necesitó unos días para volver a la realidad, todo el tiempo que estuvo con la chica, le parecía estar en dos realidades distintas: su vida como mortífago y la vida que había idealizado y fingido todo ese tiempo. Nunca le había sucedido...¿nunca? Nunca se había enamorado así de nadie, nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer...y nunca la había odiado tanto. Por lo que no sería raro, que se sintiera mal actuando, fingiendo ser un hombre que no era realmente. Todo lo relacionado con esa mujer lo enloquecía

_¡TIC TIC!_

Se giró y vio en la ventana de su pequeño salón a una lechuza parda, que le traía un mensaje. Era de Leandra, que lo citaba en el lugar de siempre, tenía nueva información sobre su siguiente paso.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?-preguntó ansioso Snape, nada más ver llegar a Leandra, que lo miró enojada

-Buenas noches al menos, ya veo que estás ansioso por acabar con tu trabajo

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento-se disculpó con impaciencia-pero ¿vas a decirme que es lo que sabes?

-Voldemort tenía razón, eras el perfecto para esta misión. Como dijo Lucius odias tanto a esos dos que harías lo que fuera para acabar con ellos y con todo con lo que tuvieran que ver. El señor Oscuro está satisfecho con tu trabajo. Ahora quiere que te encargues de presionar a Peter Petigrew

-¿Colagusano?-dijo con gran desprecio

-Sí, creo que hasta tú sabes que es el más débil de todos ellos

-Sí, es un cretino

-Bien, el Señor Oscuro, al saber que pertenecía a la Orden, pensó que era la pieza clave de todo esto. Es el más débil y que con un poco de presión podrías incluso conseguir que pase a nuestra filas. Sería un útil espía, el que nos diera toda la información que nos falta por saber-Snape gruñó, podría haber sido él y no el inútil de Colagusano, pero se resignó y preguntó

-¿Y bien? ¿Te ha dado alguna idea de cómo puedo hacerlo?

-Sí, deberás ir a esa boda. Seguramente irá ese Colagusano ¿no?

Y allí estaba, viendo como esos dos partían la tarta sonriendo felizmente. Muchos de los allí invitados (como Sirius Black y Remus Lupin) lo miraron con asombro o con los dientes apretados al verlo aparecer. James lo miró con odio pero Lily le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, la cual correspondió con dificultad. Le había costado mucho ir allí, pero ya no estaba allí por invitación de Lily sino por una misión: su dulce venganza. Merecía la pena todas esas noches de pesadilla.

Por fin divisó a su víctima: Peter estaba mirando con una sonrisa boba a los novios. Se acercó sigilosamente, en el momento en que nadie les prestaba atención ni a él ni a Peter.

-Hola Peter-le saludó con tranquilidad, a lo que su antiguo compañero correspondió con una sonrisa nerviosa e intranquila

-H-h-hola Se-Severus ¿cómo te va la vida?

-Muy, pero que muy bien y ¿sabes? Si aceptas una suculenta oferta que te voy a ofrecer me ira perfecta-lo agarró fuertemente de los hombros y lo alejó del lugar, ante la atenta mirada de unos años más joven, Albus Dumbledore.

Era un lugar solitario, incluso tétrico. Perfecto para hablar con ese necio

-¿Qué querías?-le preguntó con pánico

-Antes de nada-dijo con su ya conocida voz melodiosa, muy melodiosa, aquella que en un futuro utilizaría para hablarle a los alumnos-te haré una advertencia. Si dices una mínima parte de lo que yo te voy a decir, te aseguró que en las horas posteriores al momento en que lo digas morirás-al chico se le fue el color de la cara

-¿Ah si?

-Sí. ¿Conoces los mortífagos? Esos que se dedican a matar a todo el que se interpone en su camino a la gloria-asintió-pues...yo soy uno de ellos...y a partir de este momento harás todo lo que te diga si no quieres acabar muerto

FIN FLASH BACK 

CONTINUARÁ...

**_Notas de autora (26-04-06): _**Bueno, no he hecho tantos cambios como esperaba, básicamente he cambiado la manera de expresar de algunas frases pues llevó a creer lo que no era a algunas lectoras, como expliqué en su día al final del todo del capi, en una nota del 11 de Febrero, Snape es quien escucha la profecía, no quien mata a los Potter. Ya cambié un par de frases que se me escaparon y que posiblemente llevaron a la confusión.

**_Notas de autora: _**A diferencia de otras veces, he actualizado de nuevo. Normalmente dejo un nuevo capi de Final Fantasy y luego continuo con esta historia. Pero hay tres razones: la primera la gente que me lee, que me ha animado a que lo haga, a que actualice rápido, así que bueno, he dejado un poco de lado la historia de Final Fantasy y he escrito este capi. La segunda es que pronto tengo exámenes, escribiré menos y por tanto las ideas, la mayoría de las veces, se esfuman (también puede darse el caso de que me venga todo el resto de la historia de golpe), por lo que ahora, me dedicaré especialmente a esta historia, e intentaré actualizar de nuevo, dentro de poco. Y la tercera y última razón, es que el ordenador, que parece que tiene un marciano dentro, está empezando a agonizar un poco y a hacer cosas raras, corriendo mis cosas el peligro de desaparecer, sin compasión, por lo que me he dado un poco de prisas en hacer este capi.

Sobre lo que he escrito en este capítulo, como veis es un poco especial. A medida que he ido avanzando la historia, siempre he dividido los capítulos en partes bien claras, la de Hermione por un lado, y la de Snape, metiendo a veces pequeñas partes sobre Harry, Ron o Ginny. Este capi, es especial, pues está casi dedicado a Snape y el Flash Back de cómo colaboró para acabar con Harry y sus padres. Me queda aún un par de Flash Back, uno que tal vez se enlazará con el momento en que Harry descubre que Snape es el que oye parte de la profecía y el otro (y no sé si uno más) no será un Flash Back, será el propio Snape quién cuente esa parte de su vida. Ya os podéis imaginar por qué y a quién.

He decidido dejarlo en ese punto, en el que empieza a presionar a Colagusano para que se convierta en mortífago, ya sabemos que traiciona a James y Lily, así que lo he visto como punto clave para la historia de Snape. En el próximo Flash Back, haré un breve resumen sobre Snape y la profecía y lo que ocurre después, de por qué decide dar marcha atrás.

Para lo próximo, sabréis si Ron se declara, además irá acompañado de letra, esta vez de Isla San Juan (una de Alejandro Sanz la dejaré para lo mejor xD), ya os diré el titulo, pero es de una canción muy bonita, quienes escuchen ese grupo creo que pueden hacerse una idea de cuál es.

En fin, espero que me dejéis RR, es posible que se os haga un poco pesado por ser sólo un Flash Back, pero lo veía necesario. Ya dije en su momento que hacía esta historia para encajar ciertas piezas de un rompecabezas que ha hecho Rowling.

Paso a contestar los RR

**_Tercy: _**Tendrás que esperar un poquito más, para que ocurra algo muy interesante aunque espero que te guste esta mini historia del pasado de Snape. El apoyo de Hermione, lo tendrá, no te preocupes, prometo que intentaré que en el próximo capi ocurra algo muy interesante

**_Amsp14: _**Todo lo relacionado con el amor creo que es tierno y aunque Hermione no sepa quién es el Príncipe, le resultará igualmente entrañable. Lo de Hagrid, de momento nadie a dicho nada, supongo que me quedó bien (o si no todos estamos igual o mala traducción o no entendemos bien el inglés xD). Sobre el one-shoot, ya me han animado a que lo siga, así que tal vez lo haré, espero que ya lo hayas leído

La verdad es que ya hace tiempo que no le escribo a nadie una carta bonita. La verdad que es muy tierno, ahora con eso de los mails y las postales se ha perdido esa costumbre (19 años y ya hablo como mi abuela)

**_Helena Snape: _**Jajajaja, quién lo diría, Severus mandando cartas, si en el fondo es muy dulce, hombre. Con Ron, de momento no se me ha ocurrido que hacer con él, ciertamente está pillado y no tengo pensado en juntarlo con otra chica (con Lavender no, pobrecillo, no pegan). Intentaré dejarlo lo mejor posible...si no pues, para la continuación del fic, le buscaré una buena novia

**_Africa: _**Hola! Siento haber hecho sufrir un poquito, pero es que me atasqué un poco con el Flash, no quería hacerlo muy pesado, pero aquí tienes. Intentaré tardar menos con el próximo

**_Mistral Black: _**Te contesto por aquí, suponiendo que me hiciste caso y viniste a esta historia para leer mi contestación. La verdad es que Slash, escribo más bien poco y si escribo algo, me gusta esta pareja, Ginny y Hermione, me resulta muy entrañable, aunque no sea real. Bueno, haré como Dumbledore, mientras haya una sola persona que quiera continuación la habrá, aunque tardaré bastante en escribirla. No te podría asegurar si Snape se queda con Hermione, si lo hago (que será lo más seguro) tendrá un desenlace muy triste

Ya está, os veo en el próximo capi, cuyo titulo será "Amo en silencio", la canción de Isla San Juan. Si no la habéis escuchado, os recomiendo que lo hagáis, es muy bonita

Nota del 11-2-06: Explico lo que a más de uno le ha confundido: sí, Snape es quién escucha la profecía, no es el que mata a Lily y James, ni siquiera sabe que llegarán a morir. Lo que ha podido llevar a confusión es que Snape desea acabar con ellos...mientras que lo que Voldemort le encarga es sacar información. Lo que puede haber llevado a este punto es que hay un momento casi al final en que Leandra dice algo así como ""_Buenas noches al menos, ya veo que estás ansioso por acabar con ellos" _un detalle que se me escapó, como me ocurre en muchas ocasiones por mi gran despiste. Lo dicho, Snape lo desea así pero no se le ordena tal cosa


	16. 15:Amo en silencio

CAPITULO QUINCE: AMO EN SILENCIO 

-Mione, tengo algo que decirte...-

Otra vez silencio, la castaña esperaba las palabras del joven pelirrojo, declarándose, confesándole que la amaba a ella, no a Lavender. Ron estaba muy nervioso, preguntándose si debía decirlo. La inquietud de su amiga le advertía que no debía hacerlo todavía

-Hermi...¿de quién estás enamorada?-Hermione se sobresaltó y notó como enrojecía tanto como el pelo de su amigo. ¿Debía contestarle? Si decía que de nadie le daba razones para que se declarara (y además mentiría) y si decía que sí estaba enamorada de alguien, la obligaría seguramente a decirle de quién

-No te puedo decir de quién...pero sí, estoy enamorada

-Ya veo-dijo con decepción-y él...¿te corresponde?

-No lo sé, no le he confesado lo que siento pero-guardó silencio apenada, tragando saliva para deshacer el nudo-sé que jamás me corresponderá

Tú, la que se deshace 

_**La sed de mi alma**_

_**En cada momento**_

_**Yo, tu prisionero,**_

_**Amigo y compañero**_

_**Y tu confidente**_

-¿Por qué piensas así?-preguntó Ron extrañado, conocía muy bien a Hermione, era una chica habitualmente positiva, no la reconocía en ese instante que hablaba con unos ojos inmensamente tristes. ¿Quién le estaría haciendo sufrir así?

-Yo sé lo que me digo, esa persona no estará jamás a mi alcance. A veces los sentimientos no se pueden controlar, el amor es así...y yo como todo el mundo, he caído y...me fui a fijar en la persona equivocada.

Ron no dijo nada más. Llegó la señora Pomfrey que le pidió a Hermione que saliera, tenían que examinar a Ron. La castaña se despidió y se dirigió al único rincón donde podía pensar sin ser molestada. Su amigo se quedó también pensativo y triste, echado en su cama. Después de la confesión de su mejor amiga no podía confesar lo que él mismo sentía, porque sería presionarla.

Aquella aula que estaba abandonada desde hacía tiempo y que ya había acudido demasiadas veces durante ese curso, en momentos como esos, que se encontraba sin apenas ganas de vivir. Quien más le podía molestar allí era Peevees, pero últimamente estaba más tranquilo.

A ese paso no iba a llegar a ningún lado, iba acabar cogiendo una depresión muy grande (si no la había cogido ya) por no hablar de que estaba haciendo daño a su mejor amigo sin remediarlo. ¿Cómo podría pararlo? De repente recordó algo

-Ahh...la carta

Se volvió de inmediato a su habitación, intentando no cruzarse con ningún conocido, para ahorrarse dar explicaciones y poder salir de allí de la misma manera. Lo consiguió pero en vez de dirigirse a ese aula, marchó a la biblioteca, ocultándose en el rincón más solitario del lugar. Allí volvió a leer la última nota del Príncipe Mestizo, lo que tuvo que hacer varias veces porque no prestaba atención a lo que leía

"Somos unos buenos amigos 

_**Y hace tiempo que te oculto la verdad**_

_**No puedo acariciarte, besarte**_

_**No te puedo amar"**_

Tardó cerca de dos horas en escribir algo coherente, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. Quería comprobar así lo que realmente quería el Príncipe Mestizo, si podía confiar en él y si no era un farsante.

"He tardado más de lo que quisiera en escribir esta carta, cuando normalmente tengo más fluidez al escribir. Me gustaría obtener una respuesta que me ayude, pues en esta carta voy a confesar algo íntimo, algo que sinceramente siento. Y lo hago porque es algo que no puedo contar a mis mejores amigos, algo que ellos jamás entenderían.

_No sé que hacer conmigo, estoy enamorada hasta los huesos de un hombre que no está a mi alcance. Un amor que me está haciendo daño, pero además hace daño a los demás. Uno de mis mejores amigos está enamorado de mi, o eso creo...y sí es así, le estoy haciendo daño, por no corresponderle. Algo que en otra situación me habría encantado hacer. De verás que me encantaría encontrar una salida, pero ahora mismo solo veo oscuridad en mi camino..."_

Releyó la carta unas cuantas veces más, hasta que al fin la dobló, como siguiera leyendo, acabaría sacando alguna falta ortográfica o de redacción o sencillamente pensaría que lo que estaba escrito no era adecuado...

A la medianoche dejó como siempre la carta y se acostó, intentando dormir si su corazón le daba un cuartelillo

-¿Señor?

-Pasa Dobby-el elfo obedeció de inmediato, entró cerrando tras de sí la puerta del despacho del profesor.

-Tengo para usted, una carta, la señorita finalmente contestó. Severus miró al elfo, que llevaba en su mano un trozo de pergamino bien doblado

-Tráigamelo-le pidió con cierta brusquedad. Dobby obedeció alegremente y Snape le ordenó que regresara a las cocinas. Se aseguró de que el elfo se había marchado para abrir la nota. Necesito una segunda lectura para no pensar que estaba soñando o en el peor de los casos era una mala broma. "¿¡COMO QUE ENAMORADA? ¿De quién se ha enamorado sin yo saberlo?". Respiró muy hondo, ya había dado por sentado que esa era otra noche sin dormir tranquilo. Se sentó delante de su mesa, apartó todos los trabajos que debía corregir y se dedicó gran parte de la noche a la carta, a su respuesta, a intentar no errar y descubrirse. Hermione estaba empezando a confiar en el Príncipe Mestizo, si no, no habría hecho esa confesión de sentimientos. Debía de corresponder de igual manera, lo que no significase que fuera fácil. Sobre las cinco de la madrugada terminó la enésima carta

"_Hola preciosa_

_Me sorprendes con tu carta, no esperaba algo igual, lo que también me congratula pues parece que confías en mi. ¿Quién ese hombre tan inalcanzable y que hace que no confíes en tus mejores amigos? Lo más que puedo decirte es que en esta vida, nada es imposible o inalcanzable. Sin embargo te diré, que si tan difícil te resulta, si ves que no tienes ninguna posibilidad, tal vez debieras empezar a olvidarlo. Si realmente te está haciendo daño a ti y a tu amigo (_al releer esta parte, Snape se preguntó cual de sus amigos sería: Potter parecía enamorado de la señorita Ginny Weasley, por lo que quedaba el pelirrojo...) _es mejor hacerlo así y tal vez encuentres luz en tu camino. De todos modos, ten muy en cuenta este consejo: en el amor nada es fácil, y amando de verdad se suele sufrir mucho"_

Revisada una y otra vez, dobló el pergamino, y llamó a Dobby. Conocía al elfo, había estado trabajando para Lucius durante muchos años, antes de ser liberado (por lo visto accidentalmente por el propio Lucius). Era un elfo muy servicial y se podía confiar en él si no tramabas nada extraño. También había que añadir que conocía a la señorita Granger y a sus amigos, lo que llegaba a ser una ventaja a la hora de elegir a un elfo para enviar las cartas

Tras algunas reverencias y asegurando que le llegaría, Dobby desapareció con un ¡Pop! Severus se echó sobre su lecho, intentando dormir. Al hacerlo tuvo pesadillas con ese hombre inalcanzable para la chica

"**_Porque amo en silencio_**

_**Y no se entera de que la estoy queriendo**_

_**Y poco a poco me voy muriendo y no lo puedo decir**_

_**Porque amo en silencio"**_

Harry estaba muy agobiado por culpa de su compañera Lavender. La chica se quejaba de que cada vez que iba a visitar a su novio, Ron estaba dormido. Por no hablar ya de que McLaggen, que estaba de un pesado insoportable, diciéndole cada dos por tres que sería mejor guardameta que el pelirrojo.

Ahora se vería si era verdad todo lo que presumía; era el día del partido y había decidido hacerle una visita a su amigo Ron a la enfermería antes de bajar al estadio. Como suponía estaba más que despierto

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Ya vas para el estadio? ¡Mucha suerte!

-¡Gracias! Sí, quería hacerte una visita antes de irme. Sobretodo a hacerte una recomendación

-Dime

-Será mejor que rompas ya con Lavender, Ron. Tú y yo sabemos que no la amas y me está dando mucho la lata-la expresión de su amigo se ensombreció, lo que Harry notó de inmediato-¿qué pasa? ¿Has hablado con Hermione?

-Sí, lo hemos arreglado pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Ella quiere a otro-prosiguió con voz ronca-lo peor es que ese alguien es un imbécil que le está haciendo sufrir. Alguien que jamás le corresponderá y...

-Tranquilo Ron-dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro-si no le has dicho nada, es mejor así. Debes darle tiempo, intenta por ahora seguir siendo su amigo-Ron asintió y el moreno aprovechó para despedirse, tenía que irse de inmediato o llegaría tarde.

Hermione estaba en el estadio sentada sola, pendiente del partido de Quidditch. Recibió la respuesta a su carta pocas horas después de escribir la suya. Todavía no le había escrito y dicho quién era ese hombre (N/ A: jeje me estoy acordando de la canción de Pasión de Gavilanes) tan imposible de tener, a lo mejor lo hacía tras el partido. No muy lejos de ella estaba sentada Lavender, que le dedicaba miradas de odio, algo que no se explicaba y que en el fondo le importaba poco. Lo que sí le importaba era que estaba saliendo con Ron, una chica que no era para él. Se merecía algo mejor y le habría gustado haber sido ella misma.

A quién no divisó en las gradas donde se sentaban los profesores, fue a Snape, se preguntó que estaría haciendo. Últimamente parecía muy ocupado... "¿no lo va a estar? Seguramente estará hablando con su hijo..."

"Y si lo digo sé que así la pierdo 

_**prefiero su amistad sin tenerla**_

_**Aunque me muera de amor**_

_**Me muera de amor"**_

El partido comenzó con cierto retraso y Harry salió al estadio algo azorado. McLaggen estaba a su lado, susurrándole algo que no debía ser muy agradable...y tan poco agradable. Desde luego se merecía ser lanzado de su escoba, yendo lejos del estadio. Para empezar, le disgustaba que tuviera que ser el sustituto de Ron; luego ¡estaba dando órdenes a todos los del equipo, como si fuera él el capitán! No oía lo que decía pero por sus gestos debía ser así y Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Todavía no se explica como se le ocurrió ir con ese tipo a la fiesta de Slughorn, de verdad que debía estar desesperada. Más lo pensó, transcurrido algunos minutos del partido, durante los cuales Harry se pasó más tiempo peleando con McLaggen, el cual, harto de su capitán, cogió el bate de una bateador y...

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡¡¡HARRY!-el idiota de McLaggen le golpeó en la cabeza

Más tarde, frente a la puerta de enfermería 

-¡Deberías haberme dejado darle lo que se merece! Me sé unas buenas maldiciones para darle una lección a ese imbécil. ¿Pero de qué va?-Ginny estaba airosa, tan roja o más que su revuelto cabello, paseando con paso decidido de un lado a otro del pasillo Acababa de terminar el partido y había ido a ver a su hermano y su amigo

-Yo también...¡pero directamente lo habría matado!-la castaña también estaba muy enfadada-es surrealista, es la primera vez que veo como alguien del mismo equipo golpea a un compañero

-Dean también es idiota

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sorprendida Hermione, una cosa era no amar a un hombre pero otra muy distinta era insultarle...

-Se hartó de reír tras ver cómo Harry caía después de ser golpeado por McLaggen. Dijo que se lo merecía. No me lo dijo a mi, se lo oí murmurar mientras me acercaba a él, sospechando que se estaba riendo de Harry.

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-De todo, entre otras que rompía con él. No sé como seguía saliendo con él, se ha vuelto muy estúpido-explicó Ginny entre dientes, tenía muy reciente la escena

-Señoritas ya pueden pasar a verles-les dijo la señora Pomfrey, que acababa de salir

-¿Cómo está Harry?-preguntó Hermione ansiosa a la vez que pasaban al interior de la enfermería

-Se recuperará pero necesitará permanecer ingresado un tiempo. Ahora mismo está dormido

-Hola Ronny-saludó la pelirroja a su hermano en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí

-Hola Gin, hola Hermione

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó la castaña, con cierto temor por la última conversación que había mantenido con él

-Muy bien, pero este pobre creo que no ¿qué le ha pasado? La señora Pomfrey me ha dicho que un bateador le golpeó

Las dos chicas contaron con pelos y señales lo sucedido, más Ginny porque estaba oyéndolo todo.

-Nunca me ha parecido de fiar ese McLaggen, cuando Harry despierte lo matará ¡y más porque hemos perdido por su culpa!

-Sí, una paliza monumental...320 a 70-añadió tristemente Hermione

-¡DIOS! ¡Qué mal!-exclamó Ron con gran sorpresa, con los ojos desorbitados. Era una paliza que se recordaría también por mucho tiempo.

-Por cierto Gin, no le has dicho que te has peleado con Dean

-¿En serio?-dijo su hermano en un tono más de alivio que de pena-¿y eso?

-También le hizo gracia lo de McLaggen a Harry

-Bueno, otra vez será...oye Gin ¿sabías que Hermione estaba enamorada?-la tensión terminó de invadir el cuerpo de la aludida, no le gustaba que Ron hablase de ese tema con ella

"Tú, que de amores me hablas 

_**que me cuentas secretos**_

_**y tu llanto me llevo**_

_**Sí...tu cabeza en mi pecho**_

_**Pronuncias palabras**_

_**Que son mi reflejo"**_

-Ah...-Ginny miró a su amiga con cierta sorpresa y diciendo con los ojos "¿qué diablos le has contado al tonto de mi hermano?"-sí, sí que lo sabía, lo que no creía que te lo llegara a contar-esto último lo dijo con gran elocuencia. No terminaron esa conversación, llegó la señora Pomfrey y les pidió amablemente que dejaran tranquilos a los enfermos y que los podían seguir visitando.

-Ron me lo preguntó el otro día, después de pedirme perdón-dijo la castaña suspirando mientras caminaban-y no me quedó más remedio que decirle que estaba enamorada. Creo que a tu hermano le gusto y mucho

-Te das cuenta tarde...

-Lo sé y me siento mal, por no poder corresponderle de igual manera, que así le hago daño...

-Tú no tienes la culpa Mione, al corazón no se le controla, tú misma me lo has dicho en un millón de ocasiones-su amiga se sintió mal, recordando lo que escribió al Príncipe. Se había olvidado de su pelirroja amiga, la única que sabía de su secreto y que era su mejor amiga

-Ahora que has roto con Dean ¿saldrás con Harry?-ahora fue Ginny la que suspiró

-Estoy tal y como estaba antes de salir con Dean, no sé que siente él ni tengo valor para hablar con él. No quiero seguir pasándolo mal

"Somos unos buenos amigos 

_**Y hace tiempo que te oculto la verdad**_

_**No puedo acariciarte, besarte**_

No te puedo amar" 

Se fueron a cenar juntas y luego permanecieron en la Sala Común, charlando animadamente. El ambiente era muy triste, se notaba un aura oscura que envolvía el lugar. Hacía tiempo que Gryffindor no sufría semejante paliza y les dolía. El ambiente se volvió entonces tenso cuando apareció McLaggen, que parecía querer evitar ese incómodo encuentro, que le podía costar caro. Sin embargo, la situación no pasó a mayores, ninguno de los que se encontraban allí tenía ganas de saldar cuentas, pero el chico podía darse por expulsado del equipo y gracias.

Hermione se puso con su carta en cuanto Ginny se fue a dormir, sintiéndose cansada y agobiada, Dean no paraba de mirarla. De hecho fue tras ella en cuanto se alejó unos metros de su amiga. La cual deseaba que las cosas fueran bien distintas y que la pelirroja fuese muy feliz con Harrry, que no les pasase lo que a ella...sacudió su cabeza, buscó lo que debía y se puso a escribir

"Porque amo en silencio 

_**Y no se entera de que la estoy queriendo**_

_**Y poco a poco me voy muriendo y no lo puedo decir**_

_**Porque amo en silencio**_

Y si lo digo sé que así la pierdo 

_**Prefiero su amistad sin tenerla**_

_**Aunque me muera de amor**_

Me muera de amor" 

Se preguntaba si la chica no se habría echado atrás con todo aquello, si no había escrito algo que la hubiese disgustado y se le había pasado por alto

-Severus te comes demasiado la cabeza...-se dijo en voz alta

¿Y no era para comérsela? De la maldita respuesta dependía él, su corazón, su vida, su alma...podría estar a punto de perderla y no se estaba dando cuenta de nada. La podía perder y eso significaba que de nuevo había perdido el tiempo enamorado de la persona equivocada pero ¿de verdad consideraba el amor una pérdida de tiempo?

-Señor, perdone la intromisión-se disculpó con voz chillona Dobby-pero es que tiene aquí su respuesta-de un salto y dando zancadas, se acercó y le arrebató ávidamente la carta, la cual leyó igualmente

-¿Puedo marcharme?-preguntó con cierta inseguridad el elfo, el profesor le imponía e incluso había pensado que estaba un poco loco

-S-sí-dijo el profesor en estado de shock. Ahora sí que no se lo creía, ahora sí que estaba soñando. Nunca pensó que podría suceder, ni en sus más descabellados sueños ni en sus más profundas esperanzas, llegó a creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Se contuvo para no soltar un grito de euforia, porque cualquiera que lo oyese lo tomaría por loco y en el mejor de los casos pensarían que había planeado la muerte del pobre de Potter

"_Agradezco de corazón su atención y sus valiosos consejos. Pero cuando digo que es así, es que lo es, es un amor imposible. Estoy enamorada de mi profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, supongo que esta información le bastara para entenderme. Es un hombre que está casado y tiene un hijo, dudo mucho que con una vida así pueda fijarse en mi._

_Siento no poder concretar más pero no dispongo de más tiempo y pensé que era el momento de responderle"_

¡Qué equivocada estaba la chica! Seguía creyendo en lo que el zoquete de Jon le había dicho. Sin saber lo confundida que estaba...y lo feliz que lo estaba haciendo a él...

"_**Habla de él**_

_**y no soy yo**_

_**Me dice que no le trata bien**_

_**Y yo no entiendo porque está con él**_

_**Todo va quedándose atrás**_

_**Y ella se empeña en buscar**_

_**Un hombre imaginario**_

_**Y yo soy de verdad"**_

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas de autora (26-04-06): **No he podido parar de reírme hasta hace un rato. Para empezar he mejorado un poco la parte de la enfermería de Ginny y Hermione, que con las prisas y que aquel día tenía un examen, lo hizo bastante escueto. Luego...¡valiente fallo! Ya alguien me lo dijo y no caí en que parte del capítulo era, hasta que lo leí. Me habían dicho el 16 pero olvidé que con la introducción, éste en la web equivale al 16. ¡Profesor de Pociones! Era lo que ponía la nota de Hermione a Snape pero es que era eso, de Defensa, es verdad, Pociones es Slughorn (pobre, me olvidé de él). Definitivamente me extrañaba que no cometiera un error de esa tamaña cuando ese día escribía estudiando un pedazo de examen.

Rincón de la autora 

¡JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS JUAS! Señoras y señores, aquí tenéis lo que más deseáis. En disculpa del capi anterior, que a alguns os supo un poco pesado (lo siento ya lo comenté, veía necesario hacerlo así), os dejo esta delicia con la que ya podéis deleitaros para el resto de la historia. Sé que lo mejor ocurre al final y que hay partes de relleno, pero sabéis que lo hago para no rallarme con lo mismo de siempre. Y claro, lo mejor llega para el próximo capi, en el que se dará tal vez el esperado encuentro para muchas. Ya supondréis, que ambos tienen mucho que hablar, pero esa larga conversación la tendrán en dos capis (el próximo no, el siguiente, no sé si me explico). Antes, me conviene dejar el Flash Back que me falta.

Debido a que el anterior se hizo pesado, intentaré no alargarlo mucho, pero veo necesario hacerlo, primero porque ya la historia lo requiere, es una parte de la vida de Snape que es anterior a lo que él cuenta. Estos días he estado repasando muchas cosas y me he dado cuenta que lo de la profecía no tiene tanta importancia, y que puede pasar un poco por alto. Una chica me hizo ver cierto detalle (que ya te agradeceré más abajo) que me hizo pensar y ayudarme en que puedo escribir otra parte más interesante. Y otra cosa que me ayudó es algunas cosas que he leído en el cuarto libro y en la web.

Me explico: ya lo he dicho un montón de veces pero ahora me reafirmo con fuerzas, voy a echarle valor y en cuanto termine esta historia (que le calculo unos cinco capis más) proseguiré en una segunda parte, lo que traducido al paladín cristiano significa que voy a ser mi propia versión del séptimo libro. He visto demasiadas cosas suculentas por ahí, supuestas teorías sobre la inocencia de Snape y por qué mató a Dumbledore (muchas coinciden con las mías), tan suculentas que me han dado ánimos y he dicho "¿por qué no? hay muchas incógnitas que podrían valerme para una historia interesante".

Por supuesto que seguiría la línea de Amores Ocultos, así que en muchos puntos se diferenciaran de lo que escriba Rowling, pero bueno, para eso es mi fic. Podría decir que por lo pronto tengo material para empezarla y todo, escribiendo unos tres o cuatro capis. Sin embargo tengo mucho que leer sobre todas las teorías que hay internet (cosas que va dejando caer Rowling, teorías en la que coincide la mayoría de la gente) y volver a leerme (al menos por encima) los cinco libros para poder seguir...será algo que ya seguiré comentando en su momento

Ahora a seguir con la que estoy terminando. Pues eso, hay algunas cosas que me han ayudado a decidir qué escribir en el último Flash Back, mejor que lo de la profecía. Al menos no se me descuadra la historia respecto a lo que escribe Rowling y es por algo que se me ha escapado y la verdad que no me acordaba. Tal vez os habréis dado cuenta son dos detalles que eso, descuadran un poco todo. En el próximo capi me explicaré mejor, os lo prometo, así lo comprendéis mejor

Como veis he cambiado el nombre y ahora esto se llama Rincón de la autora, cosa que ya era hora xD. Más que "notas" son discursillos largos, por lo que le viene mejor ese nombre que cualquier otro.

Sobre el título y la canción, ciertamente Ron no se llega a declarar (jeje prefiero dejar eso para más adelante) y lógicamente la canción habla de él. Pero como su protagonismo en este capi no es muy grande, podría decir que también habla de Snape. Ama en silencio y ve como ella le está hablando de otro hombre...antes de saber que es él mismo. Os podéis imaginar que la chica no tiene ni idea de que tras ese apodo...está su amor, porque de otro modo no hubiera hecho esa confesión

Qué más...creo que no me quedaba nada más que decir, por lo que paso a contestaros

**Helena Snape: **¡Jajajajajaja! Lo siento, pero lo repetiré mil y una veces, me hacía falta. Como dices, hay poca información y yo tal vez me explico como un libro cerrado. Tengo que releerme el capi para poder hacer el último Flash Back y explicar muchas cosas, no te preocupes.

¿DE VERDAD SE LLAMARA ASI? Como averigüe donde vive la traductora la MATOOOO, vaya mierda de título. Así será la traducción...

**Tercy: **VV te entiendo perfectamente, siento que te resultase pesado al principio, por el tema de que estabas estudiando...aunque me alegra que te hiciera olvidar por unos instantes el examen que tenías (que por cierto ¿como te ha salido?)Hasta a mi me costó y me resultó pesado, tal vez fue mejor idea no alargarlo tanto, a lo mejor no quedaba así. Es buena teoría pero me han hecho ver que hay ciertas lagunas que ya solucionaré en el próximo capi

**Amsp14: **Visto así sí, no cuadra mucho, sinceramente no lo tuve en cuenta porque tendría que releerme eso para arreglarlo en el próximo capi. La verdad que escribí ese capi un poco a lo loco pero bueno, lo solucionaré ;-) sobretodo para los que lean esta historia en otra ocasión. De todas maneras, como digo un poco más arriba, no hay mucho sobre la vida de Snape y ciertas cosas del libro así que da para mucha especulación

**Mistral Black: **No, el marcianito no ha desaparecido, el ordena lo que debe de tener un pedazo de virus que me está haciendo polvo el ordena. Estoy a la espera de un portátil, al menos no correré tanto peligro de que pierda todo...

Jajajajaja el desenlace triste me refería a la historia de la Profecía de la vida y el amor. Para ésta, queda mucho por hablar, habrá una segunda parte, sólo tienes que esperar un poco...

**_Africa: _**Ainsss ¿has leído bien las Notas de autora de esta historia? ¡Eso fue un desahogo por la canción que ME ENCANTA. Luego más adelante decidí que sería el primer capi de la segunda parte de Amores Ocultos (algo que detallo más arriba )


	17. 16: Extraño encuentro

CAPITULO DIECISEIS: EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO 

Hermione Granger dormía plácidamente sin tan siquiera saber que su amado estaba de celebración en su despacho, al saber que ella lo ama. Severus intentó ponerse a escribir la respuesta de inmediato pero estaba tan eufórico que no podía escribir nada en condiciones. Decidió esperar un tiempo...

Pasaron algunos días desde que la chica mandó la carta. Tras salir de la enfermería Harry tuvo otra clase con Dumbledore, el cual se enfadó por no traerle el pensamiento de Slughorn, el trozo que faltaba. Tanto que empezó desesperado a buscar en el libro del Príncipe Mestizo.

Aunque Hermione "conocía" al dueño del libro (un secreto que seguiría guardando celosamente por mucho tiempo) seguía sin gustarle el uso que le estaba dando Harry. Ni aprendía por sí sólo, ni conocía los efectos de muchos de los hechizos que el Príncipe se había encargado de añadir a su libro de Pociones, como si se tratara de una especie de diario o de agenda

-Tiene que haber algo aquí seguro

-Harry debes dejar de pensar en que encontrarás la solución a todos tus problemas ahí

-¿Te recuerdo cómo salve a Ron?-dijo Harry ofuscado

-Si escucharás a Snape de vez en cuando lo hubieras descubierto de igual manera ¿no crees?-respondió Hermione con severidad recordando la primera clase que tuvo con el profesor, una que tendría que olvidar, al igual que otras muchas cosas-Además si Dumbledore insistió en que tú eres el único en conseguirlo es porque puedes y no necesitas de pociones, ni de hechizos...¡ni del maldito libro!

-Hermi...¿me revisas el trabajo?-la pregunta de Ron hizo que la discusión entre sus amigos no fuera a más y Hermione se entretuviera con la corrección del trabajo. En esos momentos de tranquilidad tensa aparecen Dobby y Kreacher, peleándose

-¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí?-preguntó Hermione y Harry le explicó que los utilizaba como sus espías para seguir a Malfoy. Los dos elfos explican que Malfoy va a menudo al séptimo piso acompañado de compañeros de clase.

-Iré a espiarlo, quiero saber que hace

-No podrás, es imposible entrar-le dijo Hermione, que seguía airada por la discusión anterior

-El año pasado pudo entrar él mismo cuando lo del ED ¿no?-alegó Ron

-Ron, eso fue porque se lo chivaron a él, porque le dijeron cómo entrar. Si no sabes cómo entrar no podrás por mucho que lo desees

-Mañana lo intentaré-insistió Harry y Hermione gruñó exasperada.

Al volver a su habitación encuentra la ya conocida carta del Príncipe. Estaba ansiosa por saber la respuesta por lo que sólo se aseguró de que nadie tenía intención de subir

"_Me resulta muy sorprendente su declaración, más aún de quién se trata. Quisiera que usted y yo nos encontrásemos en Hogsmeade, el día que se examinan de Aparición. Si se presenta me gustaría encontrarme con usted cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, un lugar tranquilo para nuestro encuentro...si usted lo desea, no quiero forzarla a nada. Si así lo desea, encuéntrese conmigo tras realizar su examen. No le quitaré demasiado de su tiempo. Quisiera conocerla en persona y hablarle de muchas cosas cara a cara"_

¿Un encuentro? ¿Con una persona que desconocía por completo?...mejor dicho conocía más o menos pero ¿y si tenía oscuras intenciones?

-¿Quién ese tal Príncipe Mestizo?-la castaña palideció y notó como un escalofrío muy desagradable la sacudía. Se volvió lentamente a ver quién le había visto la nota y se alivió dentro de lo que cabe al ver a Ginny con una sonrisa pícara y ojos curiosos.

-¿Quién es?-repitió la pelirroja. Había llegado el momento de confesárselo a su amiga y se sentía muy avergonzada por confiar más en ese desconocido que en Ginny. Así que le contó quién era intentando evadir ciertos puntos, no quería echar a perder su amistad con Ginny a esas alturas...ya le pediría perdón...

-Deberías tener cuidado Hermy, no tienes ni idea de quién es, sólo que su libro de Pociones de sexto está en manos de Harry...¿qué te atrae de él? ¿qué te da seguridad de que no es un mortífago por ejemplo?-Hermione sacó de debajo de su túnica el regalo que le enviaron en Navidad

-Lo conocí cuando me mandó este obsequio

-¡Hala! ¿Entonces fue él? ¿Y no has pensado que...?

-¿Qué estuviese maldito? No lo creo, he pensado en muchas posibilidades, en quién es y cómo ha conseguido este regalo. Nadie se gasta una fortuna en este regalo tan sólo para echarle una maldición y a estas altura ya tendría puesto en la tumba un pie-explicó Hermione con total convicción-yo he pensado que probablemente sea un admirador secreto que conoce muy la escuela y se me ha pasado que sea un viejo verde (N /A: pronto iba a llamar viejo verde a Snape si supiera quién es :D)...en fin, no sé que hacer.

-Si quieres te acompaño...-dijo Ginny preocupada

-No hace falta, me las podré arreglar sola. Si veo algo raro sólo tengo que salir corriendo-añadió muy sonriente Hermione

Ahora sólo le quedaba rezar, cosa que hacía tiempo que no hacía tan a menudo, para que Hermione no se echara atrás con lo de quedar juntos

¡_TOC TOC!_

-Pase señor Malfoy

-¿Deseaba hablar conmigo profesor?-dijo el rubio, con completa tranquilidad pero en el fondo estaba tenso y enfadado. Últimamente el profesor lo presionaba demasiado para que le dijera que tramaba. Snape aseguraba que lo hacía por su madre, por la Promesa Irrompible, pero Draco estaba seguro de que quería tener su momento de gloria.

-Sí, siéntese-le invitó a la vez que él mismo se levantaba para acercarse a la puerta, asegurarse de que nadie los oía y cerrarla muy bien. Sin que Malfoy se percatase aplicó uno de sus hechizos favoritos, que servía para aislarlos del exterior, de manera que quién se acercase a la puerta no podría oírlos

-Sabe bien por qué lo he llamado aquí y tengo poco tiempo para dar rodeos, así que iré al grano. Quiero que me digas de una vez que estás planeando para matar a Dumbledore

-¿Por qué tanto interés?

-¡Ya te lo expliqué Draco!-dijo Snape sin apenas dejarle terminar al chico, sabía muy bien lo que le iba a decir antes de que el rubio abriera la boca-lo hago por tus padres, por algo personal. Si no fuera porque me lo pidió tu madre dejaría que lo hicieras todo tú solo y te buscaras la ruina-terminó Snape la frase con brusquedad, más de la pretendía

-¿De verás piensa que me lo creeré? Ya le he explicado mil veces a mi madre que me las sé arreglar yo solito-"sí, tú y tu maldita arrogancia, la propia de los Malfoy, que sois incapaces de demostrar signo cualquiera de debilidad"-mi plan funcionará, más tarde o más temprano.

Mi nombre y el de mi familia será recordado entre los mortífagos por ser yo, Draco Malfoy, el que acabó con ese viejo y provocó la destrucción de esta maldita escuela-el jefe de la casa soltó una sádica sonrisa, de ésas que sólo soltaba en determinadas situaciones como aquella

-Ya veo que eres hijo de tu padre, y anhelas poder y un buen nombre. ¿Por qué no eres buen mortífago y me dejas que te ayude a labrar ese camino? Déjame que sea yo el que le prepare una trampa a Dumbledore, que te lo ponga más fácil y cumplas tu misión de una vez, Draco. Sé por lo que estás pasando por la presión que te está sometiendo el Señor Tenebroso-el rostro de Draco se ensombreció por unos instantes pero no perdió ni la sonrisa ni la compostura...aunque ese detalle no se escapó a ojos de su profesor

-Está bien...

Harry seguía danzando por la Sala Común, que estaba medio vacía, siendo observado por Ron, que no prestaba ninguna atención a Lavender, la cual no parecía demasiado entusiasmada con dejar escapar al pelirrojo. Hermione llegó poco después, con un trozo de pergamino doblado en la mano, que guardó de inmediato en su túnica. Harry se preguntó si el misterio que rodeaba a veces a la castaña tenía que ver con su amor imposible. Su amiga lanzó una mirada furtiva a la parejita y se acercó al moreno

-¿No han roto aún?-Harry se encogió de hombros

-A menudo le falta más decisión en estas situaciones. Según él, cada vez que le habla de dejarlo, más se aferra Lavender a él-Hermione gruñó

-¿Todavía sigues con lo del trozo de memoria?

-No he encontrado nada en el libro así que...lo que también le doy vueltas es al tema de Malfoy-añadió bajando la voz a un susurro y parando su paseíllo

-Déjalo, lo que hagas será inútil

-Oye Mione-el moreno tenía una expresión que mezclaba seriedad y preocupación-últimamente estás muy pesimista, para ti todo es imposible...-su amiga lo miró desconcertada-Ron me ha contado que estás enamorada de un imposible ¿es eso lo que te está cambiando?

Hermione se dio cuenta que sus amigos realmente estaban al tanto de sus cambios, sobretodo desde su confesión a Ron. Realmente, realmente estaba cambiando a causa de la amargura...

Se dirigía con paso tranquilo al despacho de Dumbledore, recordaba cuántas veces había ido a ese lugar, con la misma tranquilidad de ese momento y la intranquilidad de otras. Lo que sí le resultaba llamativo de ese recuerdo era cómo ha acudido a ese despacho en más ocasiones siendo ex alumno...que cuando era joven y estudiaba allí.

_FLASH BACK_

La última vez que recordaba haber subido aquellas escaleras, era para reencontrarse con la cruda realidad: las consecuencias de todos sus hechos.

La primera vez que fue a ese despacho, fue después de varios años sin pisar Hogwarts. Nadie en la escuela conocía su condición de mortífago por lo que no halló problemas para entrar allí de nuevo. Le confesó a Dumbledore todo, absolutamente todo. Su vida ya era insoportable y no podía más, quería salir de ese oscuro círculo en el que se había sumergido por su envidia, sus celos, su arrogancia, su todo...

Tras la boda de los Potter, a él se le asignó otra misión muy diferente a la que se le había encomendado en un principio y dejó de saber que pasó con Pettigrew, si llegó a hacerle caso, si otro estaba en esa misión...

Dumbledore por otro lado, conocía bien la vida que había llevado y conocía bien cómo acababan quienes desertaban del bando de Voldemort. Lo llevó ante la Junta de Ley mágica, de la manera más discreta posible, hizo lo imposible para que ningún periodista supiera de que él, Severus Snape, antiguo alumno de esa escuela, era un mortífago arrepentido. Si así lo descubrían estaba perdido.

Confesó absolutamente todo, con quién había hablado, quién había matado, a quién había traicionado...siempre omitiendo detalles muy personales que no venían al caso. Desveló todo los planes de los mortífagos, todos lo que conocía pues bien era sabido que incluso entre los mortífagos no se conocían, no conocían a todo el círculo de mortífagos, eso fue cambiando con los años, cuando el poder del señor Oscuro fue en aumento y los mortífagos fueron ganando mala fama. La desconfianza empezó a sacudir sus filas, era difícil confiar los unos en los otros y saber quién se había unido a las filas.

Estuvieron a punto de dictar sentencia y mandarlo a Azkaban, algo que había esperado, dar con sus huesos en esas cárceles. Al menos lo tenía merecido y parte de su sentimiento de culpa de calmaría. Sin embargo Dumbledore, para su sorpresa respondió por él

-Este joven, para mi, está más que arrepentido, ha venido a traicionar a su señor y a confesarlo todo ante esta Junta, a riesgo de ser descubierto por sus compañeros, que podrían acabar de inmediato con él.

-Si no está siendo sincero yo me encargaría de él-gruñó Alastor Moody, que estaba cerca de Dumbledore

-Me gustaría proponer a la Junta una resolución no tan drástica de este caso-prosiguió Dumbledore ignorando el comentario de Moody-Quisiera que como sentencia, Severus Snape pasara a nuestro bando como espía, aprovechando que todavía no ha hecho oficial su nueva postura en esta guerra

-¿Deberíamos confiar en él?-le preguntó alguien de los que allí se encontraban (N/ A: ahora no me atrevería de decir algún nombre y me parece que Fudge aún no era Ministro)

-Yo confiaría en él y yo cargo con toda responsabilidad, quiero que esté bajo mi custodia durante un tiempo, el necesario para asegurarnos de que está siendo sincero y de que no se trata de una trampa

Así pues, desde ese mismo momento comenzó a trabajar bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore y de la Orden del Fénix, aprovechando que a ojos de Voldemort aún era uno de sus más fieles mortífagos y trabajando como espía.

Tras oír una parte de la profecía, algo que reveló a su señor, se empezó a resentir cada vez de más cosas que hacía, a consecuencia del tiempo que pasó con Lily. Se sentía realmente culpable cada vez que pensaba en lo que diría Lily si descubriera en lo que se había convertido y en lo que se había dedicado a hacer en realidad

Y aún peor fue la última vez que subió aquellas escaleras hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Al llegar allí le fue anunciada la peor noticia de su vida, peor que la de sus padres: Lily y James Potter habían sido asesinados por Voldemort.

-A consecuencia de ello, Voldemort ha caído. Intentó matar al pequeño de los Potter, a Harry e increíblemente, su hechizo rebotó a sí mismo, terminando por desaparecer y dejando una evidente marca en la frente del pequeño. Lo siento Severus...

-Han muerto...han muerto-musitó Snape, que estaba lívido del impacto de la noticia

-El guardián secreto de los Potter los descubrió una semana después de ser realizado el encantamiento.

-¿Y ESE NO ERA BLACK?-recordó con furia Snape-SI MAL NO RECUERDO ERA EL MÁS FIEL AMIGO DE POTTER-Dumbledore lo miraba entre la rabia, que sentía por la evidencia de los hechos, y la gran pena que sentía por el hombre que estaba ante él-¿cómo ha podido delatarlos?

-Él era el traidor que teníamos en la orden, quién pasaba la información a Voldemort. Está visto que nadie de su círculo conocía a Sirius Black como mortífago, al igual que tú imagino-Severus cayó derrotado en el sillón de Dumbledore y comenzó a llorar de amargura.

Luego supo que Peter Pettigrew había sido asesinado por el propio Sirius un día después de la muerte de sus ex mejores amigos. Snape siguió sin saber si Colagusano llegó a convertirse en mortífago o no.

Ahora, tres años después de aquello, se encontraba frente al despacho de Dumbledore

-Severus puedes pasar, quisiera presentarte a una persona

-Aquí me tiene señor-junto a Dumbledore había una chica de una edad aproximada a la de Snape, una mujer preciosa, morena, de pelo largo y grandes ojos verdes, que le sonreía amablemente cuando llegó

-Quisiera presentarle a Erika Walker, su ayudante en Pociones

FIN DEL FLASH BACK 

Hermione había pasado satisfactoriamente el examen de aparición y ahora esperaba en el lugar indicado por el Príncipe, más nerviosa de lo que había estado en el propio examen. Había mandado una respuesta corta que esperaba que hubiera recibido, diciéndole que sí, que lo esperaría

-Finalmente decidió venir, creía que a última instancia se arrepentiría y se marcharía. Siento la tardanza-Hermione escuchó esas palabras creyendo que se estaba realmente obsesionando...¿¡era la voz de...?

-¡Ah!...-exclamó poniéndose las manos en la boca, roja como un tomate, al ver a quién tenía delante de sí

-Veo que le sorprende mucho mi presencia-dijo Severus Snape quién era...

-N-n-n-n-o puede ser. Usted es...

-Sí, el Príncipe Mestizo

Hermione recuerda de repente la declaración tan explícita de sentimientos que había hecho en una de sus cartas hacia él..hacia...

-Ya sé a lo que ha venido-dijo Hermione subiendo la voz a medida que subía su furia-¡HA VENIDO A BURLARSE DE MI! ¡A BURLARSE DE MIS SENTIMIENTOS!

-Señorita Granger, tranquilícese, me está...-empezó a decir Snape al ver lo que se avecinaba...que lógicamente no era una sorpresa

-¡No me diga lo contrario, no lo niegue! ¡Usted y yo conocemos muy bien su estado civil! Usted está...-Snape la agarró con fuerza de los hombros y la atrajo a sí mismo con violencia, besándola con gran pasión. Ya hacía tiempo que deseaba hacerlo y disfrutar del sabor de los labios de la chica. Hermione no pudo resistirse y olvidó por completo su rabieta, dejándose llevar. Pocos segundos después Severus se apartó despacio, mirando a la joven a los ojos, sin alejarse demasiado de su rostro

-Escúchame, aquí hay un malentendido. No estoy casado...sí Jonathan es mi hijo, es más que evidente-dijo antes de que Hermione replicase-pero no puedo negar lo que siento por ti. Te amo y por eso utilicé mi antiguo apodo de estudiante para ponerme en contacto contigo de alguna forma. Sé que Jonathan fue a decirte todo eso de mí, el última día de castigo-Hermione se puso otra vez roja al recordar sus palabras de aquel día-y había algunos chicos tras de ti. Quería hacer algo...

-¡¿HERMIONE!-se oyó la voz de Ron en la lejanía, todavía estaba más cerca del pueblo que de la Casa de los Gritos

-¿Qué hace Weasley por aquí?-preguntó ligeramente molesto

-No sabía que intenciones tenía así que le dije que viniera en mi busca si no volvía en quince minutos-explicó rápidamente Hermione

-Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte-dijo apartándose de la chica, caminando hacia atrás-me volveré a poner en contacto contigo de la manera que lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora. Hay mucho que aclarar. Nos volveremos a ver-dijo con gran seguridad, antes de desaparecer por una de las esquinas de la Casa de los Gritos

CONTINUARÁ 

**_Notas de autora (26-04-06): _**Bueno, quitando como siempre algunos fallos en la conjugación de los verbos con sus tiempos, no hay mucho más, como siempre las prisas hizo que redactara partes bastantes escuetas.

Rincón de la autora 

Lo mío si que tiene que ser delito. Teniendo como tengo un pedazo de examen mañana, no tengo otra ocurrencia que finalizar este capi y dejarlo como regalito de San Valentín. Pensaba que no podría, pero podríamos decir que GRACIAS a los discos de Miguel Bosé (Sereno Bosé) y Cover Up (UB 40) y el The very best of the UB40 he conseguido el milagro de terminar el capi sin caer en la tentación de poner alguna parida mía o soltar alguna cosa de los pigmentos, la pintura al temple, al fresco, los soportes de madera...

Es que la música de UB40 relaja bastante, lo suele ser la música de los 70/80 (ahora estoy oyendo Queen), como no es una música muy cañera...

Esta vez no se me ha ido mucho la pelota con el Flash Back, que como prometí es el último. Aclarando cierto punto (en especial a Ana, que fue de las primeras en decirme que el capítulo-flash back desencaja un poco con la trama), dejé una nota de estos días en el mencionado capítulo, aclarando ese despiste mío. Que queda corroborado con este Flash Back, que espero que haya quedado claro que Snape finalmente sabe que Colagusano PUEDE ser el que pasaba información de la Orden a Voldemort pero en ningún momento se le llegó a aclarar ese punto, si llegó a convertirse en mortífago siquiera, puesto que tras el día de la boda fue a hacer otra misión. Me leí la parte correspondiente a eso en el Prisionero de Azkaban, y confirmé que efectivamente Snape evidencia su ignorancia sobre la inocencia de Sirius y si Colagusano estaba vivo.

Supongo que esto queda claro. Esto me dio la idea que hacer el Flash Back sobre la vida de Snape tras lo de la profecía, su juicio ante la Junta, con la que no he querido entrar en muchos detalles y su reacción ante la noticia de la muerte de James y Lily.

Y lo más interesante: Erika Walker. Sí, la madre de Jonathan. Tal y como ha terminado este episodio (que me imagino a muchas de vosotras dando botes de alegría al otro lado de la pantalla y tirandoos de los pelos pensando COMO SE LE OCURRE A ESTA TÍA METER A RON JUSTO EN EL **MEJOR MOMENTO **XD XD XD) ya sabéis lo que viene después, lo que muchas deseabais saber al comienzo de esta historia y que yo dije que haría al final de la historia. Pues ya ha llegado el momento, sabréis toda la historia de Snape, Jonathan y Erika, cuando sea éste quién se lo aclare todo a Hermione. Queda poco, antes de terminar habrá temita entre los dos (capi especial acompañado de letra, la cual ya tengo más que pensada ;-) ), tengo que meter algunos párrafos especiales sobre algo que se le olvidó meter a JK en el libro sobre Ginny y Harry y poco más. Pero no hablemos todavía del fin, todavía queda mucho que disfrutar.

Ya he visto el cartel del anuncio de la llegada del libro aquí a Málaga, para el 23 de Febrero, en la papelería de mi calle. A su tienda pone que llegará sobre las 18:30 de la tarde. A partir de esos días mi historia estará abierta oficialmente a todo el mundo, suponiendo que la gran inmensa mayoría lo compre y lo devore en horas o en días. Tras publicar el último capi de la historia, haré una reedición de la introducción que tengo puesta ahora.

Creo que eso es todo, paso a contestar los RR de las loquitas que me siguen

**Tercy: **Jejejejeje pues entonces este capi te parecerá magnifico. Sí, Snape estaba como un niño pequeño, eufórico, y más lo estará cuando lo aclare todo con Hermi. Ahora te comprendo, he escrito este capi con todo lo del examen de mañana metido en la cabeza, si ves algo raro por ahí ya sabes lo que es xD. Jajajaja ten cuidado que ha este paso les resumes a los profes la historia entera

**Amsp14: **Pues sí, tiene el balón en su campo, y ha escrito una carta en condiciones que ha funcionado a la perfección, Hermione ha acudido a su cita. Sólo queda arreglar lo de su querido hijo...aunque no creo que le cueste trabajo xD. Por cierto espero que ahora te quede más claro lo del tema Snape-Colagusano y te cuadre más con el tercer libro

**Helena Snape: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡tú y muchas más se la han tragado entera (yo no alcancé a ver nadas más que algunos, cuando antena 3 se pasó con los anuncios dejé de verla).

Supongo que este también te lo parecerá ahora que los dos conocen los sentimientos del otro. Bueno, dije cinco por decir un número, eso puede subir o bajar, dependiendo de lo que me quede, que no lo tengo calculado del todo.

Supongo que sí, que habré mejorado, lo que sí sé que los capis del principio de la historia no son iguales a estos últimos, en lo que se refiere a tramas y situaciones, porque improvisaba más que ahora, que tengo más clara la historia. De todas formas gracias

Esto...yo creo que sí es mejor este capi que el anterior ¿no?

**Mistral Black: **el marcianito ya parece fuera de combate, pero no canto todavía victoria. Pues...todavía no he pensando bien ese final...pero es probable que llores (lo siento es que no tiene más salida esa historia)

**Honey Beem: **Feliz día de la amistad, aquí está la continuación, espero que disfrutes de la relación que ya empezarán los dos...más o menos.

Besos para ti también


	18. Una nueva vida

CAPITULO DIECISIETE: UNA NUEVA VIDA 

-¿Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer?-preguntó Ron con la ceja arqueada, preguntándose si su amiga estaba bien de la cabeza. Se la había encontrado junto a la Casa de los Gritos más sola que la una, sonrojada y con una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en sus labios.

-S-sí, más o menos-contestó absorta en sus pensamientos, los que la llevaban una y otra vez al recuerdo de Snape besándola.

Llegaron a Hogwarts en silencio, junto con los alumnos más rezagados y acompañados de cerca por algunos aurores. El pelirrojo se preguntaba lo que había visto, si algún fantasma...o algo más que tenía en tal estado de inercia a la chica. La chica sonreía como una boba sin hacerle ningún caso.

¿Cómo podía quitarse de la cabeza ese beso tan apasionado de la persona que más amaba? Y que realmente la amaba a ella también...pero todavía tenía que aclararle muchas cosas, como de donde había salido Jonathan si no estaba casado, quién fue la mujer que le dio ese hijo, que le hizo cambiar hasta el punto de enamorarlo, hasta el punto de tener un hijo con esa mujer...

Harry estaba un poco descolocado por el hecho de que cuando llegaron sus amigos no había conseguido el trozo de memoria.

-¿Cómo os fue?-preguntó Harry

-A Hermione, perfecta, ha aprobado...yo he suspendido

-Jejeje se dejó una ceja-explicó Hermione con una risita tonta

-¿Has pensado en ir a ver a Slughorn? Podrías tomar la poción de la suerte, así te asegurarás que te la de-Harry no respondió a su amigo, pensaba en darle otro uso a la poción. Se dejó convencer por sus amigos y la tomó. Luego aseguró que iba a ver a Hagrid, dejando a Ron y Hermione solos en la Sala Común, por poquísimo tiempo, el que tardó Ginny en llegar discutiendo por enésima vez con Dean. Se quedaron un buen rato frente al agujero del cuadro de la señora Gorda hasta que Ginny se fue airada...a la vez que alguien más se aparecía en la sala

-¡AH! ¡¡DOBBY!-exclamaron Ron y Hermione a la vez, muy asustados-¿qué haces ahora aquí?-le preguntó Hermione pensando que otra vez era algo relacionado con Harry

-Le traigo una nota señorita-respondió con voz chillona

-¿Una nota? ¿para mi?-entonces cayó en la cuenta. Las notas recibidas hasta ahora del Príncipe, de Snape...¡las hacía llegar Dobby!

-Es una nota muy privada que sólo debe leer usted-aseguró mirando con cierta desconfianza a Ron, que presenciaba la escena con desconcierto

-Muy bien-el elfo le entregó el papel a la joven y se marchó con un ¡plop, no sin antes hacer una exagerada reverencia-lo siento Ron, no puedo decirte nada

-No pasa nada-dijo el pelirrojo pero le hubiera gustado al menos saber quién se la había mandado. Observó con cierto nerviosismo como Hermione subía a las habitaciones de chicas, en busca de Ginny

-¿Puedo pasar Gin?-preguntó Hermione asomando la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta

-Sí Mione ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo algo que contarte. Debes ayudarme ahora más que nunca...

Estaba todo preparado, acababa de mandar al elfo a que le llevara la carta y todo estaba casi listo, sólo quedaba que la chica no se pensara mucho el acudir a la cita. Había convencido al joven Malfoy para que esa noche no utilizara la Sala de los Menesteres. Le dijo mil y una mentiras para que no fuera a husmear allí, mas no creía que pudiera entrar o averiguar que estaba haciendo.

Pasó como una interminable media hora dando vueltas por la sala preparada especialmente para la ocasión, preguntándose que diablos ocurría, si la chica estaba atemorizada o...

-¿Hola?-Hermione acababa de abrir la puerta y se había asomado tímidamente

-Ah...pasa-la invitó el profesor

La chica observó con sorpresa el aspecto que tenía ahora en ese momento la Sala de los Menesteres: estaba en penumbra, iluminada tenuemente por velas flotantes; algunas de ellas iluminaban tenuemente una mesa redonda que había en el centro, donde supuso Hermione que cenarían juntos; no muy lejos y con más iluminación había una mesa alargada con multitud de platos de comida que podían servirse a gusto...sin embargo poco después apareció un elfo muy bien ataviado que parecía que sería quien los serviría.

-Esto es...-"maravilloso"pensó porque no tenía palabras, no se había llegado a imaginar que acabaría teniendo una cena romántica con Severus Snape

-Siéntate, he pensado que es mejor tener el estómago lleno para hablar de temas delicados-invitó no sin cierta gravedad al hablar

Tuvieron una cena silenciosa pero suculenta y muy disfrutada por la pareja, que se conformaba con observar con ternura a la otra persona. Severus ordenó al elfo que se llevara las sobras y los dejara solos. La joven se sintió muy tensa, había llegado el momento de aclarar todo

-Hermione, te voy a pedir por favor que escuches esta historia sin que me interrumpas, es la única manera de que lo entiendas todo y no te enfades conmigo

-De acuerdo

-Pero antes, si me disculpas ¿puedes levantarte de la silla por favor?-Hermione obedeció algo confusa y apenas lo había hecho cuando el profesor hizo una floritura con la varita. Las mesas y las sillas desaparecieron y en su lugar aparecieron unos sillones con aspecto mullido y que debieron estar en la oscuridad en el fondo de la habitación. Encendieron la chimenea y el hombre comenzó a hablar

Ya debes de saber parte de mi vida, sé que tu amigo Potter recuerda a menudo mi pasado como mortífago. Bien, no voy a ocultártelo, la vida como mortífago marcó mucho mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. Mi pasado, porque yo en mi época de estudiante era una persona de lo más normal, punto de mira de las bromas de bravucones como Potter y Black. Para ellos era un raro por gustarme las artes oscuras pero sólo era precisamente eso: un gusto, una afición por unas artes que yo veía con muchas utilidades pues me consideraba un mago poderoso en formación y con unos conocimientos de las artes oscuras lo suficientemente amplias para saber como defenderme de ellas también. En ese pasado hay algo que hizo que mi vida cambiase por completo y me hundiera en la vida de mortífago. Estaba enamorado de una mujer, que no sabía que me era prohibida, Lily Evans-en este punto Hermione soltó una exclamación de sorpresa-la cual acabó saliendo como supones con James Potter. Por despecho, por no tener demasiada idea de lo que eso iba a suponer, me convertí en mortífago. Y estuve unos años siéndolo, cometiendo crímenes, traicionando...no teniendo una verdadera vida...hasta que eso acabó un día, gracias a Dumbledore y que seguía enamorado de Lily. Pero como te he dicho antes, marcó un antes y un después en mi vida y mi futuro (ahora pasado) quedó muy afectado con ese hecho en mi vida. Bien, llegamos al punto que nos interesa a ambos. Después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso me puse a trabajar de profesor aquí en Hogwarts. Tres años después Dumbledore me presentó a Erika Walker...la madre de Jonathan y desde ese día mi ayudante en Pociones. Era la primera vez que Dumbledore ponía a disposición de un profesor a un ayudante, sin embargo era cociente de que mi caso era especial y que Dumbledore quería seguir confiando en mi. Pero ninguno de los dos preveíamos que sucediese lo que sucedió...aunque a estas alturas creo que él si lo previó.

Yo en un principio no me tomé demasiado bien eso de tener una ayudante pues todavía quedaban muchos rasgos del Severus Snape mortífago. Me gustaba más estar solo y preparar las clases por mi cuenta, disfrutar de la soledad y el silencio. La trataba con mucha cordialidad y respeto a pesar de ser cinco años más joven que yo. Erika por su parte era una joven muy vivaz, muy alegre con un gran ímpetu y espíritu de lucha que sin yo poder evitarlo me influyó muchísimo. Para alguien que había pasado mucho tiempo llevando una mala vida, tener durante muchas horas a una chica como aquella era como una brisa fresca en tu vida, consiguió sin apenas darme cuenta darle nuevos soplos de vida a mi moribundo corazón y recomponer mi alma rota por la corrupción . Me enamoré sin terminar de creérmelo y nuestras relaciones como profesor y ayudante mejoraron muchísimo. Pensaba que nunca volvería a enamorarme así de nadie y que además sería correspondido. Al cabo de tres meses y medio de conocernos lo descubrí, una noche que nos quedamos corrigiendo trabajos atrasados, y le confesé lo que sentía por ella. Fuimos pareja durante bastante tiempo y yo la amaba con locura...demasiado.

Me quedó muy claro que ser mortífago fue el gran error de mi vida y que sobre lo que les pasó a Lily y a Potter me sentía culpable, por colaborar a que Voldemort pudiera acabar con ellos. Muy a mi pesar, los fantasmas de mi pasado me perseguían, algunos materializados en antiguos amigos, como era Lucius Malfoy que por aquel entonces estaba ya casado con Narcisa y frecuentemente vino a verme, queriendo recordar viejos tiempos y perturbando mi tranquilidad. Tenía muchas pesadillas, no dormía bien y despertaba de muy mal humor, algo que deterioró poco a poco mi relación con Erika...hasta que rompí con ella. La amaba y sabía que ella a mi también, pero todavía estaba en una fase de mi vida delicada, todavía vinculada a la de mortífago. Y no quería que ella lo pasase mal por mi, quería que buscase a otro para que la hiciese feliz. No estaba preparado para mantener una relación estable pasando por lo que estaba pasando por entonces. La dejé tal vez de malas maneras, haciéndole daño sin proponérmelo, debido a mi poco tacto en estos casos. Ella dejó de estar como ayudante y yo me fui de viaje fuera del país en cuanto terminaron las clases 

-Desde entonces no volví a saber de ella

-¿Y entonces Jonathan?...-preguntó Hermione, que había escuchado en silencio toda la historia, creyendo que Snape había acabado con su relato

-Es hijo mío y lo supe a principios de este curso. Sus abuelos me mandaron con él una carta, haciéndome saber que era hijo mío y de Erika, que tenía la obligación de hacerme cargo de él por los daños que les causé con el fallecimiento de Erika

-¿Falleció?-dijo Hermione afligida, le había parecido una historia muy bonita de amor, tal y como se la había imaginado...pero no con ese final tan triste

-Sí, no lo llegué a saber pero lo pasó realmente mal con la ruptura, más cuando supo que estaba esperando un hijo mío. Según la carta de la depresión pasó a tener un cáncer que es lo que acabó con su vida

El silencio los envolvió a ambos, después de aquellas palabras la castaña no sabía que decir. Ambos se miraban a los ojos con mucha intensidad y contención, ambos sabían que no era el momento oportuno para dar rienda suelta a lo que sentían. Hermione fue la que acabó rompiendo al fin el silencio, sentía que se ahogaría si seguía aguantando todo

-Entonces todo aquello que Jonathan me contó de que estabas casado...

-Eso es lo que más quisiera él

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-el hombre guardó silencio unos instantes

-Jon es muy inteligente, lo demuestra día a día en las clases. Y antes de que nosotros mismos conociésemos nuestros propios sentimientos él ya los conocía. Retraído por el hecho de que por mi culpa su madre muriese se niega que ahora yo sea feliz al lado de otra mujer. Por ello ha intentado por todos los medios que sea así...y casi lo consigue-terminó sonriendo...¡sonriendo! ¿era la primera vez que Hermione lo veía sonreír? No, no era la primera vez...era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír con tanta ternura y era encantador. Apenas se daban cuenta de que sus bocas se acercaban, buscándose y probar los labios del otro de nuevo. Pero antes de que se fundieran en un beso, a escasos centímetros Snape tapa la boca de la joven con una mano

-Es tarde, mejor vuelve a tu torre. Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto ¿de acuerdo?-la joven asintió y por fin lo besó, llevaba muchísimo tiempo deseándolo, pero el profesor no quiso ir a más, si se dejaba llevar acabarían durmiendo allí. Al menos decidió acompañarla.

Harry acababa de salir del despacho de Dumbledore y se encaminaba a su Sala Común. Había triunfado, había conseguido la memoria y estaba seguro de que Ginny estaba más cerca de él, que acabaría rompiendo con Dean.

-Anda si es Snape-susurró para sí, al ver como el profesor parecía venir ¿de la séptima planta? Esperó a que éste desapareciera para entrar y ver como Hermione comenzaba a subir las escaleras a las habitaciones de chicas

-¿Herms? ¿Cómo es que estabas todavía despierta?

-No podía dormir-contestó rápidamente, enrojeciendo ligeramente-¿vienes de...?

-Vengo del despacho de Dumbledore, mañana os cuento-contestó dando un bostezo

Se dieron las buenas noches y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. La chica se tumbó en su cama y apenas lo hizo se durmió, pensando en él, muy feliz.

Rincón de la autora 

Bien, aprovechando mis descansos entre estudio y estudio he terminado este capi. Hace pocos días que salió al fin el libro en español y en todos lados se ha oído lo mismo, las quejas de mucho fans sobre el nombre del libro, lo de El Misterio del Príncipe. Leí un rumor en harrylatino sobre el por qué de esta traducción, relacionado con la teoría de Aritmancia. No sé si será realmente así pero al menos no se pensaría que la traductora sabe lo que yo me sé de Inglés.

Bien, pasando a la historia, aquí tenéis lo que muchas me pedíais al principio de la historia, la relación de Severus y la madre de Jon, la historia contada por Severus, similar a un Flash Back. Una historia que dije en su momento que ya tenía pensada, que iba a ser un poco estilo culebrón y que muchas no ibais muy desencaminadas con vuestras teorías. Severus, más que abandonarla lo que hace es cortar con ella, hay que entender que no había llevado una vida fácil y que realmente nunca había mantenido una relación seria con alguien. Lo que no estaba de su mano, por supuesto, es que Erika lo pasase tan mal, y que a raíz de eso, su hijo lo odie.

Llegué a pensar en otra historia, que en vez de su hijo fuese su sobrino, sin embargo ya había hecho que el parecido de Jon con Snape fuera muy grande, para decir que fuera su sobrino.

En fin, todavía me quedan algunos capis más, posiblemente los dos próximos los haga casi a la vez, ya que el segundo será un encuentro íntimo entre el profesor y su alumna (intentaré que haya un lemon muy light) acompañado de letra de canción. Lo que sí tengo seguro es que salgan publicados después del 6 de Marzo, día de mi último examen (tal vez el primero me salga antes y lo publique antes de esa fecha), para que me salgan lo mejor posible, que ya es la recta final.

No hay mucho más que decir, paso a los RR

**_Amsp14: _**Todavía te queda mucho por descubrir de Severus, como has comprobado ya con este capi, que tiene su corazoncito y sabe hacer cenas románticas . Lo del Flash Back, lo dicho, de alguna forma tenía que hacer ver que Snape no tenía ni idea de lo de Colagusano y aprovechando que había empezado con historias suyas relacionadas con el despacho de Dumbledore, pues incluí lo de los Potter. E intenta tener paciencia ahora, porque con los exámenes me cuesta hacer un capi en condiciones

**_Tercy: _**Qué le dan...pues será que come mucho xD o alguna poción jejeje yo también estoy un poco loca y sí, probablemente la culpa la tengo yo por inventarme lo de los quince minutos.

No te preocupes, escribí casi entera (luego la terminé en casa) una historia en las dos horas de una de las clases que me dan y que es súper aburrida. Como estaba dando apuntes de una introducción histórica (que luego en exámenes no cae eso) y ya estaba harta de cubrir los bordes de los folios con dibujitos, pues cogí un cuaderno ¡y a escribir se dijo!. Total, como parecía que cogía apuntes el profe no me dijo nada xD.

**_Libe patil: _**¡Viva! ¡Una paisana! Estaba pensando que debía de ser la única escritora andaluza o al menos de Málaga. Me alegro de que no sea así . El examen, pues me están saliendo bien, lo que pasa que en mi facultad ponemos un examen por semana y nos tiramos un mes empringados con los estudios

**_Helena Snape: _**la verdad es que sí, soy malilla, ya era hora. Bueno dije Ron porque era el único que sabía que iba a lo del examen ;-). Para la segunda parte, me tomaré un pequeño descanso de publicaciones, entre esta historia y la siguiente, un tiempo en que escribiré los primeros capis con tranquilidad. Así por lo menos podré tener una regularidad en las publicaciones porque esa historia además incluirá el resto de historias (la de Harry y Ginny, la de Ron con cierto personaje que ya he creado y demás).

Sí, ya ha salido el libro, yo si consigo ahorrar para comprarlo, pues lo compraré, al menos por esos capis que no llegué a entender del todo. Lo que sí he visto que es más pequeño (con menos hojas) que el quinto, creía que tendría muchas más

**_Mistral Black: _**Nop, Rowling no los tiene en cuenta, lástima, ya se sabe con quién acaba Hermi. La historia la terminé, espero que la hayas leído, al final no fui tan mala

**_Laia Bourne Black: _**Me alegra que te parezca interesante! Yo también he encontrado así muchas buenas historias, en los días de aburrimiento soberano

**_Nareniel: _**Jajajajaja no me refería al final de esta historia xD ya sé que JK nos fastidia mucho con el final del libro, me refería al final de otra historia que escribí hace poquísimo, la de Profecía de la vida y el amor, era ésa la que iba a tener final triste

Nos vemos en la próxima!****


	19. Amores Ocultos

CAPITULO DIECIOCHO: AMORES OCULTOS 

Por el momento, todo en la vida de Hermione era perfecto. Se sentía simplemente...feliz. Estaba viviendo como en un sueño, un sueño muy real. Ahora sabía que podía estar entre los brazos de quién más amaba, sin malentendidos, sin líos...eso sí, a escondidas de todos.

Al día siguiente Harry les puso al tanto de la historia de los horcrux y además de cómo consiguió el trozo de memoria. Después de ese breve relato, Ginny se llevó aparte a Hermione, para hablar a solas

-¿Conseguiste llegar? ¿Me vas a explicar detalladamente todo lo que pasó?-Hermione sonrió y le contó todo lo que Severus le contó sobre su relación con Erika y su relación verdadera con Jonathan

-¡Vaya! O sea que sí es hijo suyo...pero que es algo que acaba de descubrir ahora

-Sí, no lo tenía ni planteado, que si se lo llega a proponer la hubiera ayudado. Creo que cometió el error de no mantenerse en contacto con ella...

-Dudo mucho que ella, si estaba tan dolida permitiese que él mantuviera correspondencia con ella. Lo que más desearían ambos es estar distanciados

-Tienes razón-sonrió ampliamente-si nuestra relación terminara lo último que querría es verle o saber de él...aunque nunca se sabe

-Entonces...-Ginny hizo una pausa y se aseguró que nadie las oía y prosiguió bajando la voz de todos modos-...¿estás decidida a seguir con él? ¿estás segura de que lo que siente él es sincero?

-¿Y todavía le cuestionas?-le dijo la castaña algo inquisitiva

-Hum...sabes de la mala fama que tiene, de frío, calculador, cínico...a pesar de todo creo que a ti te ha demostrado todo lo contrario, su lado más humano y te ha confesado algo que no le confesará a todo el mundo.

-Lo has dicho tú misma y es en lo que me baso para seguir adelante

-Pase lo que pase, tienes mi apoyo Mione-ambas amigas se abrazaron-¿les dirás algo a los chicos?-la castaña se apartó, los miró a ambos, discutiendo por algo y aseguró

-No, de momento no puedo decirles nada. Ya sé que son mis mejores amigos pero tengo muchas razones por las que debo ocultarles este amor, empezando por el odio que los dos le profesan. ¿Te imaginas su reacción cuando les diga que el profesor de Defensa es mi novio?-Ginny soltó una sonora carcajada

-Je, sería bastante gracioso, verlos con el rostro desencajado preguntándose si no te habías vuelto loca por estudiar en la biblioteca tanto tiempo

Había pasado ya tiempo desde esa maravillosa noche y Snape estaba de un humor inmejorable, tanto que ya algunos alumnos lo habían notado. Seguía manteniendo correspondencia con Hermione, utilizando el apodo de Príncipe Mestizo para evitar escándalos en la escuela y no poner en peligro su vida. No olvidaba su doble vida y mucho menos la misión que la había encomendado Dumbledore. Era lo único que enturbiaba su felicidad, un día que esperaba con temor pues aunque significaba un paso importante en el plan de Dumbledore, para él significaba el fin de su felicidad. Y quería disfrutarla al máximo. Sin embargo había más cosas que lo seguirían molestando

Pasaba por el pasillo de los baños del sexto piso, esos que tenía algunos que no funcionaban, según había oído el de chicas, donde se refugiaba Mirtle la Llorona. Acababan de terminar las clases y se disponía a cenar, cuando...

-¡¡ASESINATO! ¡¡ASESINATO EN EL CUARTO DE BAÑO!¡¡ASESINATO!

Snape se volvió sobre sí mismo, la voz había salido de los baños. Corrió hacia allí y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una horrible escena: Malfoy en el suelo, abierto en canal y sangrando. Y Harry Potter, salpicado de la sangre del rubio, con el rostro lleno de miedo y terror. Severus se descompuso y se arrodilló junto a Draco, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada gélida a Potter. Pudo aplicarle el contrahechizo porque reconocía los efectos del hechizo que Potter había utilizado. Tras utilizarlo en tres ocasiones le dijo a Malfoy que debía ir a la enfermería, que podían hacerlo sin llamar la atención. Le ordenó a Potter que se quedara donde estaba y se apareció en la enfermería con Draco.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a este...?-exclamó alarmada la señora Pomfrey al ver las manchas en la túnica del rubio

-Examínelo exhaustivamente, quiero que se asegure que está perfectamente, debo hacer algo. Luego vendré a verle

Salió de la enfermería y se encaminó hacia los baños. No podía creerlo ¡Potter utilizando el Sectumsempra! Era increíble ¿dónde lo había aprendido? ¿Sería que Dumbledore y él estaban luchando por ayudar a Potter y resulta que éste estaba coqueteando con las Artes Oscuras? "¡no! debe haber otra explicación"

Al llegar Harry seguía donde lo dejó, lívido, aterrorizado y absorto

-Vete-le ordenó al fantasma, que seguía sollozando y que obedeció al instante. Harrry comenzó a farfullar

-Yo no...yo no quería que sucediese eso, no tenía ni idea de lo que ese hechizo hacía-terminó con más firmeza

-Parece que te he subestimado Potter, no tenía ni idea de que utilizaras magia muy negra ¿quién te ha enseñado ese hechizo?

-Nadie, lo leí en alguna parte...en un libro de la biblioteca-al oír eso le espetó

-Mentiroso-con esas palabras una duda apagó la otra, la más grave de que alguien se lo hubiera enseñado...utilizó la Legeremancia (N/ A: era así ¿no?) para leer la mente del moreno, sabía bien que no era muy bueno en cerrar su mente. Ahí estaba la confirmación de su sospecha, el libro...SU libro de Pociones de cuando era estudiante.

Mientras ocurría esto, Hermione estaba en los baños, esperando a entrar cuando apareció repentinamente Mirtle la Llorona, asustando al personal que allí se hallaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó la castaña

Una hora más tarde, ella, Ron, Harry y Ginny acabaron discutiendo acaloradamente sobre el tema. Mirtle y Snape se molestaron en divulgarlo por todo el colegio, la una a los alumnos mediante los baños y el profesor a todo el profesorado. La castaña le echó una buena bronca, ya lo advirtió sobre el libro, de que era peligroso.

-¡Sí Hermione, voy a seguir utilizándolo! El Príncipe no tiene ninguna culpa

-¡Eres muy terco! ¿No te parece suficiente el hechizo?...

-YA SE QUE ES PELIGROSO PERO TE RECUERDO QUE ASÍ SALVE A RON-estuvo a punto de replicarle cuando repentinamente recordó algo, al relacionar Príncipe Mestizo con Severus Snape. Salió musitando "no me esperéis despiertos".

En apenas un minuto llegó a las mazmorras, jadeando y fue hacia el despacho de Snape, esperando que aún estuviese despierto. Llamó tres veces y al cabo de un buen rato abrió

-Her...señorita Granger me sorprende verla aquí

-¿Puedo pasar?-el profesor le permite el paso y cerró la puerta

-Podrías haberme avisado mediante...

_¡PAF!_

Le dio una sonora bofetada, de la que el profesor se quedó anonadado. No se esperaba algo así y menos después de que llevaran un tiempo como pareja

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS HACE TU LIBRO DE AQUÍ PARA ALLÁ?

-¿Qué...? Ah, ya s...

-Sí TU QUERIDO libro de Pociones Avanzadas ¿¡tienes idea de lo que pudiera haber pasado si tú no estuvieras en ese pasillo? ¿¡por qué se te ocurrían semejantes hechizos?-lo dijo todo con el ceño fruncido, casi tan roja como el pelo de su mejor amiga, de la ira que sentía.

-Hermione, tranquilízate, no tengo la culpa de que Potter se dedique a atacar a un compañero con un hechizo que no conoce de nada, tan sólo porque le plazca...

_¡PAF!_

Otra bofetada, Hermione iba acabar destrozándole la cara si continuaba golpeándole la cara con tantas ganas. Pero más temía el hombre que su rabia provocase algún destrozo en la habitación por la magia que su cara quedase marcada por sus dedos

-¿Le has preguntado acaso a Harry por qué lo hizo? No ¿verdad?-atemorizado Severus negó con la cabeza-¡¿Por qué no empiezas por hablar con tu QUERIDO Draco Malfoy! ¿eh? ¿¡Por qué no lo castigas por su intento de utilizar una maldición imperdonable?

-Hermione...

-¡NO ES JUSTO! Harry no tiene la culpa de que el dueño del libro se dedicase a escribir hechizos de las artes oscuras para que caiga en malas manos y lo utilice como le de la gana...

-¡¡¡¡BASTA!-bramó Severus, asustando a la chica. Se sentía cansado e impotente porque aunque amase a la chica con locura no podía explicarle por qué defendía al rubio. A su pesar sabía que Harry no atacaba a nadie así por así y menos usando un hechizo que no conocía de nada. Cuando acabase todo hablaría muy seriamente con el joven Malfoy y su amor por las artes oscuras y las maldiciones imperdonables pero en esos instantes ni podía ni debía.

-Me resulta difícil creer lo que me dices-continuó- porque conozco perfectamente el odio mutuo que se profesan ambos. Es más fácil pensar que tuvieron alguna pelea a que Potter lanzase ese hechizo sólo en defensa propia. Tu amigo tiene el castigo merecido, primero por estar a punto de matar a un compañero y segundo por mentirme. Escondió mi antiguo libro, dándome el de Weasley para poder seguir teniendo ese tesoro...porque explica sus repentinas excelentes notas en Pociones...

-No puedo creerlo ¿desconfías de mi palabra?-musitó la chica, con una mirada llena de ¿odio? Parecía disconforme con su opinión y además estaba ofendida...pero ¿qué debía hacer? ¿levantarle el castigo a su amigo? ¿quemar un libro donde plasmó su sabiduría en Pociones (muy superior al del escritor del libro)?

La chica no dijo nada más y se marchó por donde había venido sin darle tiempo a su amado de reaccionar, muy decepcionada pues había pensado que estando enamorado de ella cambiaría...estaba visto que no

CONTINUARÁ 

**_Notas de autora (28-04-06): _**Desde luego esto último no lo iba a cambiar ;-) seguiré en mis trece de que es el mejor escenario previo a lo que viene a continuación, el encuentro resulta al final más pasional si hay reconciliación de por medio

Rincón de la autora 

Sé que más de una me va a matar pero lo veía necesario U, para prepararlo todo para el próximo capi, así el encuentro será mucho mejor tras una reconciliación. Me he adelantado un día antes de lo previsto. Finalmente pude terminarlo antes y he decidido ponerlo hoy. En unos días hago el siguiente.

De este capi tengo poco que decir, que es muy corto y queda como mucho más de relleno...aunque también le doy una explicación al título de la historia, que creo que está bien claro. De todas maneras, originalmente lo llamé así porque en la historia no iba a tratar sólo el amor de Hermione hacia Snape sino algún que otro más.

**_Tercy: _**Tú y muchas queréis una cena con él . Si te metes tanto en la historia con esta no sé que vas a hacer (¿y con el próximo capi?)...bueno sí lo sé, matarme por echarlos a pelear por una pequeña estupidez. Pero tranqui, la reconciliación será mejor (sí, si no pongo un poco de lemon no tiene gracia)

La gracia está en que el profe no se dé cuenta ;-) si tus compis lo saben, mientras no digan nada...

**_Amsp14: _**Es verdad, es una lástima aunque lo sabrá, de eso estate segura. Probablemente, un detalle que no he tenido en cuenta U (como siempre) aunque puede que Narcisa estuviera embarazada antes de casarse ;-). No será en esta historia cuando sepan lo de estos dos. Harry está demasiado ensimismado con lo de los horcrux como para relacionar un hecho con otro y no creo que se llegue a imaginar a Snape con Hermione xD.

Probablemente me mandéis a la hoguera por este capi pero bueno lo dicho, para el próximo lo mejor :-)

**_Fiorella: _**Más pronto de lo que yo misma esperaba tienes este capi y el próximo en poco tiempo. Sé que como las demás no te gustará que se peleen. Intentaré que sea romántico, es más irá acompañado de un lyric

**_Helena Snape: _**Intenta no liarte mucho con las dos historias. Es que lo de la ceja fue porque me tuve que releer esa parte en mi traducción y lo metí para la conversación. Ciertamente, no los iba a liar en la primera de cambio, menos cuando acaba de hablar sobre una persona especial en su vida, la madre de su hijo. Para el próximo el esperado encuentro

Eso es todo, tened un poco de paciencia, no tardaré mucho en poner el siguiente


	20. Tu corazón

**Advertencia: **ya lo dije en el capi anterior, en éste hay cierto contenido en el lemmon pero estoy en la obligación de hacer esta advertencia de nuevo CAPITULO DIECINUEVE: TU CORAZÓN 

Si lo llegaba a saber en su día no se le habría ocurrido plasmar en ese libro todo lo que su, a veces desquiciada mente, se le ocurría. Le era inevitable, de siempre había sido un enamorado de las pociones y le desesperaba las esquemáticas explicaciones de ese libro. De todas formas ¿quién le iba a decir a él que el hijo de su más odiado enemigo, Potter, acabaría encontrando ese maldito libro y que se tomaría las molestias de utilizar los hechizos escritos en él?

Severus suspiró, tomó un buen trozo de pergamino y le escribió una larga nota a Hermione, citándola en un buen lugar lejos de las miradas. Sabía que él también tenía un poco de culpa, pero no le quedaba más remedio que hablar como había hablado. Le daría a la chica a elegir, si acudir y oírle, o no hacerlo y tal vez dar fin a la recién empezada relación

La chica se encontraba ofuscada en los dormitorios, pensando en la discusión con Snape. ¿Cómo se ponía a defender al maldito de Malfoy? ¿Sólo porque odia a Harry?

Con su amigo acabó reconciliándose porque tenía que soportar los insultos de los de Slytherin y ya tenía suficiente como para ella regañarle también. Además, la culpa no era de él...por supuesto que no debió utilizar un hechizo que no conocía de nada tan sólo como defensa, sin embargo seguía en sus treces en que era más culpable el mismo profesor de Defensa

-Señorita-Hermione se volvió extrañada por la apelación y encontró ante sí un elfo que no era Dobby y con un sobre muy familiar entre su largos dedos

-¿Si?

-Es una carta para usted, me han ordenado dárselo

"_**¡Qué sensación tan extraña!**_

_**Aquella que sentí**_

_**Al escuchar tu corazón**_

_**¡Qué falsedad la que engaña!**_

_**A todos en aquel viejo salón"**_

Como siempre firmando como el Príncipe Mestizo, Severus la citaba a orillas del lago para hablar de la discusión. No era una cita obligada, hablaba como si le diera a elegir, si quería iba y si no quería pues qué se le iba a hacer. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, empezando a sentir las cosquillas del arrepentimiento, al sentir que el malhumor se estaba evaporando. ¿Iría? Tenía algunas horas para pensarlo, la había citado para esa misma noche, después de cenar. Sería muy idiota si seguía enfadada con él, había sufrido mucho, antes de llegar ahí como para que terminasen de la forma más estúpida. Antes de entrar en Aritmancia miró por inercia el lago...

Apenas sí pudo cenar, estaba muy nervioso y malhumorado. Nervioso por el hecho de que su relación con Hermione se termine antes de lo que desea, la chica apenas lo ha mirado en todo el día y presentía que finalmente la chica decidiría de no ir. Y malhumorado...era uno de los muchos términos que definen a su estado de humor respecto a su papel en el plan de Dumbledore. Quedaba cada vez menos tiempo para dar fin a la vida del mago más grande de todos los tiempos y para comenzar una nueva vida como prófugo. Había muchos puntos del maravilloso plan que todavía desconocía, y respecta a su vida después de...

"Por eso yo 

_**ya no sé que voy a hacer sin tu amor,**_

_**si no puedo escapar de esta llama**_

_**que incendia mi cuerpo"**_

Tenía miedo de que Hermione realmente no acudiera a la cita, no paraba de pensar de que se podría tratar del último encuentro de ambos. Cada vez estaba más cerca ese fatídico día, Dumbledore ya le había informado a Harry sobre los horcrux por lo que según Dumbledore estaba cada vez más cerca su fin. No terminaba aún de entender que relación tenía ese hecho con la muerte del mago pero supuso que habría una explicación. Dumbledore siempre veía algo más que el resto de los mortales, algo más que por lo pronto a él se le escapaba, lo que lo atemorizaba todavía más.

Hacía una noche maravillosa, que parecía anunciar lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Hermione finalmente se había abrigado y puesto la capa invisible para escaparse sin ser vista (ayudada por Ginny). Los remordimientos le había atormentado durante todo el día por lo que finalmente iba a acudir. Por su parte, Severus Snape ya esperaba de pie a orillas del lago. Había elegido la orilla más escondida del lago, donde desde el castillo no serían vistos, ni tampoco por ningún transeúnte despistado.

Observaba la superficie del lago, que estaba tranquila, inalterable. Era difícil imaginarse que allí debajo vivían infinidad de criaturas marinas de todas las especies posibles. Y aún así ese lugar había sido testigo de muchas situaciones: incidentes, peleas, discusiones, el torneo...

-Severus-susurró una voz a su espaldas y se sobresaltó al comprobar de que no había nadie. Segundos después fue apareciendo Hermione. Llevaba una capa invisible

-Me has asustado

-Perdona

No se podían mirar a la cara, demasiado tensos recordando lo que había ocurrido casi veinticuatro horas antes

"_**Yo, ya no intento descubrir**_

_**que pasará,**_

_**si prefiero morir**_

_**que aguantar lo que siento**_

_**todo lo que yo llevo**_

_**lo llevo por dentro"**_

-Creía que no acudirías, me has hecho muy feliz-dijo Severus con una sonrisa que no era para nada forzada, sino hermosa, pues cambiaba por completo la imagen que Hermione (y la mayoría de la gente) tiene de él

-Te quería pedir perdón...por todo lo que te dije...y por mi actitud...-el profesor negó con la cabeza

-Yo también te tengo que pedir perdón por muchas cosas...y no es algo que se me haya dado bien, explicar mis sentimientos...

Ambos se miraron al fin y debieron de pensar en lo mismo, porque acercaron su rostro y se fundieron en un largo y dulce beso. Era la mejor manera que tenía Severus para demostrar lo que sentía por la castaña, su castaña. Era un beso tímido, pues no se atrevían a explorar más allá de la boca del otro y sus manos apenas rozaban la cintura de una y la espalda de otro. Severus sin embargo pensaba que el tiempo apremiaba y no quedaba espacio para remilgos. O esa noche o nunca.

La joven se separó de él y con una mirada tierna le acarició el pelo con suavidad mientras él la abrazaba y estrechaba con fuerza. Sintió como la chica temblaba ligeramente, del frío y del nerviosismo porque intuía como iba a acabar esa noche tan maravillosa que hacía. Le quitó la capa a la chica y volvió a besarla, pero no en la boca sino en la frente. Besó su frente, luego su mejilla derecha y luego la izquierda, más cerca cada vez más de sus labios. Y no los besó, bajó directamente al cuello desnudo de la chica, quién apenas se movía, sus manos seguían enredadas en su larga cabellera. Después de recrearse en el cuello de la castaña volvió para besar sus labios con gran pasión, la chica le estaba dejando explorar mucho más allá, disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones que el hombre...que su gran amor le estaba brindando: miedo, deseo, amor, placer...todo. Pero es que Severus estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella, sentía que estaba volviendo por completo a la vida, que estaba tomando otro sentido diferente al que estaba teniendo hasta ahora. Sentía que con ella a su lado podría enfrentarse a todo lo que se le venía encima.

Hermione acariciaba ahora su espalda, mientras era postrada en la hierba por Severus, que deseaba seguir hasta el final y que de seguro que Hermione no pondría pegas...y si las ponía se quedaría conforme, no la forzaría a que hiciera algo que no quería o no se sentía preparada. Siguieron besándose y regalándose caricias hasta que empezaron a notar que las túnicas iban sobrando, querían tocar la piel del otro. Fue Hermione la primera en intentar quitarle la túnica pero estaba nerviosa y no daba con la manera de quitarla; Severus, tal vez porque estaba ansioso o porque estaba más acostumbrado a quitar túnicas ajenas en esas situaciones, consiguió dejar a la chica en ropa íntima. Besó de nuevo a su cuello, descendiendo lentamente hasta sus senos, los cuales besó por encima del sostén, desencadenando los suspiros de la castaña, lo que lo empujó a seguir, esta vez quitándole el sostén.

"_**¡Qué sensación más extraña!**_

_**Llego sin avisar**_

_**Y acorraló mi corazón**_

_**¿qué escondes dentro de tu alma?**_

_**Que me hace alucinar**_

_**Y hasta perder la razón**_

Se había deshecho él también de sus ropas y acariciaba sin parar el cuerpo de la chica, recorriéndolo también con sus labios. Ese cuerpo tan perfecto que ahora lo volvía loco. Aún no se decidía a descender aún más, a pesar que la chica parecía cada vez más decidida. Acariciaba su fuerte torso, y espalda ahora desnuda y lo guiaba cuando enredaba sus dedos en su pelo.

-Mione ¿quieres que siga?-dijo en una ocasión, quedándose a la altura de sus ojos de color almendrados. Si la chica decía que no (por cualquier razón) en ese punto podría parar...si seguía avanzando un poco más dudaba que pudiera autocontrolarse y no continuar.

Hermione lo miró unos instantes y luego dijo

-Sí, sigue por favor-si no seguía ahora ¿cuándo volvería a repetirse esa oportunidad? ¿cuándo volverían a estar solos en una noche tan maravillosa? Como leyó una vez en un libro muggle "carpe diem" (N/ A: para las menos aventadas "vive el momento"). Snape descendía ahora de sus pechos hasta su vientre, donde pasó su lengua por su ombligo, excitando más a la chica. De su ombligo pasó a sus piernas, por las cuales empezó a ascender hasta su sexo. La joven sabía lo que iba a hacer, sin necesidad de tener mucha experiencia y era lo que quería, llegar al cielo sin necesidad de volar. Así pues, Severus comenzó a jugar y a hacerle enloquecer. Después de un rato volvió a besar a la chica, la cual ya empezaba también a masajear sus partes; dejó de besarla y volvió a preguntar

-¿Quieres que siga?-la chica asintió-no quiero hacerte daño y menos sin tu consentimiento- Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó con gran pasión como toda respuesta, estaba dispuesta a todo por él

""Por eso yo 

_**ya no sé que voy a hacer sin tu amor,**_

_**si no puedo escapar de esta llama**_

_**que incendia mi cuerpo**_

"_**Yo, ya no intento descubrir**_

_**que pasará,**_

_**si prefiero morir**_

_**que aguantar lo que siento**_

_**todo lo que yo llevo**_

_**lo llevo por dentro"**_

Fue la noche más maravillosa y dulce que ambos pudieran haber pasado en la vida. Durmieron largo rato, desnudos y abrazados, echados sobre la hierba. En el momento en que empezaron a notar el frío despertaron y se cubrieron con sus respectivas capas. Se miraron durante mucho rato con gran ternura, Severus acariciando su pelo, y ella besando de cuando en cuando su otra mano

-Te amo con locura Mione, que nunca se te olvide-no hacía falta que lo dijera, ella no dudaba para nada de su palabra. Lo abrazó

-Yo también te amo

Guardaron otra vez silencio, prodigándose más suaves caricias

-Quisiera que no tuviéramos que ocultarnos...-musitó Hermione

-Debes hacerlo, sobretodo por ti misma, para que puedas terminar la escuela. No tienes necesidad de meterte en líos por mi-la chica torció el gesto porque no estaba muy conforme pero tenía mucha razón-tienes un gran futuro por delante, eres una buenísima estudiante. Creo que podemos seguir aparentando nuestra relación profesor-alumno y vernos a escondidas en mis aposentos. Allí estamos más seguros y no seremos vistos por nadie

-También podemos vernos aquí ¿no?-propuso la chica, a lo que él sonrió

-Sí, no es tan seguro pero...puedo arreglarlo para que no nos vean. Aún así es mucho más confortable mi habitación-sonrió con más amplitud.

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, para sentir el aterciopelado sonido de su corazón (N/ A: ¡dios! Voy a convertir este capi en no apto para diabéticos), mientras él era quien abrazaba ahora. Casi media hora después s vistieron. Llegaba la hora de la despedida

"Que me condenen a cien años 

_**que me destierren si te beso**_

_**que me castigue Dios si peco**_

_**y grito a voces que te quiero"**_

-Qué duermas bien-le dijo Severus con dulzura, besándole la frente

-Lo mismo te digo-tenía cogida sus manos

-Te seguiré escribiendo ¿vale?

-Claro

-Adiós Mione...adiós amor

Y lo vio marcharse con paso tranquilo hacia el castillo, siguiendo poco después sus pasos bajo la capa invisible. No supo como llegó a su torre y a la Sala Común, tenía demasiado reciente lo que había sucedido. Algo donde las palabras prácticamente sobraron, sólo valía el sonido de sus corazones latir al unísono, las caricias y los besos...y sus cuerpos unidos en uno sólo. El profesor había sido muy dulce con ella, lo había hecho con suavidad, lentamente, para que le doliera lo menos posible

"Que angustia siento en el alma 

_**pues tengo que callar**_

_**cuando en verdad...quiero gritar**_

_**Que misteriosa la calma**_

_**Se oculta en el umbral de mi ansiedad"**_

Había vuelto a la vida cuan fénix renace de su cenizas. Cómo amaba a esa mujer, lo que haría por ella, por hacerla feliz. Jamás olvidaría esa noche, jamás olvidaría la noche en la que renovó sus fuerzas para enfrentarse a lo que se le venía encima. Lucharía a no poder más por estar con ella, por seguir sintiendo amor, un sentimiento que al final lo acababa renovando y purificando. Que gracias a él podía sentir que estaba siendo perdonado por Dios por sus anteriores errores.

"Por eso yo 

_**ya no sé que voy a hacer sin tu amor,**_

_**si no puedo escapar de esta llama**_

_**que incendia mi cuerpo**_

"_**Yo, ya no intento descubrir**_

_**que pasará,**_

_**si prefiero morir**_

_**que aguantar lo que siento**_

_**todo lo que yo llevo**_

_**lo llevo por dentro"**_

Tanto uno como otro durmieron plácidamente en sus respectivas habitaciones, volviendo a la rutina de siempre, pero con una cálida sensación que hacía que todo fuera diferente. Ambos se comportaban, tal y como habían acordado, con total naturalidad pero él en las clases intentaba no reñirla más de lo estrictamente necesario y no hablaba demasiado con ella. Si lo hacía, era en voz baja y fingiendo que le corregía a la hora de poner en práctica un hechizo. Ninguno, por supuesto, imaginó que había algo especial entre ellos dos. Harry estaba demasiado inmerso en sus cosas, incluyendo a Ginny, como para creer que su odiado profesor mantiene una relación con su mejor amiga. Ron, aunque no tenía la cabeza tan ocupada como Harry con tantos pensamientos, estaba concentrado en el tan cercano último partido de Quidditch, en el que Harry no estaría...como para estar pendiente de la chica.

Por ahora podían estar felices

"Que me condenen a cien años 

_**que me destierren si te beso**_

_**que me castigue Dios si peco**_

_**y grito a voces que te quiero"**_

**_Notas de autora (29-04-06): _**Bueno, este capi la hice hace poco y está bien así...sólo que en la última parte había un par de fallos.

El rincón de la autora 

¡¡¡Mil perdones por esta tardanza! Sé que dije que este capi estaría listo antes de lo que yo misma esperaba...pero al final ha sido que he tardado más de lo que esperaba. Bien, ¿por qué esta tardanza? Lo primero de todo, que he estado una semana sin internet, justo la que me tomé de descanso absoluto por pillarme justo después del último examen. He pasado mucho tiempo delante del ordenador y quería dar un descanso a mi vista. Lo segundo, que pasé una pequeña racha en la que estaba muy desganada por la que apenas escribía (es que se me ha juntado todo U) y por último que este capi me ha parecido más difícil de escribir de lo que creía. Llevaba gran parte de él cuando tuve que borrar la mitad (la dichosa parte del lemmon VV) porque no me terminaba de convencer. Al final, con la inspiración de los últimos tres días he escrito lo que me faltaba. Y me ha quedado un poco empalagoso también, quería mezclar el lemmon con el romanticismo, expresando lo que siente cada uno al estar con el otro. Espero que no me tiréis muchos tomates, que ya veo que a muchas no les hizo mucha gracia el capi anterior (por la poca cantidad de RR que habéis dejado), así que cuando tenga tiempo lo revisaré U.

Quisiera decir (para hacer ver que no he estado tampoco arrancándome del todo la barriguilla xD) que estoy preparándolo todo para la continuación de esta historia. Siendo como va a hacer en plan séptimo libro estoy leyendo muchísimas teorías y considerando cuales son las más sólidas y las que más apoya la gente. Claro que más teniendo en cuenta lo que yo misma opino porque con algunas, en las que mucha gente apoya y opina, no estoy del todo de acuerdo. Ya hablaré más detalladamente de esto. Por ahora conformaros con leer mañana noche o pasado (estamos hoy a 28-3-06) un post en mi foro sobre Severus Snape ;-) y mi teoría completa sobre él. Os interesará y así me decís si funcionan bien mis foros, si tenéis problemas o algo me lo decís porque todavía no sé si los he hecho bien.

Paso ya a los RR

**_Tercy: _**hummm...supongo que ¿puede tener que ver tu primerísima frase con que no haya recibido muchos RR? ¿Hay problemas a la hora de enviármelos? Más que nada para saberlo y revisar eso de nuevo.

Jajajaj bueno al menos a ti te gusto esa parte, pensaba que me estaba pasando un poco y que era un poquito cruel. Chiquilla, es humano el pobre, aunque no lo parezca en muchas ocasiones y se queda parado porque ni se imaginaba a su dulce Hermione en plan diablilla

Ha tardado más de la cuenta, lo siento, y mira no, no lo han hecho por carta xD

Ni caso de esa chica, envidia pura por no saber escribir y por no tener algo que le guste tanto como a nosotras Harry Potter. Y muy bien que hiciste diciendo eso

**_Amsp14: _**la verdad que Hermione a veces se comporta como una cría y creo que eso nos pasa a todos. Si bueno pero a veces al enamorarnos pensamos que es nuestro hombre/ chico es de una especia de extinción...luego nos damos cuenta que todos son iguales.

Hay que tener en cuenta que Ginny no conoce tan bien como Hermione a Snape y como tu dices es natural su duda.

Cierto, ahora con lo de Dumbledore todo se complicara pero ya veréis como acaba, queda un capi más antes del capi final. Ya veré si los junto los dos en uno solo y muy largo

**_Jomelie: _**La verdad que en comparación a cuando recibí tu RR no he tardado tanto en actualizar. Jajajaja me alegra que te enamoraran todos los capis y bueno, la verdad es que suelo actualizar más rápido, de hecho cuando escribí el último pensaba que tardaría dos o tres días. Yo sabía que había a quién no le gustaría que pelearan pero lo vi perfecto para este capi. Jejejeje la verdad es que es para dibujar la cara que se le queda a Snape con lo de las bofetadas.

Más que un beso ha habido bastante algo más xD. Andan juntos, eso es evidente, y más detalles los daré en la continuación de esta historia. Ésta ha sido como ya dijeron por ahí, más de transición.

La verdad que lo de la personalidad es algo que me cuesta trabajillo y algunos para adaptarlos a situaciones diferentes de la historia de Rowling, cambian su personalidad. Es algo que me queda por pulir, al fin y al cabo escribo bien pero me queda mucho por mejorar

Gracias por tus felicitaciones

Eso es todo, espero que me disculpen por la tardanza y que no me tiren muchos tomates. Nos vemos!

PD: Ah sí, la canción es de Lena y Alejandro Sanz, una canción que últimamente suena muchísimo. Para un futuro pondré otra letra de Lena porque me encanta


	21. No me olvides jamás

CAPITULO VEINTE: NO ME OLVIDES JAMAS...PASE LO QUE PASE 

Habían pasado dos días del día que Ginny jamás olvidaría, un día pletórico para todos porque ganaron el partido y volvieron a ganar la copa. Para empezar Ginny pudo ajustar cuentas con Cho Chang, pues le había ganado el duelo como buscadora. Luego la celebración fue la mejor que podía pedir ella, pues Harry le declaró sus sentimientos esa misma noche en los terrenos del colegio.

Hacía una noche maravillosa, la misma que hizo cuando Severus y Hermione la habían pasado juntos. Posiblemente favorecido por el buen tiempo, que poco a poco se iba acercando la primavera. Los dos jóvenes paseaban en silencio hasta llegar al lago, y comenzaron a andar por su orilla. Finalmente ambos se sentaron bajo el árbol en que en una ocasión estuvo su padre y sus amigos. Harry sonrió

-¿Viste la cara que se le quedó a Ron?-Gin rió

-¡Ron y todos! Nadie se lo esperaba...ni siquiera yo-sonrió la pelirroja con gran dulzura y lo abrazó

-Al final me conquistaste Gin y pensaba que ya era tarde

-¡No! No es tarde para nada, siempre me has gustado. Sólo que te veía...muy pendiente de esa Cho Chang-dijo con cierta pena

-Lo siento, simplemente me dejé llevar más por su físico y por su sonrisa. No tiene nada más que valga la pena, además seguía enamorada de Cedric y contra eso no voy a luchar

-Entonces...¿me quieres sólo a mi?-preguntó acercándose más y más al rostro del moreno

-Claro, sólo a ti

-¿No te gusta ninguna de esas..."admiradoras tuyas"?

-¿No te lo he dicho? Sólo a ti

Se besaron dulcemente durante unos minutos, echados en la hierba hasta que al fin volvieron al castillo

-Todavía no me lo puedo creer ¡Harrry y mi hermana!-decía Ron, paseando de un lado a otro de la Sala Común, donde había algunos conmocionados por la escena protagonizada por la nueva pareja. Dean Thomas estaba sentado delante de la chimenea con la mirada absorta, seguramente se le debía estar apareciendo una y otra vez el beso. Romilda por su parte decidió al final salir de allí y desahogarse en otro lugar, en la intimidad. Hermione, que sonreía ampliamente observaba desde uno de los mullidos sillones el paseíllo de su amigo

-¿Tan malo es?

-Pues...-miró a Dean que parecía no oír nada y luego dijo en voz baja-...la veo mejor que con ése pero...

-¿Te sigue costando hacerte a la idea de que Ginny es mayor? ¿de qué tiene las mismas inquietudes que tú? ¿de qué esté con uno y otro?-Ron le daba la espalda, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Estuvo así unos instantes hasta que se volvió y le dijo

-Aún me sigue costando un poco acostumbrarme, de que mi hermana ya es mayor...

-Ron, se trata de Harry-dijo la castaña en el mismo tono de voz que utilizó antes él-lo conocemos desde hace seis años ¡no es ningún chico cualquiera!

Dean finalmente se levantó y subió a las habitaciones, molesto con los cuchicheos porque no hacía falta ser adivino para saber que hablaban de él. Guardaron silencio hasta que al fin Ron se dignó a ver a Hermione a la cara. Por su expresión se podía intuir que iba a desviar el tema a dónde ella no quería.

-Mione...tú...¿a quién amas? No nos los ha dicho todavía-la castaña sintió un escalofrío ¿cómo reaccionaría Ron si le decía que estaba manteniendo relaciones con su más odiado profesor? ¿Se pondría a decir que estaba tomándole el pelo o qué estaba loca?...¿o por el contrario se quedaría desencajado, sin decir nada, impactado porque ése es quién le ha hecho la competencia...? Todavía no olvidaba lo que intuía que el pelirrojo sentía por ella

-Ojalá te lo pudiera decir Ron, pero tal vez no debiera...

-¡Dímelo por favor!-le suplicó cogiéndola por sorpresa de los hombros y con algo de violencia-¡dime quién ese que me robó tu corazón!

Hermione se quedó pasmada mirando a un Ron con el rostro crispado, esperando con impaciencia su respuesta. No se esperaba esa reacción; debió haberse guardado esa pregunta desde que supo que ella estaba enamorada de otro y que en ese instante que veía que todos a su alrededor eran felices en el amor...se había desmoronado y había perdido un poco el control. Al cabo de unos minutos el chico se percató de su reacción y con un murmullo se disculpó y se apartó, volviéndose dispuesto a irse

-¡Ron! ¡Yo te quiero!-el joven se giró de nuevo de repente-pero te quiero como amigo. Y mucho, no quisiera perderte por una tontería. Te pido tiempo para poder decirte quién es, no quiero hacerte daño

La conversación quedó congelada ahí puesto que la parejita llegó a la Sala Común, con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Esa conversación se volvía a aplazar para otra ocasión y Ron tendría que seguir aparentando tranquilidad y que era el mismo de siempre...o eso pensaba Hermione en el momento en que iba a su habitación.

Sin embargo Ron a la mañana siguiente estaba muy frío y distante con ella. Tenía que admitirlo, la última conversación que habían mantenido había llegado a un punto muy diferente, Ron sin decírselo le había confesado lo que sentía. Y ella sentía que no le había dado una respuesta adecuada, y debía dársela para no perder su amistad, que era muy valiosa para ella.

-Ya que no quieres nada conmigo, al menos déjame que hable contigo-le pidió la mujer. Severus suspiró resignado y dijo con desgana

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Son ciertos los rumores?

El hombre no dijo nada. Había ido a parar en ese endiablado bar, al que comúnmente iban los mortífagos para sonsacar quiénes iban a participar en la misión de Draco Malfoy y consecuentemente preparar a la Orden para acudir en el momento oportuno. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse a Leandra. Ya conocía su actual situación, no era la misma de antes. Tras la caída de Voldemort, desapareció como muchos otros compañeros y al volver al lado de su señor, no la recibió como esperaba. Había dejado de ser su amante y su confidente (N/ A: "puesto" que ahora ocupa si mal no creo, Bellatrix) y ahora debía servirse de otros para conocer los planes de su señor.

-¿Qué rumores exactamente?

-Los que te relacionan con el plan...el que llevará a cabo el joven Malfoy

-No es que tenga relación con el plan, porque me habían ordenado no intervenir...sencillamente deberé tomar su papel en el que caso que no llegara a matarlo...que será lo más probable

-Vaya-Leandra guardó unos instantes de silencio-en estos últimos años has conseguido lo que muchos quisieran, una gran confianza por parte de Voldemort. Y si además eres tú quién lleva a cabo esa importante misión, serás muy reconocido entre nosotros

-No sigas porque al final acabaré creyéndomelo-sonrió con cinismo aunque en el fondo quería hacer una mueca de asco-porque yo soy de los que le dan un voto de confianza a Malfoy y que estoy seguro de que hará el milagro, de que lo hará por su cuenta

-Jajajajaja ya veo que hasta en eso has cambiado. Antes eras más ambicioso y que entonces habrías hecho lo imposible por ser tú el que se llevase los honores

-Es verdad, pero por ahora me conformo con tener el discreto papel que tengo en esta misión, la de intervenir al lado de él y los mortífagos si la situación se complica.

No estaba diciendo la verdad porque el resto era parte del plan de Dumbledore. Conocía el día elegido por Malfoy para llevar a cabo su plan, un día muy cercano y mucho por hacer todavía en tan poco tiempo.

Se despidió de Leandra y siguió a lo suyo a la vez que su mente redactaba para sí la próxima carta a Hermione...

Pasaron unos pocos días más antes de que Hermione y Ron pudiesen quedarse a solas, mientras Harry y Ginny daban una vuelta por los terrenos, para que la pelirroja pudiera descansar (ese año tenía los TIMOS).

-Ron ¿vas a seguir así por mucho tiempo?

-...

-Vamos Ron, no podemos estar así eternamente. Ahora podemos hablar con tranquilidad, estamos a solas, sé que lo necesitas

-...

-¡Está bien! ¡Tú lo has querido!

La chica se levantó, lo cogió de la manga de la túnica y lo arrastró fuera de la Sala Común

-¡Hermione!-dijo intentando soltarte-¿a dónde me llevas?-la castaña hacia caso omiso a sus palabras

Había ido en varias ocasiones a ese lugar, a esa aula vacía que había perdido por completo su función. Allí no serían molestados por nadie ajenos a ellos

-¿Para qué...?

-¡Deja de hacerte el imbécil, sabes muy bien para qué estamos aquí! Ron no soporto esta situación tan tensa-el pelirrojo bajó la mirada y se interesó más en sus zapatos, realmente él tampoco estaba a gusto y se sentía avergonzado.

-Lo siento-musitó, sin levantar la vista y Hermione resopló

-Comprendo que estés dolido Ron...

-¿Lo comprendes...?

-Sí, aunque no me hayas dicho claramente que me quieres-le cortó antes de que empezara aparentemente a discutir. Efectivamente el chico abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido y se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

-Te pido que me perdones si alguna vez te di esperanzas, si alguna vez te he llevado a la confusión...pero esto que siento ahora por otra persona, apenas sí admití hace poco mis propios sentimientos-Ron no decía nada pero sí su mirada, cargada de infinita tristeza, aunque seguía sin mirar a los ojos a Hermione.

-¿No me vas a decir con quién sales?

-No insistas Ron, necesito tiempo para decírtelo. Además, no veo conveniente que lo sepas justo ahora. No quiero hacerte más daño. Te lo diré cuando yo me sienta preparada y cuando tú puedas oírlo

El pelirrojo al fin la miró a los ojos pero le dio la espalda de inmediato y le pidió

-Déjame a solas Hermi

-Pero...

-No te preocupes, intentaré que todo sea como antes. Pero ahora necesito estar a solas

Hermione suspiró, se despidió y salió del aula, dejando a solas a su amigo, tal y como le había pedido. Una vez sintió que los pasos de Hermione se perdían en la lejanía y que nadie lo molestaría, rompió a llorar.

En cuanto llegó a su Sala Común, Dobby la esperaba junto a la chimenea, con el conocido sobre de carta de Severus, firmando como el Príncipe. Le dio las gracias a Dobby y la leyó rápidamente. Se sorprendió de que la citara en de dos horas. Subió a su habitación y la guardó, para después bajar a la Sala Común, a leer un poco. Quince minutos después llegó Ron, con los ojos ligeramente hinchados, haciendo que se sintiera mal y no pudiera evitar morderse el labio inferior. Pero no tuvo de lamentarse mucho, tres minutos después apareció Harry, asfixiado como si hubiera llegado a la carrera. Sin decir nada, subió a los dormitorios y bajó con varios objetos: su capa invisible, el mapa de los merodeadores y un frasquito que Hermione pronto reconoció como la poción de la suerte.

-Tomad-dijo dándoles los dos últimos objetos a Hermione-quiero que no le quitéis el ojo de encima ni a Snape ni a Malfoy. Acabo de oírlo gritar triunfante en la Sala de los Menesteres y estoy seguro de que atacará en cuanto el profesor Dumbledore y yo salgamos

-Pero ¿a dónde vais? ¿y Ginny?

-Eso ya os lo explicaré. Ginny está en la biblioteca, la dejé allí cuando recibí una nota de Dumbledore. Quiero que la busquéis y que busquéis a todos los que podáis que eran miembro del ED, a los que podáis explicarle todo con rapidez. El profesor dice que pondrá protección suplementaria en el castillo pero si Snape está involucrado sabrá burlarla. Hermione supongo que la comunicación mediante galeones del ED funciona ¿me equivoco?

-Creo que funciona aún...-musitó Ron

-Harry ¿y la poción?

-¿No es evidente? Seguramente la necesitaréis. Hasta luego

Ron y Hermione se miraron anonadados, había sido una explicación demasiado rápida. La castaña miró el reloj y recordó su cita.

-Ron, pon sobre aviso a tu hermana y a los que puedas del ED y utiliza el mapa

-¿Eh?-Hermione corrió a su habitación, cogió su varita, su capa y un frasquito vacío para bajar de nuevo. Cogió la poción, echó lo suficiente para ella en el frasco vació y dijo

-Haz lo que te ha pedido Harry, yo tengo algo que hacer

-Y...

-¡HAZLO Y NO PREGUNTES!-le espetó antes de salir de allí, corriendo hacia las mazmorras, a ver si lograba alcanzar a Severus en su despacho. Tenía que explicarle muchas cosas, de si sabía de lo que iba a hacer Dumbledore o que era lo que traía Malfoy entre manos. Se lo encontró subiendo hacia el vestíbulo y casi choca con él

-¿Dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

-Te estaba buscando, debemos hablar...-dijo desviando de repente su vista al vestuario de Snape, que era ligeramente distinto al habitual. Seguía siendo negro pero...

-Ya lo sé, debo explicarte varias cosas...muchas cosas-dijo Snape con tono lúgubre, o eso notó Hermione.

No había nadie por los alrededores así que no tuvieron problemas para irse juntos al lugar de siempre, a la orilla más oculta del lago, donde se vieron por primera vez y donde con posterioridad se vieron en más ocasiones.

-¿Qué está pasando Severus? Dumbledore se ha ido con Harry a no sé sabe donde y está seguro de que Malfoy va a...-el profesor puso sus dedos sobre sus labios para que silenciara. Su mirada era extraña ¿qué ocurría?

-Ya lo sé todo, tranquila. Sé lo que hará Malfoy y lo que está haciendo Dumbledore y Harry

-¿Eh? ¿Y puedes decírmelo?

-Es por lo que te he citado aquí-tras estas palabras guardó unos instantes de silencio, en los que saboreó de la presencia de la joven, disfrutó de su mirada y exhaló su aroma...porque tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a verse y estar juntos.

-¿Qué es eso que me tienes que contar?

-Es una historia muy larga...-respiró hondo porque las palabras que iba a decir eran difíciles de expresar-...que afectará en nuestra relación...y en que termine

Fue como si hubiera recibido un mazazo en la cabeza. Sintió un gran mareo y que iba a desplomarse de un momento a otro. Severus la sujetó de inmediato por los hombros para que permaneciera firme y lo escuchara.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué...?

-Antes de que hables sin saber, quiero que me escuches atentamente. Nuestra relación no terminará ni porque yo quiera y evidentemente porque tú quieras. Perdóname, tal vez no he dado con las palabras adecuadas. No es que termine exactamente, nuestra relación...pero sí que nos tendremos que distanciar por mucho tiempo.

-Entonces ¿a qué es debido?-preguntó Hermione angustiada. El hombre frente a ella, sacó de su túnica una máscara, que la chica tristemente reconoció como el de mortífago. Empezó a comprender.

-Esta noche saldré de aquí convertido plenamente en un mortífago, dejaré de ser el espía de Dumbledore, para adquirir la plena confianza de Voldemort.

-¿Qué? ¿Me estás insinuando que vas...?

-No, no voy a traicionar a Dumbledore, es algo mucho peor y que estoy obligado a hacer por él mismo-la chica no dijo nada pero entendió que seguía sin saber de lo que estaba hablando-para que lo comprendas debo remontarme hasta hace casi un año.

Fue este verano, antes de comenzar el curso, cuando recibí en mi casa a dos personas que no me esperaba para nada: Narcisa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange. La segunda iba acompañando a la primera, que era la que vino a pedirme ayuda, puesto que Bella no se fía de mi. Después de convencerlas de mi "fidelidad" a Voldemort, pasamos a hablar de los nuevos planes de Voldemort. Como bien recuerdas hace dos años que atraparon a Lucius Malfoy, en plena misión, algo que al Señor Oscuro no le gustó en absoluto. Le había fallado, y él es cruel con quienes le fallan. Así que como venganza y castigo, engatusaron a Draco para que se uniera a la fila de mortífagos, encomendándole una misión que la gran mayoría sabíamos que no iba a poder llevar a cabo. Por si fuera poco, Narcisa había acudido a mi casa para que la ayudara, para que intentara impedir que Draco la hiciera.

Entonces no tuve más remedio que hacer lo que luego me pidió. A ella y a Lucius los conocí aquí en la escuela y fueron buenos amigos míos. Y por esa amistad que aún nos unen, realicé la Promesa Irrompible en este punto Hermione apreció las marcas en una de sus manos supongo que debes saber la función y los requisitos de dicho hechizo. No sabía en lo que me había metido, en las consecuencias que eso traería...y que mi vida cambiaría tanto durante este año. Le conté a Dumbledore todo lo que había descubierto del plan que el Señor Oscuro había preparado para Malfoy y de lo que yo mismo había hecho. Entonces el propio Dumbledore preparó su propio plan para luchar contra el de Voldemort. Preparó las clases que le daría a Potter durante todo el curso, todo lo necesario para conocer al Señor Oscuro y conocer su punto débil, para su lucha final. Me anunció que mi papel era más importante ahora que nunca, sin embargo tardó mucho tiempo en decirme lo que dentro de poco debo hacer. Me aseguró que eso salvaría a Draco y que me salvaría a mi de la muerte, para poder seguir siendo el espía que vengo siendo desde el regreso del Señor Tenebroso 

Guardó silencio y Hermione esperó a ver si seguía su relato. Por unos segundos notó como la vista se le nublaba ligeramente; tal vez era algo muy difícil de explicar así que decidió preguntarle:

-Entonces ¿cuál es tu papel en todo esto?

-Debo ser yo quién mate a Albus Dumbledore...no Draco Malfoy

La joven Gryffindor tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que Severus le estaba diciendo y en las consecuencias que eso traería.

-Debes estar loco...

-No lo estoy, ya te he explicado por qué debo hacerlo. Así podré salvarme y salvar a Draco. Hermione eres muy inteligente ¡analiza la situación y comprende!-la chica respiró hondo y pensó: si él lo había prometido así y no lo cumplía, moriría a pesar de que salvase a Dumbledore. Sin embargo si lo mataba, sobreviviría él, sobreviviría Malfoy, podría seguir siendo espía para la Orden...pero llevaría entonces una vida de prófugo

-¿Qué harás después de que lo asesines?

-Imagino que tendré que presentarme ante Voldemort e informarle

Volvió a reinar el silencio entre ambos, había algo que se le escapaba a la chica. Severus pudo intuir qué sin necesidad de leerle la mente

-Dumbledore va a sacrificarse por mi y por todos-sonrió con amargura-por mi, porque tengo un hijo al que cuidar...y una mujer a la que amo-ambos se sonrojaron y Hermione se dijo que Dumbledore era muy inteligente-y no debo morir tan sólo por proteger a un viejo enfermo, como él mismo se ha denominado. Además intuyo que en el fondo, con o sin Promesa, probablemente yo lo hubiera tenido que matar

-¿Por?

-Hay muchos mortífagos que piensan como Bellatrix, que murmuran a mis espaldas respecto a mi fidelidad a Voldemort. Probablemente se trate de una prueba de ella

Tras el enésimo momento de silencio, a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ahora iba lo que realmente afectaba a ellos dos. Severus también sintió que se moría por dentro al notar la tristeza de su amada ¿podrían soportar la distancia?

-Entonces nosotros...-empezó la joven

-Tendremos que separarnos pero...-abrazó a la chica-no quiero cometer el mismo error que cometí con Erika. Seguramente después de todo esto, deba irme lejos por mucho tiempo hasta nueva orden. Estaremos distanciados pero no tenemos por qué dar por terminada nuestra relación.

-Te enviaré lechuzas casi a diario-dijo la chica, acordándose de la estrategia que utilizaba Harrry para estar en contacto con su padrino, Sirius

-Lo harás y yo también. Pero debes ser prudente, no lo hagas hasta que yo me ponga en contacto contigo

Se oyeron unos terribles ruidos provenientes del interior del castillo. La batalla había empezado

-Debo irme ya-dijo Severus alejándose de Hermione pero ella no se resignaba a dejarle ir sin más. Se abalanzó a su cuello, lo rodeó y lo besó, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría. Hermione pensó que si lo hubieran sabido antes habría hecho el amor con él, haber sentido su cuerpo por última vez. Y Severus se arrepentía de no habérselo dicho antes, pensando sin saberlo lo mismo que ella. Haberla hecho suya por última vez. Se separó y repitió

-Debo irme ya

-Mucha suerte...-musitó

-No me olvides...no me olvides jamás pase lo que pase. Y ahora será mejor que hagas lo que tengas que hacer. Te doy dos minutos para que hagas lo que ese maldito de Potter te ha mandado hacer...si no lo ha hecho ya tu amiguito Weasley que es lo más seguro-dijo sonriente

-Hasta la próxima...amor-se despidió Hermione con una sonrisa

Pasado el tiempo que había dicho Severus Snape corrió hasta la escuela. Corrió hacia su destino, un destino muy incierto. Y que luego quedaría marcado por unas palabras que le resonarían por mucho tiempo en la cabeza.

_FIN..._

Rincón de la autora 

Sí, este es el final de esta, mi historia. Pensaba que dividirlo en dos capis sería un embrollo por lo que preferí uno solo y muy largo (8 páginas por Word aunque creo que tengo por ahí uno más largo que éste).

Como veis, he dedicado parte de él a asuntos como lo de Harry y Ginny, y lo del amor de Ron hacia Hermione. Simplemente lo preparo para la segunda parte de esta historia, cuyo título tengo pensado pero de eso hablo más adelante. Sé que lo de Harry y Ginny, se sabe así que decidí poner lo que pienso de lo que pudieron hacer cuando él se la llevo después de besarla :-). Y lo de Ron, tampoco quería dejarlo suelto, quería que el tema quedara bien aclarado, ya me encargaré de hacerlo feliz para la próxima historia. Y lo último a comentar de este final...espero que les guste, ya me dirán, es importante que lo sepa.

Me gustaría saberlo y saber una opinión general de la historia (aunque ya de muchas la sé xD), puesto que sólo haré dos cosas más: publicar un epílogo en donde hablaré un poco de la otra historia y contestaré los RR y a continuación haré una revisión de toda la historia. Por lo que iré avisando, además que os servirá para ir refrescando la historia y porque meteré algunas cosillas nuevas, por errores que haya cometido o simplemente dar más forma a la historia. Por ahora junto al epílogo publicaría la revisión de la introducción y tal vez la del primer capi.

No tengo más nada que decir, lo demás quedará para el Epílogo. Y lo del título xD voy a ser mala y os lo diré en el dichoso Epílogo así contesto RR

**_Tercy: _**ya me encargué de dejar una nota, para la próxima o un mensaje privado o te vas a mis foros. Espero que no vuelva a pasar porque es un rollo. Jajajajaj si por eso hice lo de la pelea, si lo dije mil veces que era necesario para que el encuentro sea bonito. Sobre el lemmon VV es que perdí la inspiración cuando lo empecé a escribir así que lo hice lo mejor posible. XD Lo de los diabéticos es porque suelto cada pastelón que a más de una le podría subir el azúcar considerablemente jejejeje.

Yo debería usar gafas, pero por distintas razones...aunque debería pasarme por el oculista porque con lo de la carrera paso mucho tiempo delante del ordena y me acabaré quemando la vista. Para Biblia, esta historia xD. Lo de la chica...pues más que pelotera es convenida más bien ¬¬ ahí mucho suelto por ahí.

**_Jomelie: _**Lástima que ya termine pero tendrás más en la próxima historia, sólo hay que estar pendiente del Epílogo.

Sí, puede ser las dos cosas, que mandes y no aparezca o que sencillamente te sale que no puedes mandarlo. Si te ocurre alguna de las dos cosas sigue mi consejo y ya está. VV sólo me ha llegado este, del 29 de Marzo y del 18 de Marzo. Si mandaste otro, entre esos días, no lo recibí

**_Amps14: _**De momento no me lo han borrado pero ahora que lo vuelvo a recordar lo cambiaré en cuanto ponga este capi. Es posible que no haya pensado mucho las cosas pero ya lo solucionó en este capi...creo

**_Lara Malfoy: _**Hola Lara! Es normal que te aburrieras pues ni siquiera yo tenía muy claro por donde tirar. Supongo que esos serán los que más cambie a la hora de la revisión. Tu pregunta queda resuelta, me parece ;-)

Esto es todo amigos, como ya he dicho unas pocas de veces, me despido de esta historia definitivamente en el Epílogo


	22. Epílogo

**_14-05-06: _**Jajajaja la fecha es la del día que cuelgo esto. Como ya habreís comprobado he publicado la introduccion y los dos primeros capis de Harry Potter y la búsqueda de las almas y que he tenido que poner en Severus-Hermione para quien no la haya visto aún ¬¬.De momento no hay gran cosa pero quienes me leen sabe que me tomo mi tiempo para empezar con lo bueno. Espero que disfruteis con la historia y perdonad mi tardanza para publicar los capis revisados ¡pero estoy al borde del colapso con las clases!

Aquí está el prometido epílogo, no se trata de un poco más de historia si no más bien, hablar sobre la historia y de la ya más que nombrada segunda parte.

Me he dado cuenta que hay cada vez más gente que ya ha leído el sexto libro y ha leído esta historia a continuación, así que supongo que habrá muchísima gente que llegue a esta parte cuando haya avanzado más en la segunda historia. Para aquellos que lleguéis a esa situación, recordaros, al igual que hago en la introducción de la historia, que los RR que me queráis dejar, podéis hacerlo aquí, por mensaje privado, en la otra historia o en mis foros. Os recomiendo esto último pues os responderé directamente (también por mensaje privado) mientras que de otra forma contestaré en el nuevo episodio de la nueva historia.

Bien, dejaré de llamarle "nueva historia" para referirme a la misma. El título que tengo pensado es "Harry Potter y la búsqueda de las almas", un título simple y que define bien esta aventura. Hay ciertas variaciones que tengo pensadas hacer respecto a Amores Ocultos y que sería lógico:

-Bien, la historia seguiría girando en torno al sexto libro, como si se tratara del séptimo libro, Harry iría en busca de los horcrux y tal. La diferencia es que sigue el hilo argumental de Amores Ocultos y giraría en torno también a la pareja Severus-Hermione

-Tanto Sev como Hermi dejarían de ser los únicos protas de la historia, como ya he dicho anteriormente abarcaré las otras historias, la de Harry y su búsqueda, su historia con Ginny, Ron y su nuevo amor (ahnn no doy más pistas)...por lo que la historia será muy extensa y los capítulos más largos y trabajados

-Así pues, la historia no será definida con una pareja, ya que entran varias, por lo que buscadla (cuando la publique) sin poner una pareja en concreto

-Para desarrollar la historia, me basaré en todas las teorías que he leído, creo lógicas y en las mías propias (especial atención a mi teoría sobre Severus Snape, muchas cosas saldrán de ahí). Todas tienen una buena base, otras no pero que veo necesarias poner.

-Esta claro que no se parecerá ni de lejos a lo que escribirá JK pero al menos quiero escribir mi propia versión de los hechos

Bueno, me parece que no me dejo nada en el tintero, si tengo algo más que decir será al principio de la nueva historia. Espero que la disfrutéis, por lo pronto ya tenéis los capítulos revisados de la introducción y los dos primeros capítulos, los más cambiados. Hay más revisados, pero iré poniendo poco a poco, además que de los posteriores apenas cambio algunas palabras y frases que se me ha escapado poner o que puse mal.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas las locas que empezaron a leer a la par de que empecé a escribirla y publicarla que os quiero ver a todas en la nueva historia ;-)

Por cierto, un secreto de esta historia: Amores Ocultos iba a tener un final más cerrado, en el cual Severus muere al no matar al final a Dumbledore, revelando a favor de quién está y muriendo al no cumplir la promesa.

Paso a responder los RR

**_Amsp14: _**pronto tendrás la segunda parte, que espero que te guste igual. Sí, al pobre lo tengo maltratado en esta historia, sin embargo efectivamente tengo pensado que le vaya mejor en la próxima

**_Lara Malfoy: _**Sí, de hecho están revisados unos pocos y especialmente los primeros están bastante cambiados (he metido algunos parrafillos más) y los siguientes no he hecho mucho, simplemente cosas que escribí mal o que no se entienden del todo bien y que con las prisas se me pasó. En cuanto haga la revisión empiezo la segunda parte ;-)

**_Shemaine: _**Veo que sigues por el capi 16, xD. Probablemente se me pasaría por alto, me encargaré de corregirlo en la revisión

**_Tercy: _**otro fic? TIAAAAAA la segunda parteeeeee ¿cuántas veces lo habré dicho? El final ése es por el tema de la segunda parte, así que todavía tienes historia para rato :-)

**_Morgan´scart: _**muchas gracias, entonces espero que te guste su correspondiente segunda parte. Nos vemos


End file.
